translation of can't break the silence
by layuki
Summary: 简介：架空：腹黑Harry。Harry是个Magus，可他并不想要那种诡异的能力，于是将天赋隐藏起来。此时在 Hogwarts任教的Riddle教授暗地里作为黑暗君主渐渐崛起，他看穿Harry的秘密，试图让Harry放弃Quidditch，转而加入自己的政治集团。
1. Chapter 1

.!授权申请如下=v=|||

Hi dark cyan star!

I'm your fan and i love your fiction can't break the silence .I wondered if you can give me the permission to translate it into Chinese so that more people can read your fiction. I'll send you a link where i put it up.

Thanks!

Jchok

这篇文章Lyre大大已经翻译了一章半了,为了方便阅读我也向她申请了授权书把已经翻译的搬到猫爪来,授权如下:

[quote]评论：

唔唔,我已经去要授权了~顺便请问能把你翻译的这两章转载到猫爪去吗?

回复：

好的^^没问题~[/quote]

题目：Can't Break the Silence

译题：静默难破（=v=||暂定）

作者: Dark Cyan Star

等级: M

配对：TR/HP

声名: JK Rowling对设定和人物享有所有权。

原文.net/s/4392860/1/

简介：架空：腹黑Harry。Harry是个Magus，可他并不想要那种诡异的能力，于是将天赋隐藏起来。此时在 Hogwarts任教的Riddle教授暗地里作为黑暗君主渐渐崛起，他看穿Harry的秘密，试图让Harry放弃Quidditch，转而加入自己的政治集团。

Harry父母双亡后Sirius抚养了他，所以Harry一直想成为教父希冀的那种人。等到完成学业，他就再不想跟政界沾边，决意进入职业Quidditch球队。但著名巫师Riddle的手段何等高明纯熟，他看中的东西绝不妥协。

Harry早就怀疑Riddle意图成为黑魔王—那男人善于蛊惑人心，强大而黑暗。那么Harry又为何要依他所言，投入他的阵营呢？Sirius被杀害，到底发生了什么？他会变成Riddle预言的那种人么？抑或是依照自己的路走下去，成为一名职业球手，成为教父的骄傲？

关于Magus

magus我就跟着lyre的用法了,解释为术士,他们应该算是魔法生物,但是更严格来说magus就是魔法的化身,他们不需要咒语,其实连魔杖都不需要(不过会消耗更多体力),magus只要用想象就能够使用魔法,这种能力叫做magi.在原文中我将直接保留英文,不做翻译^ ^

这里是Lyre大大的翻译:

chapter 1

脑袋搁在胳膊上，真够百无聊赖的…若不是有些小小惊吓。走进这间教室，总会被吓到呢。被吓了整整六年，想要赶跑恐惧却无能为力。毕竟，黑魔法防御是Hogwarts最后几年赖不掉的必修课。

可别误解了，他才不怕Riddle教授呢，Merlin啊—他又不是Hufflepuff。只不过，发觉了那男人正在干的事情而已。

那人年事已高，却看似三十出头，姑娘们为他神魂颠倒。他在前面讲课，她们当真会淌下口水来。

他到底，有啥不同寻常的咧？ Harry从睫毛下偷偷瞥去，打量起Riddle教授。

几乎泛起幽兰的黑发，打理得一丝不乱。棱角分明的脸和英挺五官—外加一双深邃的眼。

没啥不同寻常啊。

真要算的话，教授极善辞令演讲之道。谈吐间，一道手势一个眼神，就似乎在对每一个人交流了。正想着呢，那双黑眼睛便流转过来，Harry赶忙别开头去—故作无趣。

他压下一阵心慌颤意。

Tom Riddle在巫师界，可谓无人不知无人不晓。风度翩翩又博通古今，受欢迎度怕是能跟魔法部长比肩。为数不少的人荐他上任，可不知怎么，当事人一推再推—似乎更喜欢将影响带给少年人。

影响，倒更像洗脑。

Harry嗤之以鼻，想起Sirius的评价。他的监护人说，Riddle跟学生攀谈，尤其那些纯血和蛇院生，或是天赋异禀者，实在居心不良。自打Grindelwald之后连年太平，可Siruis琢磨着，巫师界是否即将迎来另一位黑君主呢： Riddle得势指日可待，若非已经得势的话。

Harry也得承认，Riddle偏爱出色的学生，而他本身又具备了引人瞩目的特质。

明里，Riddle从不为黑暗作招牌—老实说—他散发了一股浩然正气，又蕴藏危险的法力，但不是邪恶法力。他在课上也从未教过黑魔法。不，Riddle更多则是通过洗脑的手段拉拢门生，引他们来提问之类。

可Harry不准备拜倒在他的风度之下。绝不。

他清楚，Riddle跟他拉拢的那帮巫师，都没那么简单。或许还有个教派呢…

他父母生前也不怎么喜欢Riddle。两人是从魔法部工作的地方回来时被害的。魔法部调查完现场，声称一名暴徒因身心双重问题痛下杀手。为给大家一个交代，部里还逮捕了Peter Pettigrew，虽然之后投入深牢大狱，却依然被他逃脱。

Harry进Hogwarts时，父母差不多辞世七年了。

那时起抚养的担子就落到了Sirius Black身上。虽然说那男人根本就没有家长的样子—比起家长更像个大哥哥吧，但Harry也没觉得这样有什么不好。

反正，他已经计划好了，一旦完成Hogwarts的学业就跑得远远的，进一个职业Quidditch球队。不是自夸，作为找球手，他确实技高一筹，有些球队也已经递来邀请。

而且別的不談…他天生善于决斗和施咒，只不过脑子总是在"云里雾里"。

他不想待在魔法界还有个原因—巫师对强者的嫉妒，他觉得离这东西越远越好。

"Potter先生？"Harry眨眨眼抬头。Riddle教授一脸期待—在等答案吧。亮绿眼睛越过男人肩头，看见一道题目四个选项。大概他在问的就是这个。

"呃…选C，教授。"Ron在身边埋下头去，肩膀止不住地颤抖起来。Hermione瞪过来翻了翻白眼，全班哄堂大笑。

Harry咧嘴一笑，避开教授不悦的眼色。待在Sirius身边长大的另一个后果就是比较…嗯…没规矩。

他在Hogwarts很受追捧，号称Gryffindor黄金男孩。当然没啥不好，因为会被很多女孩子喜欢。更别提他跟Ron和Ginny一起搞的恶作剧还大受欢迎。

爱搞恶作剧是从Sirius身上继承下来的又一项特点。

"课后留一下，Potter。"Harry挠乱了头发。这就是他想要的啊…他就等着那男人让自己的思想完全扭曲啊。

深色眼睛又一次锥子般探进他的眼底，许久，他打了个寒噤。 尽管他已经尽可能避开那人，可那人却似乎时时监视着自己，时时能洞穿自己。

Ron朝他使眼色时Hermione无可奈何地摇头。Harry坏笑起来，一句装傻的话能掀起这么大的骚动，真有意思。

想起上回在大厅捉弄Malfoy。事后一星期大家都对他拍肩鼓励，赞赏有嘉。肩都快拍烂了呢。

Harry望向教室另一头那个仪表考究的家伙。Malfoy在学校里横行霸道鼻子永远朝天指，自负到了极点…传说他在Riddle那里接受特殊的决斗辅导。众人看来这是一种荣幸…可Harry不这么认为。

叹口气拿出张羊皮纸，开始涂写Quidditch策略。Ron探过身来在他耳边出谋划策。

红发小子身为Gryffindor球队队长，当然自己打球也很在行。

两人画了张Malfoy被雷劈中的图，图上他一丝不苟的头发呈发散状炸开了。很幸运地赶在下课铃之前涂完，Harry和Ron笑得嘴都咧到了耳根。他将羊皮纸折成鹤，捧起来一吹，纸鹤便向教室那头的Draco飘然飞去了。

就在纸鹤要砸到金色脑袋的当口，它被Riddle擒获。男人优雅地穿过过道将之半路阻截，顺势走上台前。

"Potter，"Riddle近乎和蔼地低嘶。

Ron咽了咽，轻拍他的后背，"祝你好运伙计。"

Harry待在座位上眼巴巴看Gryffindor和Slytherin们争相涌出教室去了。绿眼睛瞥向Riddle的方向，见他缓缓擦去先前潇洒挥就的优美符号。

"Potter先生，请上前来。"是了，这就是Riddle的声音，Harry心想。柔和而…诱人的磁性嗓音，当然现在才不是在引诱谁…老天啊，那样也太恶心了，那男人老得都能当他爷爷了…

不爽。

收拾好学习用品，提着包走上前去。两手空空不带魔杖，满不在乎状。Riddle招来一把椅子悠然落定在桌前。

"坐。"命令着，拍了拍手上的粉笔灰，转身面向Harry。

Harry坐定在椅子上一副懒散样子，双腿像Sirius那般分开，袖子撩到了胳膊肘，领带松落，一头乱麻。他心想，自己要的就是与完美无缺教授来次面谈。

"那么，教授，"他看他优雅入座，礼仪配得上最高傲的纯血。他就是那么…彬彬有礼又娴熟老练，"这次又是什么呢，跟Snape留堂？我就知道你喜欢让我跟那家伙一起留堂…"顿了顿，"大概因为你们俩都很享受让我干到手指流血的擦坩埚纯体力活吧。"

Riddle将胳膊撑在桌上，十指相扣抵于面前，就那么盯着Harry瞧。

翡翠眸子不甘示弱直直望回去。

忽然，一壶茶凭空出现在Riddle案上。Harry蹙眉。

显然那人能洞穿自己的想法。

"要茶么？"Riddle伸手。十指纤长完美—一如他本人。举手投足间风度尽显，真叫人怒火中烧，而且居然从未出过差错。

这就是为什么众人爱他，也是为什么Harry恨他。

"让我猜猜，"Riddle轻巧地拈起茶杯倒上，"你喜欢放一块方糖，加很多…注意，是相当多的奶油。"

Harry无趣地半垂了眼皮看他倒入奶油。

"我也喜欢这样呢…我们真是惊人地相似。"

"喜欢喝一样的奶茶并不代表我跟您有任何相似点。"

Harry觉得被冒犯了，对教授递过的茶不予理会。

Riddle投来一道深不可测的目光，将茶杯放在他面前。Harry清清嗓子倾过身去，

"听着，教授，谢谢您的茶，也谢谢您做的一切…不过，能快点布置惩罚吗？我觉得咱们俩…打交道不太好。"

Riddle自始至终都目不转睛地盯着他，纤长手指拈勺搅了搅咖啡，又将勺搁在茶托上。

"为什么不呢，Harry？"

Harry为那个昵称缩了缩。

"我看你和Dumbledore校长常常在一起'打交道'嘛。"

Harry坏笑着往后一靠，上下抖起脚来。"那不一样，先生。他是我父母的好友，一直告诉我很多他们的故事…他也没有笼络门生的嗜好—"猛地自己住了嘴，沉默间意识到什么。

Riddle居然知道他喜欢什么茶，也知道他会去拜访Dumbledore。

"你在监视我？"

Riddle扬起眉毛。"会让你觉得困扰吗，Harry？"

Harry闭上嘴不动声色。

"我监视你—想要了解你，让你困扰了吗？"

Harry不置可否，只是越过Riddle肩头盯着窗户瞧。

这是骚扰，绝对是骚扰。

"我在你身上看到了自己，Harry。你内心最深处，一定也以为然。可我知道你将自己那面，那Slytherin的一面隐藏了起来。"这句话可是出自Slytherin继承人之口。

所有人都知道他的身份—可这层身份却从未动摇众人对他的嘉许。

"我是个彻头彻尾的Gryffindor，教授。"Harry言语间充满自豪，却也掺杂着一丝苦涩。他记起帽子说要将自己分入蛇院—而他告诉帽子，为了让已故父母骄傲，他要去Gryffindor。"您是不是对每个学生都說这么一套呀，先生？"Harry小声嘀咕，亮绿直刺那双被逗乐了却依然机警的眼睛。

"您真以为每个学生都想像您一样么？那么请注意，先生，我想成为跟您完全相反的人。"

Riddle冷笑起来，呷一口茶不为所动。"嗯，那你可以自我祝贺一下哦，Potter。你是条懒虫，是个自负的混蛋，做出的事像白痴。"

Harry做个怪相，往椅子里窝了窝。

"算你走运，我居然还能看见那个真实的你，那个隐匿于污垢之下，被肮脏的Black养大而—"

"Sirius才不肮脏呢，我也不—"

Riddle置若罔闻继续說着。

"我知道藏在那自负笑靥之下，粗鲁言行之下的你，是个绝顶天才…一位强大巫师。"Riddle眼里闪动的贪婪吓到了Harry。

"你是稀世之宝，Potter。何不卸下顽劣伪装，拥抱真正的自我呢？"Riddle放下茶杯的动作过猛了些，他倾过身，"是碍于你的教父吗？他缺乏为人父应有的素质，可我肯定你敬爱他，你怕自己将书看得重于扫帚，就会遭他鄙视？"

"听着，先生—"

"告诉我Potter，离开Hogwarts后有什么打算？"Riddle好奇地问，"Black那时去当Auror倒算有所作为…"

Harry咬紧牙关。"我要离开英国，走的越远越好，加入一支职业球队当搜球手。"

Riddle对他眨了眨眼，哑然失笑。"好天分白白浪费了。"Harry冷笑。

"你有强大的潜力，Harry。足以独当一面—"

"我不想搀合到政界里去。"Harry拿好书包起身，"讲完了吗，先生？"

Riddle打了个坐下的手势。"没呢Potter，坐下。"Harry只好管住嘴不情不愿地照做。"我还剩一年半时间改变你出国的念头。"Riddle坐直，望向Harry的眼里充满了欲望。

"看来这一年会很漫长呢，教授。因为我不打算放弃Quidditch加入你的小教派。"

Riddle对"教派"这个词眨了眨眼，弯起嘴角。

"你忘了我有权管束你，孩子。我是个教授，所以能随意安排你的时间，取消你的特权。"口气里满是愉悦。

Harry又挠了挠头皮，干瞪眼。

"那你忘了我跟校长是好朋友，教授。"他注意到男人并未否认"教派"的事。实际上，他看起来非常兴奋。

Riddle靠回去十指相扣抵在下颌，黑眼睛隐隐闪耀着什么。"你真的很Slytherin呢，孩子。"Harry喘了口气再次起身。

"坐回去，我还没讲完。"

翠绿对上靛蓝，Harry缓缓坐下，目不转睛。反倒是Riddle先移开了视线，看向桌上成堆的纸，抽出一张摊开。

"你肯定知道即将召开的决斗大会，对吧？四年级以上都能参加。"

Harry点了一下头，又开始抖脚。

"别抖了，"Riddle呵斥着越过羊皮纸瞪着他的脚。Harry窝进椅子，抱起胳膊来。"参赛者要签名—截止日期是昨天。我看你经过公告栏时连看都没看一眼，也没签名。"

"啊，"Harry向前倾身，"那是因为我本来就没想签名…先生。"Riddle皱眉时，他忍不住坏笑起来。

"明天你得来。虽然过了截止日期，但我同意你参加。"

"抱歉，教授，不过我觉得您误会了。"Harry看那男人咬紧牙关时，笑得咧开了嘴。"你瞧，我没签名是因为我不想去，而不是因为我觉得你会为此给我参赛特权。"

Harry顿了顿，"我并没有为您的特权受宠若惊…"

"Gryffindor扣一百分，Potter，明天去Filch那里留堂。"

Harry倒抽一口冷气。一百分？Hermione会要了他的脑袋。他见Riddle起身，高挑身姿传来极强的压迫感。"不许再那样对我说话，明白吗？"他眼里闪烁着危险的光芒，Harry不得已移开视线，收敛了点嚣张气焰。

"明白，教授。"他咬了咬牙。"让我猜猜，你要我参赛？"额头开始冒汗。"可我不行呀，Riddle教授，真的不行。我恨决斗…"

"那么就等着处罚好了，"Riddle坐下来，无动于衷。"如果你参赛我就奖给你一百分，并且会很乐意让你跟我留堂，而不是Filch。"

Harry靠在椅背上，抬头望天花板，为决斗的事拗起了手指—他真的不能决斗。做不到。对决时，他会变成该死的怪物…"不，教授，"翠绿瞥向男人的方向。

Riddle扬起眉毛。"真的，我不会决斗。"

靛蓝眼睛盯着他，显得不可思议。"你不会决斗？我们上课复习过决斗技巧了，那堂课连我都知道你有听—"

Harry猛地摇摇头，不敢招供自己的特异功能。"不先生，求你…我真的不想决斗。我会承担扣分接受Filch的留堂。"他再次起身，这回Riddle没拦他。

转身走出房间，依然能感觉到机警的目光钉在背上。

"Harry，"脚步停在一半，后背朝着教授。"期待你明天露面。"

Harry在身后关上了门。

—CBS—

"决斗大会…我都等不及了…"

"Riddle教授是Hogwarts最优秀的教授…一定能出色地主持大会。"她咯咯笑着。"但愿他能给我单独辅导一次…"

Harry想吐，看着那帮人涌进大堂。此时此刻，决斗大会开始了。Hermione和Ginny很早就来了，兴奋地窃窃私语，说不定能看到Riddle上阵呢。

真可悲呐，Ron完全同意他的观点。

Gryffindor Quidditch队刚刚训练完。刚刚的意思是几分钟前，队里所有人还在更衣室洗澡更衣什么的。

但Harry穿着队服就来大堂前，汗湿了头发。他自己也不知道到底是什么吸引他来的。

亮绿眼睛看着门关上。

他心里其实知道自己想这么做，想对Riddle证明他没什么…古怪的。昨天那场谈话极其尴尬，今天回想起来还好似个梦。那男人自以为能看透他，真让人苦恼。

Harry冷笑起来。他才不是Slytherin呢…

挠挠头阖上眼。可Riddle没错。他确实是为了父母和Sirius才选择今天这条路的。他想要让他们骄傲…他想要成为Gryffindor黄金男孩—受欢迎—帅气—直率—Quidditch明星…恶作剧者…全是为了他们。还因为他父母是被纯粹的对天分的嫉妒所杀。若他要用这项天分…这项诡异的天分决斗，他怕会重蹈覆辙。Merlin啊，他并不怕死，可如果拥有家庭，他不想像父母那样离开自己的子女。

咬住下唇慢悠悠走进大堂，尽可能小声地推开门。不过无所谓了。Riddle站在正中央的高台上，一席高领决斗长袍一如既往地潇洒。这装束让他看起来步步生风。

男人停下讲话，眼睛猛然转向犹豫不决的Harry。"啊，Potter先生…我知道你会加入的。"

Harry朝四面八方望向自己的目光付之一笑。他缓缓挪到Hermione和Ginny身后时两人对他皱眉。他跟Ginny断断续续交往过，此时这女朋友拉住他的胳膊。"还以为你没签名呢Harry。"Harry能感觉到人们不时的窥探，但他只盯着Ginny的褐色眼睛。

"Riddle教授罚我来的，我猜。"转身望向Riddle，听他解释参赛分配。每个年级内部先决出胜负，再让各个年级的冠军对决。

Harry尽力避开Riddle言辞间还向他投来的洋洋目光，一门心思都在自己的诡异技能上。想到过会儿学生们会朝他作出怎样恐怖厌恶的表情，手都沁出汗来了。连Ron和Hermione都不知道他的这项…天分。Merlin啊，他怎么能称之为"天分"呢？简直是病态，一如同样被他隐藏起来的爬说语能力。至少别的蛇语者他还听说过—比如Riddle。可连Riddle也没有那种咒怨般的天赋啊。

不，他从没听說过有谁患了同样的病。

他能不费吹灰之力地决斗。不是简简单单知道咒语然后来回投掷，不，完全不同。这跟Riddle或 Dumbledore的决斗技法都不同，应该说更为复杂。在咒语如何运作还有如何念咒方面Harry学得并不好—事实上他在这方面很欠缺。 少数几个能念的咒语是Rictusempra咧嘴呼啦啦和Alohomora阿拉霍洞开…很可笑吧。

可他那诡异天分弥补了理论知识的匮乏…他只要意念一动心中一想，想要发生的事就会发生。

变形课上，他只要心里想着让高脚杯最终变成的物件，再轻敲魔杖，高脚杯就会变。

魔咒课上，他只要心里想着就能凭意念施咒…

黑魔法防御术时，挥挥魔杖就能让对手跳起吉格舞…或者更糟糕地，让他们窒息倒地。

他无所不能，心思一动不费吹灰之力。甚至无需像无杖魔法那样回想默念咒语。

他是个该死的怪物。众人苦苦操练的东西，Harry能轻易做到。开始他还以为是自己的魔杖…可当意志更集中时，居然能不借助魔杖施咒。 就算那样只能施小咒语，之后也会头痛—可依然证明并不是魔杖的问题。

他是个怪人。

一个宁可打一辈子Quidditch也不要将自己的诅咒公之于众然后被人放在显微镜下研究的怪人。

"Potter和Malfoy，"Harry眨眨眼，回过神来。

身边学生们对这个组合窃笑着，嘴咧到了耳根。

Hermione抽了口气，瞪眼看教授。

"他故意的，"她轻声鄙弃，推了把愣掉的Harry。"去吧Harry，让Malfoy见识一下，你才不怕呢。"

可连Hermione也因他决斗知识的匮乏心存犹豫。毕竟，Harry对学习从没表现出多大兴趣。但她也不知道Harry根本不必学习的原因。

他木然走上决斗场，完全无视Riddle和Malfoy。

Riddle有意为之。他不是在训练Malfoy决斗么？

Merlin啊，他真希望自己有更多时间考虑怎么掩饰那个诡异天分。 本来希望到这后能跟Malfoy以外的人组合，然后随便应付一下，避免参赛。 那样就能太太平平速战速决，向Riddle表示他才不怕决斗，同时也能让自己淘汰出局。

可现在他在跟Malfoy对决啊，这下就不同了。

那家伙完全是个混蛋。瞧他脸上一副冷笑…Harry在想让他赢自己会不会'亏了'。

他在赛场上站好，身边就是站在场中央的Malfoy和Riddle。

"魔杖呢，Potter？"Riddle轻声问他，惹得一众Slytherin放声大笑。他眨眨眼。哦，魔杖…至少得用魔杖好看起来稍微…

Merlin哟，他傻了。

他上下拍了拍猩红袍子，肯定放在哪儿了。此时笑声愈发响亮，Harry知道Gryffindor也在笑，对他小小地戏谑，所以咧了咧嘴。Harry终于漫不经心地从腰带上抽出魔杖时Riddle看起来完全没有玩笑的意思。

"真蠢到家了，Potter。"Malfoy冷笑着，魔杖已经到位。"你的脑子一定永远都是'云里雾里'的吧。"

"那么我想那些发胶让你变得很像批条客呢Malfoy。"Gryffindor们大笑着应和，Harry倾身将魔杖指向那家伙的脑袋。心里极力抵制让那脑袋变成金红色的冲动。

或许对决可以满足他一下。

"互相鞠躬，"Riddle干脆道。"你們的小口角很无趣。"Malfoy因教授的批评白了脸，赶紧鞠躬。

Harry遗憾地也回了礼，心里想着自己的事，然后脸不小心撞上了Malfoy的脑袋。

他叫了声捂住鼻子，忙推开那人，金发男孩的脸已经跟他一般红了。"我发傻了…"

从鼻子的痛感中恢复过来，Harry转过身去，昂首阔步地走到决斗台另一端，猛地转回来面对金发。

身体已经渐渐进入决斗状态。

但Hermione投来的怒视告诉Harry他看起来一点都不专业。

Malfoy跨开一点步子，重心下移准备进攻。

Harry好奇他会怎么做。

"一，"Riddle退回安全区域。"二，"

他想自己該假装念咒。并非每个巫师都要把咒语大声嚷嚷出来的。只要动动嘴皮小声嘀咕，不就行了吗？

"三。"

Malfoy朝他念咒时Harry眨了眨眼。而当那道咒语偏离目标击中身后时，他的惊讶化为了愉悦。

他挥动着魔杖，眯起眼来看那个气得冒烟的Malfoy。金发男孩又施了个咒语，这次咒语擦着他的袍子飞了过去。"动起来，Potter！"Malfoy红着脸唾弃。

"你若连目标也击不中，我有啥好动的呢？"Harry轻声嘲弄他，笑得很欢。

Harry觉得Malfoy在Riddle那里接受额外训练呢。

笑声在大堂里蔓延开，Malfoy甩动手腕吼了道Harry不认识的咒语。当他意识到那咒语径直飞来时，汗开始冒出来。

几乎是无意识地动动魔杖，嘟哝着类似"Quidditch"的词，一块强有力地盾牌就凭空出现。

Merlin啊，要是他以后不去打Quidditch，可能会查查这个正规的咒语是啥。

可学习对他来说不太容易，他比较喜欢直接做。而且他…根本没学习的必要。

眼角余光里能瞥见，Riddle有意注视着他。他极力不为教授会怎么想分心，集中精力向Malfoy施咒。 想象咒语穿透Malfoy的防御将男孩击得倒退。

果不其然，'心想事成'了。他无比苦涩地看着金发男孩连连后退，猛地倒在地上。Harry的胃拧了起来，开始后悔参加这个愚蠢的对决。

还没等他回过神来，Malfoy又扔出一道咒语。Harry没有防御，至少該显得稍微正常一点。

可他没料到的是，Malfoy扔出的这道咒语砍伤了他的胳膊。

长袍撕裂开来，切口肿胀起来，殷红顺势淌下手掌指间，滴落地板。Harry做了个怪相，绿眼睛望向兴致盎然的Malfoy时隐隐闪着光。 怒火蒙蔽了他的思想，他将咒语甩向那男孩…

那咒语会让他感觉自己走在一道高高挂起的细长钢丝上。

Malfoy那脸真惹人发笑。

只见他拧着脸，惊惧地张大了嘴尖叫。他伸出脚尖，双臂前前后后甩着保持平衡，想要退回去。礼堂里笑声四起，可Harry一点也不开心…他的魔杖又一次挥动—嘴里念叨着狗屎—那根看不见的钢丝崩断了。

Draco尖叫起来，瞳孔收缩。金发男孩丢下魔杖向前倒去，惊慌失色。 Harry眨眨眼，意识到自己的所作所为其实很残忍。

不，简直是冷酷而歹毒的。身边环绕着的学生们都鸦雀无声，他知道他们此刻的眼神…

"Merlin，"Harry低喃着，瞥了眼Riddle。所见的情景让他不禁倒退一步。

教授露出贪婪之色，凝视着Harry的眼睛…竟然是眩目的猩红色。Harry咽了咽，才意识到自己干了什么—他所作的这些会让他付出巨大代价。

他只愿…只愿…

魔杖指向头顶，想象时间胶着凝固。猛闭起含泪的眼睛，全身心地祈祷希望，那咒怨般的能力会起作用。

魔杖在手里颤抖，发热，接着静止。

水汪汪的绿眼睛睁开，诧异地看着自己一手造成的景象。Malfoy还差毫厘就摔在地上了，灰眼睛里写满了恐惧。

转而看人群，大部分人大惑不解地盯着Malfoy，有些惊慌，还有些被逗乐了。

Hermione是少数几个用简直不认识他的表情看着他的人，脸上混杂了失望和不确信。

Harry受不了。

速速挥了挥魔杖，将Malfoy摆回决斗开场的准备姿势。又让Hermione出现在决斗场的另一端，这样看起来就像两人正要对决。他慢慢走下决斗台，深深吸气，不知道这是否会起作用。他从没试过一忘皆空咒，如果想象学生们忘记他参赛，忘记这件事…而且Hermione 和Malfoy才是第一对竞争者…

挥动魔杖，但愿能奏效。 这期间，他简直要为自己的所作所为呕吐。他发誓从此以后再也不用这项能力了。绝不。

魔杖高高举起，擦去人们脑海中的记忆，包括Riddle教授。

在解冻时间之前他不会知晓结果，但值得一博。

Harry混迹于众人之间，焦急地等待。如果奏效，他会实现自己的誓言，再也不这么做了…反之，他会再用一次这能力逃出魔法界。

巫师们会对他有什么想法呀？会起杀意，嫉妒，党引，虚情假意，和更多敌人…他受不了。

他只顾着烦恼计划会不会实现，没发觉那猩红双眼追逐着自己的每一步。Riddle确实被冻在了原地，思想却不受拘束…

Harry咬起下唇躲进阴影里解冻了时间。大堂略微抖了抖，一道亮光闪过—晃得Harry闭上了眼。再次睁开时，Hermione跟Malfoy正在对决，而台下为各自的队友加油鼓劲。

胃依然揪紧着，他将门推开一条缝溜了出去。

一切都落在猩红眼里。


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

作者留言：Harry为那个'咒怨'得了心病，会为那样打击都会鄙视他。然而问题是，那不仅仅是种力量，更是种黑暗倾向。为了让Sirius和父母满意，他必须成为正直的人。你会发觉当他没想那个咒怨—或者很长一段时间没发作时—他相当正常。但愿我们可爱的Tom能帮帮他。

顺便說一句：这篇文里Harry不戴眼镜。

往脸上泼了两把水，Harry像只溺水的猫一般喘息不止。Malfoy惊慌失措的景象滑过脑际。再也不能这么做了。金发这次完全是因他的慈悲才得救的…这让他感觉甚好。

但这也是为什么他再也不能使用那种能力的原因。

他怎么就这么傻呢？为什么他就这么傻呢？他唯一在行的—唯一一件在行的也是唯一一件該做的事情—就是Quidditch。决斗，嘲弄，尤其是残酷的咒语，都下不为例。

回想自己能如何轻而易举地影响同学的细想。一挥魔杖，一动心思，大家就都中招了。真让人胃里翻腾。

Harry将水泼进嘴里，屏住呼吸。亮绿眼镜望着镜子，水滴模糊了视线。倒影可真像只可怜巴巴的溺水猫呀。平日里古铜色的皮肤惨白惨白的，乱发滴下的水淌到脸上。向前倾身，屏气凝神地望进镜子里面。他看起来很正常。虽然以年龄来看矮了些消瘦了些，可他很正常…没有太多强健的肌肉…也没有满脸胡须…表面上什么也看不出，他体内有那样的诅咒。

瞳孔忽然收缩，感觉肺中的空气被抽走了。湿漉漉的手指紧紧攥着同样湿漉漉的台盆，眼前出现黑点，他跪了下来。要杀死自己，易如反掌。自从发觉那些事情都是他一手造成的之后，他已经数次企图自杀了。那个诅咒让他能阻断自己的呼吸，静止所有的动脉，抽空肺部…无所不能…

脖颈上的静脉开始跳动。他在排水管边蹲下，揪住头发大叫。这样反而更好，不是么？

他怎么能那么做呢？他就知道一旦使用那种能力，就再也停不了。直到所有人都中了咒，他才会收手。

身边的水管纷纷爆裂，水花四溅，瓷座开裂。手指下的台盆剧烈地颤抖着炸开，他猛地倒在地上，镜子碎片扎进皮肤。终于，肺和脑都耗尽了，含在口中的水再也不需要了。

最后想到的是，Sirius会失望的。不知道Sirius对他的诡异能力和自杀，哪个更失望些。

水从嘴里流出来，在脸颊边淌成一汪。

—CBS—

他能感觉到自己的力气渐渐恢复了。

黑眼睛缓缓睁开，才发觉一台机器在维持自己的呼吸。Merlin啊，Harry看到他这副样子会怎么想呀？

小尖头叉子不必担心，他很快就会康复的。光想到Harry，暖流就涌遍了全身。

忽然，床边的机器停止运行了。暴风雨般的灰眼睛圆睁，肺部开始颤抖。他走前最后看到的景象，是一个用魔杖指着那太生命仪器的身影。

"我爱你，小尖头叉子。"

-CBS-

Harry睁开眼，精疲力尽。一如所料，他人在医院里。"Merlin…"为头疼呻吟。

"Potter先生，"Harry发觉三位巫师站在自己身边。Dumbledore, Riddle和McGonagal统统居高临下。

"感觉如何？"Dumbledore轻声嘟哝。Harry又阖上眼，但愿再次睁开时他们能够—

不，他不能再希望任何事发生了…"还好，"低声答着，嗓音嘶哑。他们会疑心他自杀的原因吗？会告诉Sirius吗？Merlin，他对付不来。"发生什么事了？"故作不知，避开Riddle的视线。那男人让他想起决斗室里的事情。

"Riddle教授在浴室找到了你，Harry。"Dumbledore扬起眉毛，Harry皱眉。"他对我们说，听见浴室里有骚动，然后就发觉你受伤了。"

Harry深吸一口气。"我没法解释，校长，我真的没法—"

年迈的校长抬起手来，慈祥的兰眼睛望向他。Harry犹豫了。他看起来一点也没有生气或失望，流露出的只有理解。"你无需解释，Harry。Riddle教授已经惩罚过搞破坏的鬼魂了。她叫Moaning Myrtle（哭泣的桃金娘）。你和同学们肯定听说过她在浴室里出没。"他悲哀地笑笑，Harry眨了眨眼。

他拒绝看Riddle。连Riddle也对发生的事一无所知，只能用哭泣的淘金娘当替罪羊替他掩饰惨遭破坏的浴室。"Promfrey夫人已经将你医好了，什么时候想走都可以。"

Dumbledore望了眼McGonagall。"但，有些事我们得跟你私下谈谈。"

Harry的胸口揪紧了，他坐起身靠在枕头上。他看到自己的院长紧锁眉头，满眼怜惜。

"什么事？"Harry喘着气问，向前坐了一点。"是Sirius吗？他是不是出了什么事？"看Dumbledore的表情，他想到了最坏的可能，于是自己的脸也哗的一下子白了，紧接着又通红通红的。眼泪涌上来，McGonagall安慰地把着他的肩膀。

"Harry，Sirius是在执行Auror任务时被袭击的。"Dumbledore深深吸气，脸色灰暗。"已经处于危险期好几天了。"

Harry把头埋向膝盖却质问那男人。"好几天了？那为什么不告诉他垂危了？他现在，是不是死了？"

Dumbledore抿起嘴，审视着他。McGongall开口。"Harry，"她的手以慈母的方式撩过他的刘海。"Sirius三天来都因为魔咒昏睡不醒。直到手术时心力衰竭，今天过了世。"

Harry以全然恐惧盯着她。

"我知道对你打击很大，Harry—"

"你才不知道，"Harry心灰意冷道。他撇开她的手，死死盯着面前的墙。他不理他们，即使Dumbledore轻声安慰了几句。他封闭在自己的思想里，瞳孔在绿色中扩张。

他发觉自己置身于一个小盒子里。而其他所有人都不见了。

他只能看见Sirus坐在自己对面。

"为什么要离开我呢？"Harry轻声哭泣。"你怎么能离开我呢？你答应过的，Sirius。你答应过过要跟我在一起。"

对面的英俊男人微微笑了笑—那是Harry见过的他唯一一个不带玩味的笑。"虽然我想要待在你身边，一直等你老到长皱纹了，可我猜，或许别处需要我吧，Harry。"

深灰眼睛凝视他，竟有了些父亲的气息。"我是如此为你骄傲，小尖头叉子。"

Harry摇摇头，否认Sirius的话。"你不为我骄傲，Sirius。"教父伸出手，安慰地握住他的小手。温暖的皮肤传来宽慰和镇静。"我对你隐瞒了那么多…"Harry崩溃了，长长的睫毛间落下一滴眼泪，滴在相握的手上。

"无论你是什么，Harry，我决不会对你失望。你父母和我尽所能养育你，如今你已长成一名意志坚强的少年。"Sirius言语温和，却透着力量，让Harry颤抖得愈发厉害。

接下来是我的翻译,水平不高请谅解=v=||| 但是我会尽量翻好的!

"你不懂，Sirius。"Harry反驳，不顾一切地抱住他的教父,想要再和他呆久一点。他们这么快就分开了…"在我的身体中有黑暗。我有能力摧毁任何阻拦在我道路上的东西。"

"但是，你没有用它来摧毁一切，Harry。在将来的有一天它可能会让你受不了，你会屈服，会使用这让你恐惧的力量—但是我知道你永远不会摧毁这个世 界。相反，你可能会用它去做正确的事情。"那个男人停顿了一下，他紧紧地拥住了Harry。"有一件最重要的事情你要记住，Harry，你要相信你自己所 做的事情一定是正确的。"那个男人的身影渐渐变淡，Harry激动了起来，扑向他教父的怀里。

那个男人狠狠地，带有保护性地回抱了Harry。眼泪从Harry的脸庞滑下，沾湿了Sirius乌黑的头发。"我爱你，Sirius。"

"小尖头叉子…千万不要忘了。"

身上温暖的怀抱渐渐消失，Harry返回了他在校医务室的视角。他发现自己依旧在瞪着对面那堵墙。但是这次，眼泪从脸颊上掉落，顺着他的皮肤缓缓滑下。Dumbledore依旧在讲话，安慰他一切都会好的。但是它不会。

"我现在想要一个人呆着。"Harry冷静地说道。

在三个教授离开并拉下病床边的帷幕之后，时间看上去缓慢了下来。

他不能理解刚刚发生了什么。他希望那是他的能力让他能够见Sirius最后一面—尽管只有一小会儿。但是他有一种感觉，那只是他那失控的，悲伤的想象力 把Sirius的形象凝聚起来的。他召唤出了那个影像…在那里他向Sirius倾诉了他的秘密—那个他仅有的秘密。他的教父接受了他。那只是他希望 的。他从没有机会向他的教父吐露那个秘密。

这使他心碎，因为他再也没有机会向Sirius倾诉了。

Harry试着停止哭泣。他毕竟，快要十七岁了…但是Sirius的身影又一次跳入他的脑海。那个男人调皮的笑容，他的酒窝，他乱乱的头发…那个男人 是他的一切。Sirius过去是一个调皮的惹祸精，但在必要的情况下他还是会变得安静。例如在他父母去世的那阵子，Sirius陪着他一整晚，抱着他。那 个男人忍受了他乱发脾气，并在之后给了他一支冰激凌…Sirius有着糟糕的照顾人的技巧，但是他却是一个不可思议的朋友，一个兄弟。

心脏一紧，Harry又开始哭泣。眼泪模糊了他的视线，他把脸埋在枕头中。痛哭慢慢转为呜咽，他小小的身形痛苦着。

这一次，Sirius不会在这里抱着他一晚上了。

-CBS-

过了几天后他的生活便进入正轨。这个学期几乎就要结束了，暑假不久就要开始了。期末考试来了又走—Harry没有任何抱怨。他的分数可能很糟糕，但是哪个Quidditch球队会需要好成绩呢？

Hermione，Ron和Ginny都很支持他。他想要一个人呆着的时候他们会离开；他想要安静地和他们坐着的时候—他们会学习或者安静地做作业，或 者是来上一盘棋。教授们都向他露出了怜悯的表情，除了Snape和Riddle，上课的时候让Harry休息，除了考试快来的时候。Harry没有学习， 他不关心。他们或许都已经对他失望了。

他没有闲心去感到愧疚。

Sirius的葬礼将在暑假的第一天进行。葬礼会顺利进行，希望一切都按着Harry的计划进行着…

绿眸的少年疲惫地将一张羊皮纸折起来，塞进了他的长袍中。他接下来只要向Dumbledore申请就行了，所有的事情都会正常起来的，或者说是，慢慢的恢 复正常。英国的范尔口猎鹰队(The English Quidditch team of the Falmouth Falcons)已经同意让他去担任球队的找球手了。当然其他的球队也愿意提供这个机会，但是范尔口猎鹰队是Sirius最喜欢的球队，原因是这球队的比 赛很野蛮，并且激动人心。Harry已经联系了球队的拥有者与球队队长，并且接受了让他担任找球手的这个决定。

他会在这个夏天进入球队。在Sirius的葬礼结束那天他便会动身前往训练营。他没有告诉任何他的朋友们这件事，但是他确信他们会支持他…尤其是Ron，他一定会因为免费拿到比赛门票而欣喜若狂的。

"柠檬堆，"Harry向滴水嘴石像柔柔地说出口令。石像跳着打开了，螺旋石梯连接着校长办公室的大门。"没事的…"

敲了敲门，Dumbledore叫了Harry的名字并且让他进了办公室。他打开办公室的门时便迟疑了,因为他看到Riddle正坐在那个老人的对面。 Riddle教授一直都不喜欢Dumbledore，看到这两个人正在谈话实在是很古怪。只是Harry不知道的事情就是，他们都有一个共同的兴趣， 他，Harry Potter。

"啊Harry，我们刚刚还在谈论你呢。"看到了Riddle，Harry的脸白了白。那个人自从那天在他的办公室里谈过话后就再也没有找他私下谈话了—在所有事都乱成一团之前。他的自信心变得强了一些—在确定咒语对Riddle有用之后。黑眸紧紧盯着他。

"真的，校长？"他的手指摸着来自范尔口的羊皮纸。

"一个叫做Chase的人在今天早上联系了我并告诉了我一个消息，一个十分令我感兴趣的消息。"Dumbledore扬了扬他的眉毛，手指合拢着放在他的 胡须下面。Harry做了个鬼脸，他希望自己是第一个在有人联系校长之前告诉他这事情的人。"他告诉我你接受了一份合约，为他们的队伍担任找球手。最有趣 的部分就是这个合约从夏天开始生效。"

Harry点了点头，"是的先生。我希望我能第一个向你讨论这件事的…"他尽量无视身边那个警戒的Riddle，"他们做了一个对我来说做好的决定，先生。我有很高的薪水—"

"我不担心那个薪水问题，Harry。"Harry深吸了一口气，知道这话题要向哪里发展，"困扰我的是，你下一年将不会回到学校里来…或者说是你在学校的最后一年。"

"但是先生，Chase先生要给我提供知道—学习我遗漏的东西。"Harry顿了顿，"他也为那个埋单。"看到Dumbledore有点怀疑的脸，他迅速加了一句，"你知道我有多想要这个—"

"这不是重点，Mr. Potter。"Riddle插话道，一边搅拌着他的茶。从他的角度，Harry可以清楚的看到茶里加满了奶油。"你这学年的考试成绩有些…不理想。我 们怎么可能相信在你以后的路上会学得更好？"Riddle当然不会同意了—这个男人想要用一年的时间来改变Harry想参加Quidditch的决定。 然而他却震惊地发现发现没有那么长的时间来完成它了。

Dumbledore点了点头，拿起了他桌上的一些纸。在半月形的镜片后面，Dumbledore嘴唇向下弯曲着，"草药学得了'D'"Harry畏缩 了，在他发现校长拿着的是他的成绩单之后皱了皱眉。"…魔药学是'E'，而你的神奇生物保护学得了你这张成绩单中最好的成绩，Mr. Potter。让我们看看这里…"Harry有点脸红。他没有在考试的时候用他的那不正常的能力—换来的只能是那些糟糕的成绩。他知道…但是他并没 有为难。

"魔咒课是P，黑魔法防御课是D，魔法史是A，变形课的成绩也相当糟糕，还有占卜课，简直惨不忍睹…"Dumbledore的声音渐渐变轻，把羊皮纸放回了桌子上，失望的看着Harry。"简短的来说，你的六年级是失败的。"

Harry咬了咬他的嘴唇，看着Dumbledore身后的窗户，"你不懂，校长。我需要这个。我永远都不会成为Hermione或者是班里的尖子生。学校对我没有吸引力，我根本不需要它。我只想自由自在的飞翔—将这个世界抛在脑后。"

"我认为，Harry，你的结论下得太早了。Sirius的事的确是一个大打击…但是它不是做这些不顾后果的事情的理由。你的父母和Sirius都是伟大的巫师，他们的工作尽心尽责，并受了良好的教育—"

"然后看看他们发生了什么，"Harry苦涩地打断了他的话。"我不是我的父亲，先生。我有一种天赋—"

"是的你的确有一种天赋。"Riddle又开始向Harry露出了热切的表情。"一种应该被开发并且需要好好培养的天赋。"

Harry保持安静，瞪着那个男人，不知道他在说什么。"我有打Quidditch的天赋，校长。"他把注意力完全放在Dumbledore身上。"那是 我一生中最想要完成的事情。"他看到校长正在渐渐屈服，他感到很激昂。"我向你，Dumbledore校长保证，在我接受训练的人生之路上，我的成绩不会 很糟，甚至会更好。如果不是这样，我会回到Hogwarts来。"

Dumbledore深沉地看着他，打量着他。Harry睁着眼睛，向校长表达他的意愿与决心—  
>同时也无望地希望那个人会允许他逃离Hogwarts。"好吧Harry。"听到这个，Riddle嘶嘶地低吟，语气中充满了不快。Harry强忍着不要露出笑容。"我会同意它，是因为我知道这对你有多重要。<p>

"校长。"Riddle危险地低吼。"对学生特殊对待…这不像你…"那个男人看着他，墨蓝色（作者的设定）的头发遮挡住他的双眼。在那对暗黑的眼睛里，Harry看到了一个危险的承诺，承诺一定会带走他—完完全全地占有他。

Harry移开了视线，给了Dumbledore一个灿烂的笑容。"谢谢你，先生。我永远都不会忘记这个的。"他起身准备离开屋子，看到了Dumbledore轻轻的笑容。

那个老人向他点头，目光闪烁。"如果这让你高兴，孩子，那就去做。我总希望你是最好的。"Harry点头，他和校长之间特殊的纽带渐渐显露。Riddle发出了恶心的嘶声，放下他的茶杯并站了起来。"不要忘了写信，Harry。"

"我不会忘记的校长。"在他离开螺旋楼梯前，他给了老人一个最后的笑容。

今天将举行Gryffindor和Ravenclaw之间的决赛—Chase先生和范尔口队的队长也会参加—在比赛结束之后开一个小小的会议并签署合约。自从Sirius去世后他再也没有像今天这样激动过了。

在他急急忙忙冲向贮藏室更换队服的时候，一只手伸出并强迫性地围住了他。惊讶地吸了口气，Harry转身看到Riddle就站在他身后。"Gryffindor加100分。"说着，Riddle故意用肩膀碰了他。

Harry目瞪口呆地站在那里，直到他意识到了为什么Riddle会奖励给他100分。

"如果你参赛我就奖给你一百分，并且会很乐意让你跟我留堂，而不是Filch。"在Sirius去世的那段日子里他没有得到任何课后留堂，但是…拿回那100分…

Riddle知道了。

他不知怎么地躲过了Harry的咒语，并有能力记住决斗比赛上发生了什么。

"不，教授！"Harry低声吼道，伸手抓住那个年长的男人做工精巧的斗篷。

Riddle转身，Harry犹豫地站着。Riddle很危险。从那个人热切的表情中就看得出来—Harry猜测Riddle不想把这个告诉 Dumbledore。"你是一个Magus。"纤细而优雅的手指伸出，抚摸过他的手臂。路过的学生疑惑地看着这对不大可能在一起的一对靠得这么的近。因 为这很古怪。Riddle教授从来没有对Harry Potter有过特殊的注意，而Harry Potter也一直对Riddle教授很无礼。

那个教授有些抱歉地分开了他，取而代之的是抓着他斗篷的袖子拖着他走过礼堂。Harry保持着安静，并不知道Riddle为什么要这么做。那个男人的魔法气息爱抚过他的皮肤，但在他控制住自己后，这种感觉看起来渐渐消失了。

Harry一被拉进Riddle的办公室，身后的大门便关上了。他抵在门上，对Riddle充满热切的瞪视露出痛苦的表情。"一个好斗的Magus…他们珍惜得不可思议，那么的…令人喜爱，那么的富有魅力。"他轻声低语，听起来却那么得致命，流露出他那秘密的目的。

"请不要告诉任何人。"他脑海中徘徊着'Magus'一词。他终于知道了他的…病的名字。他甚至连人类都不是—他是个该死的魔法生物。

Riddle的眼睛看起来又闪过一丝红光，Harry紧紧地靠在门上。"你没有告诉任何人？连Dumbledore和你的朋友也没有？"沉默。这个答案已经足够了，Riddle看起来很愉悦。"你所有的，Harry，是一种天赋—为什么你总是认为它是不好的？"

"因为他是。"Harry愤怒地嘶嘶道。"我恨它，它危险并且黑暗。它只会让我身陷麻烦。"翠绿的眼睛看着Riddle缓缓踱步，他的眼睛充血了。即使他 看起来很激动，Harry也能从他紧绷的肩膀中看出那个人的愉悦。"不要试着把我为你所用，因为它不会发生的。我就要离开了，去参加Quidditch。 就这样。"他停下说话，看着那个人背对着他。"我将对你保守这个秘密表示感谢…"

Harry缓缓地打开了门，走了出去。那个人消瘦的肩膀依旧对着他。"你没有看到过我的另一面。"Riddle充满欲望地低语。

"我知道。"

随着那句话，Harry转身，迅速地离开了那个危险的男人。 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

凉凉的金色物体在他手指间颤动，他举起了Snitch向观众宣告了结果。观众们兴奋地喝彩起来，人群中也不时有一些闪光冒出。如果Harry成为了Quidditch队员，他便需要适应这些照相机。

他露齿而笑，向地面飞去并在草坪上着陆。这是他作为学生在Hogwarts的最后一场正式比赛。他的猜测是正确的，当他把这个消息告诉他的朋友们 时，Ron是最兴奋的。Ginny在得知消息之后变得有些阴沉，而Hermione则向他发表了一篇关于提早离校的演讲。在Harry告诉她他在学校的第 六年的总评是不及格，而他并不想再读一年之后，Hermione闭上了她的嘴，用一种"你竟然不及格"的眼神瞪着他。

Ron欢呼着，从他的位置那冲到了球门边上，把Harry从扫帚上拽了下来并给了他一个顽皮的拥抱。剩余的Gryffindor Quidditch球队队员从空中降落，拍了拍Harry的背。笑容充满了他们的脸庞。Harry笑了起来，可是在看到那通常应该坐着人的位子空了的时 候，笑容却又消失了。那个Sirius的专座空了。

接下来的庆祝会变得模糊了起来，他试图假扮自己很快乐，但他的笑容紧绷着，看起来十分勉强。Quidditch奖杯传到了他那里，他很快就传给了Ron。红发男孩笑得很开心，举着奖杯想让全校都看到它。

尽管十分黯然，Harry还是被拉到了记者们的面前。在那里，他看到了一个有些肥胖的男人和另一个，十分帅气的男性。他们看着他的到来，露出了欢迎的笑 容。"啊，Mr. Potter。"那个肥硕的男人伸出手与Harry相握。"我是范尔口猎鹰队的所有人，Cory Chase。这位是Orion Strider，大坏蛋队长。"Cory Chase有着一头光滑的棕色头发，并留着厚重的山羊胡。他乌黑的眼睛闪烁着狡猾的光芒，他暗灰的斗篷因为他的大肚子而紧绷。Harry奇怪地觉得他是那 些麻瓜大老板们中的一员。

另一方面，Orion可能会被女士们定义为"帅哥"。他的身体健壮—比Harry想变成的样子更加肌肉发达。然而Harry则是中等身高，更加的柔软。 Orion则是高而壮硕。他的头发乌黑柔软，用绳子系起来，垂在脖颈边上。银色的眼睛审视着Harry的身体，打量着他。"我很荣幸。"Harry握了那 个所有人的手，接下来是那位队长的手。

"在比赛中你有几个很棒的动作，Harry。我期待着你来到我的队伍。"Orion咧嘴笑了，露出了他的酒窝。Harry也笑了。

"我期待和你一起比赛。"Harry回答道。当人群蜂拥向他们周围的时候他略带保卫性地紧了紧身子。他的双眼因为周围全是闪光而变得有些模糊。"告诉我你们已经习惯了眼睛前全是黑点。"Harry询问了那两个男人。

Orion大笑，递给了他一件斗篷。"我恐怕没有，Harry。"看了看手中的斗篷，Harry意识到那是范尔口队斗篷。纯白的斗篷，一条暗灰色的直线从手臂处延伸下来。脱掉了他的Gryffindor球队斗篷，套在了他的队服外面。轻微的抖动吸引了所有人的注意力。

Chase先生的手放在了Harry的肩膀上，轻轻的挤压着他。"我很愉快地欢迎这位新成员。他是一个出色的找球手，他将会带领我们的队伍进入一个全新的等级…"Chase继续向记者们介绍着Harry的'伟大'，Harry则呆在两人之间。

他的视线徘徊在人群之间，突然锁定了一个他现在一点都不想看到的人身上。Riddle教授站在人群之中，他看起来就好像是所有盯着Harry的视线中的最 中心。似乎有一道看不见的光芒照耀在他的身上，是Harry的眼睛直接就被之吸引。他站在那里，充满着提防，Lucius Malfoy则站在他的身旁。Riddle在皱眉，看起来好像是在沉思—他几乎就是在想在着如何阻止Harry离开。

Riddle是Harry急于离开的主要原因之一。那个教授很神秘…他是一个危险的谜团。他不相信那个人的动机…他知道在那位教授的角色之下还隐藏着其他的东西；一个强大的男人，拥有着迷人的笑容和充满魅力的声音。

他的视线与黑眼撞上，Riddle缓缓地给了他一个巨大的假笑。

Harry的呼吸停顿了，这时一道闪光使他暂时性失明。他眨了眨眼，发现Riddle和他身边的Lucius已经离开了。一份合同戳了戳他的脸。

他拿过漂浮在空中的羽毛笔，下了前所未有的决心在合同上签了名。

-CBS-

Riddle系紧了包裹在他瘦弱身体外的斗篷，看着肩膀后那个小小的庆祝会，更确切的说，他在凝视那个强大的珍宝（Gem。我觉得翻成珍宝有点儿…那什么，所以下文中有时候用英文代替=3=）

"Lucius。"他柔声道。

"My Lord？"Lucius的声音充满敬畏但是很轻—他不想要被其他人听到。

"我将交给你一个任务。"Riddle转身背向Potter，双手充满欲望地握紧。"我认为范尔口猎鹰队可能会破产。"黑色的眼睛看着Lucius望回 Potter。"我认为两万加隆能够完成搞定这事，不是吗？但是要留下这些钱，我需要用它…"他顿了顿，看着Potter。"把我珍贵的宝物买回来。"

-CBS-

"你的目标太危险了。"一个声音向Tom建议到，他轻蔑的奉承了几下。

"没有了你我会变成怎样呢，Salazar？"红宝石般的眼睛瞪着Salazar Slytherin的移动画像上。那位学院的建立者用他亮绿的眼睛盯着Tom—这该死的眼睛和他的Gem的双眼一模一样。

"我很了解你，Riddle。"Salazar嘶嘶地说道。"如果我记得对的话，在你二十岁，一无所有的时候，你想要开始你作为黑暗君主的道路。我负责指 导你，并阻止你完成所有的魂器。不然的话，作为你问题的回答，现在的你就会变成一个疯颠颠的疯子，脑海中没有一丝一毫的逻辑想法。没有了我，你就不会拥有 现在的那些支持者。看看你完成的事情，你过去的学生几乎都追随了你，追随了你的梦想…不要让这个…这个Magus毁了你的一切。"

"我已经是个成年人了，Salazar。我清楚地知道我的愿望。我要他。"Riddle合上了厚重的书，掸开了他袍子上的灰尘。"他的力量…是不可思议的。如果他在我们这一方，我们将会毫无疑问地取得胜利。"

"根据我从你这里听到的，他的力量是野蛮的。你不能试图去驯服一个Mugus，Riddle。你所想的东西是不顾后果的。"Tom摇了摇她的头，不向画像投去任何一瞥。"那个男孩隐藏得很深，他隐藏了他的力量。"

"我认为他是一个傻瓜。"Riddle很快地回话，看着他桌上放满的布满灰尘，又厚又重的书上。他们全是关于Magi的书。

"Magi在我还活着的时候就已经很稀少了，男孩。他们只能被自己的同类训练。那个男孩可能是他们的最后一个—"

"他的确是。"Riddle同意道。"除此之外没有任何的Magi了。但我是最接近于他力量的人了，我可以驯服他…训练他，Salazar。这可能会花 费一些时间，但在我的帮助下，他的力量能够被控制住。"Salazar没有再没有任何争论了，Tom知道那个人认为他是对的。他是唯一一个最接近 Potter的力量的人，他有能力在训练他的同时保护自己。未被驯服的Magi拥有毁灭性的力量但是一旦它被驯服—发生的将只会是奇迹。

"他会毁了他自己的。"Salazar不必要地指出，企图想改变Tom的念头。"你说过他惧怕自己的力量，Riddle，那个不正是征兆吗？"

"他已经试着自杀了。我在之前阻止过他，那么将来我也可以。我会为了扳倒魔法部和光明阵营做出一切，Salazar，那包含了一项挑战。"他停顿，看着那皱眉的男人。"你知道我有多享受挑战。"

"我要见那个男孩，面对面的。"

"正是如此。"Riddle道，"你和我一样好奇我能否完成这项挑战，Salazar，不要否认。你对力量是如此饥渴—如果你是我，你会做出和我一样的事情的。"

Salazar只是咕哝了几句，"你决定了何时向这个世界展示你的真面目了吗？"

巨大的假笑在Tom脸上绽放。

"很快了。"手指滑过布满灰尘的书，他猩红又一次闪过了他的眼睛。"在我拥有我的珍宝之后。"

-CBS-

他把包背在了背上，身着几层斗篷。这就是他要带的东西了。其他的东西都放在了Sirius庄园里。他继承了Black的姓氏和Black氏的财产…他现 在是Black家族长了。向家养小精灵下达了保持一切整洁的命令，把众人阻挡在外之后，Harry带着他的扫帚和包离开了。Harry抱有希望地想，如果 一切都按照计划进行，他便不会再回来了。他将用他的余生都与球队旅行。当他在主场比赛的时候，他能够看到他的朋友们…这就是他所需要的。他不需要是用魔 法，或者是其他什么的。

完美。

当他老了，有皱纹了，不能再参加Quidditch的时候，他将退役，住在一个又老又简陋的地方—像麻瓜一样生活。

Dumbledore在他身上下的监视咒将在十七岁时小时…也就是说只剩不到两个月了。那个老人待他如此亲切，允许他离开Hogwarts并让他被一个 范尔口队提供的人训练。当然，那个人要他时不时写信给他，这事儿不经意间的显示出校长想掌握他的动向，但是Harry可以处理这个。

现在，他正站在一个山丘上—俯瞰Sirius的葬礼。他哭过，不过多亏他离那些参加者较远，没有人发现。Sirius过去很受欢迎。作为一个帅气的单身汉，一个强有力的傲罗，他有很多的朋友和同事。只是Harry没那个心情接受陌生人的同情。

依靠在他的包上，他麻木地看着那个棺材渐渐埋入土中。直到埋棺材的土渐渐的堆积起来，客人们陆续离开的时候，Harry站了起来，缓缓走下山丘。他的扫帚和包用皮绳固定在背上，而在他的手上，则握着一束白玫瑰。

他在墓地里走着，停在了一座新挖的坟墓前。他知道身后有三个人站着，但是作为对Harry的尊重，同时也作为对Sirius的尊敬，他们都保持着安静。

他不知道他在那里站了多久，失神地望着那座埋葬他教父的土墩。"Harry…"她站在他身后，犹豫不决地问道，"你还好吗？"

转身面对Ginny，他望向她身后露出同样担忧神色的Ron和Hermione。风吹乱了他们的头发，扬起了他们黑色的袍子。"不，Ginny，我不 好…"他望回那座坟墓，轻轻地放下那束玫瑰。"不过我会好起来的。Sirius不会想要看到我对他的去世耿耿于怀。他更愿意让我走开并庆祝这一生再也没 有人管头管尾了。"他微笑，想起了那些写在Sirius遗嘱上的字。

一定会像Sirius说的那样的…

他转身离开Sirius的坟墓，并给他了一个无声的道别，向他的教父保证他还会回来。

"你什么时候走？"Ginny纠结地问着，双眼充满了悲伤。Harry感到了小小的歉意，停下了脚步。他把她的手握住并亲吻了她的手指。

"我就要离开了，Ginny。但是我保证我们很快就会相见…我已经给了Ron我们在主场第一次比赛的门票。…而且我会给你们写信。"Ginny向他一笑，忍住了那些眼泪。

"我会等你的，Harry。"她踮起脚亲吻了他。Harry微笑着吻了回去，双手抚着她的脸。结束了这个吻，Harry又蹭了蹭她的脸颊，转身离开。他的心情沉重，但是他知道他所要做的事情是正确的。

"Hermione…Ron…"他笑着抱了他们。Hermione抽噎着，她的鼻子和眼睛因为哭泣而变红，这哭泣既是因为Sirius的离世，也是因为Harry的离开，只是Harry不知道罢了。她张开双臂，紧紧地拥抱了他。

"祝你玩得愉快Harry，还有，机灵一点。"她亲吻了Harry的脸颊，他点了点头，试图站的笔直一点以表现他的坚强。

"别忘了送我们一堆免费的东西。"Ron说道。Hermione用手臂撞了他而Harry则大笑了起来。

"你是我最铁杆的粉丝，Ron。"离开的时候他停了停，转身看看在路边为他送行的三人。这样最好。他们是自己控制的第一批受害者…谁知道是不是呢？没准他潜意识里想要把他们三个变成他的朋友。不。他知道他不是的…但是他害怕最后的结果变成那些他最爱的人离开他。

"我会想念你们的，还有不要忘了写信。"他借用了Dumbledore的话，并转身离开了。

Harry没有回头，他害怕自己失控。他听到了Hermione开始大哭，Ron在一旁安慰她，他的心更加沉重了。

强忍住眼泪，Harry走到了标有范尔口猎鹰队图标的飞天马车哪里。他爬了进去，关上大门，作为一个全新的自己开始了他新的生活。

-CBS-

房间里充满了小声说话的声音，人们在里面享乐着。至少每周一次的聚会已经是惯例了，同样的人，同样的地点。食物丰富，家养小精灵们托着饮料在人群间走动。 聚会在一个奢华的庄园中举行。这庄园有着很高的天花板，整体风格是哥特式的，被木料装饰着。窗户上镶嵌的是花色玻璃，透出浓浓的历史的味道。

宅子里很暗，却带有一种迷人的气氛。宾客们当然喜欢庄园里的一切，它的装潢，它容纳的那些宾客，那些食物，最最重要的因素是—庄园的主人。

现在，那个庄园主正慵懒却带着一丝高贵气息地躺在丝绸覆盖的躺椅上。他交叉着双腿，一只手中举着盛有香槟的高脚杯，另一只手抚摸着一个女人的头发。那个女人斜靠着躺椅，享受着男人的注意。她不在意她在那人低处，她在意的是他能够真正地触碰她。

"多么美妙的夜晚，不是吗Bellatrix？"Riddle对那个倚靠在他椅子边上的女人说道。深红的椅子从平台上升起，向每个在场的人展现他重要的地 位。没有君主的允许，没人能够到那个平台上去。"是的，My Lord，美妙的夜晚。"那个女人附和他，双眼望着地面，但却充满了愉悦。

Riddle假笑，缀了一口香槟，手离开了她的头发。那不管怎样都是一头邋遢的头发，他并没有从抚摸她的头皮中获得任何愉快。但是不久他就能享受抚摸他的 了。放下高脚杯，他站了起来，把Bellatrix从平台上赶走了。她急忙让开了路，Riddle走到了平台的边缘，看着每一位宾客…或者说，追随者 们。"晚上好，我忠实的朋友们。"

他并没有大声说话，连声音都没有提高一丁点。他不需要这么做。他一站起来，所有的注意力便集中到了他身上。

房间的四处都响起了"晚上好，My Lord。"的声音。"正如你们所知，我们每周都聚会一次，用来交换魔法部和光明阵营的信息。但是今晚不一样，我的朋友们。今晚，我站在这里是要告诉你们 一点重要的事情。"猩红的眼睛扫视着房间，数着房间里的男人们与女人们。男性在人群中占了大多数，但是人群中也有一些强有力的女性们。他的追随者们的人数 正好，大约一百人。不是太多，也不是太少。

"在座的每一个人都有特殊的才能，你们所有人都有一种东西对我…对我们…对我们相聚的原因有用。"有些人谦卑地点了点头，Riddle的嘴角抽了抽。 多么自大的傻瓜。唉，必须要有人来领导他们。"我对你们不朽的忠诚表示感谢。我们密谋了多年，做出各种计划并且成长。但那日子已经结束了。我们要向世人展 现我们的真面目，告诉他们我们是谁，我们代表了什么。"

他的追随者们爆发了一阵欢呼，Riddle站回了原位，沐浴着这些成功的声音。"我们会摧毁魔法部—消灭它，粉碎它…建立一个全新的魔法部。"更多的欢呼声发出。"我们会消灭腐败…那些种族偏见，还有其他的偏见。我们将从灰烬中重生，建立一个更强的世界。"

在场的人有麻瓜种，混血种和纯血。每一个人都有让Riddle青睐的能力。每一个人都被Tom Riddle青睐。在场的每一个巫师都感到Riddle对他们有一种特殊的注意，他们感到自豪，因为有这样一个强大的巫师支持着。这种效果是如此持 久，Riddle甚至都不需要向每个人再去花费注意力了。他们会很忠诚的。毋庸置疑。

但是他的Gem是不一样的。

他不能只是将Potter追求到手后便把他放在一边。不，他的Gem需要特殊的关照，不论是现在还是永远。那种力量永远都不应该被他自己使用。

一些人因为生成黑魔标记而产生的疼痛而掉泪，标记在光芒中显得那么的黑暗。其余的追随者们跪在地上鞠躬。Riddle笑了—一个十分扭曲的笑容—不过不管怎么说都是一个笑容。魔法部会倒台，他也会把光明阵营摧毁。

魔法部是腐朽的。他们用强硬的手法管束着魔法世界，却没有一个魔法世界的人知道。没有一个人知道—除了Riddle的追随者们。他们知道魔法部有能力谋杀，欺骗，说谎…

而Riddle恰好知道有什么能使Potter加入他，关于他最喜欢的魔法部的消息。那真正发生在他的父母，他的教父…和他的狼人身上的事情。

"今晚，我们将会作为Lord Voldemort和他忠诚的食死徒被世人知晓。"

欢呼声又爆发了出来，Riddle转身，闭眼。愉悦冲击着他。

Lord Voldemort出现了，这个世界将跪倒在他的脚下。

-CBS-

You-Know-Who再次袭击

Riddle在餐厅里看着标题。他举着报纸并读了出来，女仆将他的早餐放下。（译者：囧不是有家养小精灵什么的么…估计作者忘了）

Riddle笑了，搅拌着他的茶。他感到了前所未有的活力。他和他的食死徒在昨晚进行了一次袭击。正义方并没有任何死亡，但是那些伤者却经历了残酷的折磨。如果他们中有人是足够聪明的…他们会意识到那些受伤的人其实是魔法部的成员。

甚至当他们折磨了那些作为目标的魔法部的走狗时—他们也没有杀死他们。当然不了，不然乐趣何在？食死徒们抹去了他们的记忆并把这摊破烂留给傲罗们收拾。

Tom Riddle伸手握住了漂亮的女仆的手腕。"小姐，你介意帮我端来更多的奶油吗？"他不喜欢问的这么优雅。那个女人脸红着点头了。

令人着迷的藏青眼睛看着他的茶，他看到了奶油—但是不够。帅气的人因为不满而蹙额。那杯茶只让他想起了Potter。已经有两个月没有亲自看到他了。当 然，他有在报纸上看到足够的关于那个男孩的照片。如果他记得对，Potter已经参加了三次并赛并且每一次都获得了胜利。每一场比赛都在不同的国家中举 行，这让Tom很难看到他的Gem。

但是这周末将会在英国有一场比赛，范尔口猎鹰队主第一次在主场进行的比赛。他会到场，近距离的观看。

尽管他…不在Potter身边，但Riddle并没有忘记他。他对Potter的到来做好了准备，查找了更多关于Magi的资料，他甚至已经安排好了他们的训练课程…用他空闲的时间。

"对不起我迟到了。"一个男人静静地说着，在他的对面坐下。Riddle并没有向Lucius投去任何一瞥。

"你看了今天的预言家日报了吗，Lucius？"他把Lucius视为最靠近自己的追随者之一，因此他称他为自己的右手.

Malfoy家族的族长不屑地看了一眼报纸，"当然了。"他通常会在后面加一个'My Lord'，但是Riddle禁止他在公众这么叫。他不想因为这个而毁了人们对于谁是You-Know-How的各种猜测而带来的乐趣。"我觉得那干得很 好，先生。"Riddle笑着摇了摇他的头。

"Lucius…"他说，"我并没有在说报纸的首页，我看的是体育版的首页。"为了证明他说的，Riddle翻开了预言家日报的体育版，将它对折放在桌子上。Harry Potter在报纸里笑着，在空中挥着他抓到的Snitch。Lucius的脸苍白了。

"先生，你的奶油。"女仆回来了，并带给他一小壶奶油。她因为Riddle的笑容而脸红，而后把她的注意力聚焦在他们之间的报纸上，"噢，Harry Potter。"她打开了话匣子，语气间充满了愉快。Tom忍住了对她嫌恶地冷笑。在他的对面，Lucius却没有忍住。"他是个好—"在看到 Lucius的脸色后打住了话题，退开了。

"两个月了，Lucius。"Tom拿过奶油，把它倒在茶里，"我开始有些失去耐心了。范尔口猎鹰队仍然没有被击败，最吃惊的就是我甚至没有读到…或者听 到…任何关于他们破产的事情。这真的很让我惊讶，Lucius，因为如果我的记忆还没有退化到那种地步的话，我清楚的记得我交给你一个让他们拆伙的任 务。"

金发的男人抿起嘴唇，灰色的眼睛看着报纸上那个俏皮的Harry Potter的图片。墨蓝色的眼睛看着Lucius叹气并将手伸进他的斗篷。他有些惊讶地看到Lucius拿出用天鹅绒的钱袋并放在桌上，在撞到桌子上的时候钱袋发出了清脆的声音。Riddle看着它。

"两万加隆？"那个袋子看起来很小，但是却装了足够的钱在里面。

Lucius点了点头，"两万，先生，正如你所要求的。"

"那为什么范尔口队仍然好好的，Lucius？"

Riddle面无表情地看着Lucius向前倾，那个人的眼睛充满了热切。"要让魔法部体育运动司拿走范尔口队的经费很容易。但是有一个问题，My Lord。似乎范尔口队的所有人，Cory Chase，看起来不像我所期望的那样清白。他有一笔…遗产。显然他在莫斯科干着不干净的勾当。他贩卖妓女和毒品。"

Riddle靠在椅子上，笑了。他的眼睛看着他的Gem，双眼因为愉悦而睁大。"也许…Lucius…"他纤长的手指拂过那个天鹅绒袋子，笑着说，"也许我们不需要让范尔口队破产…"

Lucius给了他一个假笑，目光闪烁。

"Lucius，你为什么不，带你的儿子，和我一起去看这周末的Quidditch比赛呢？我确信比赛结束后的活动会和比赛本身一样精彩。"

我来了，my sweet Gem。


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

更衣室十分的奢华，暗灰色与白色相间的皮料覆盖在舒适的长椅上，金色储物箱从地面直到天花板，在房间的最前面有个运动吧台，它上方的天花板上清晰地绘制着猎鹰队的队标。所有的东西都很好，但Harry用了过去的几周来适应新生活中一些东西。不久之后他才察觉到那些光芒与荣耀…在更衣室的后方是一个装备间，寒冷而黑暗，他正坐在那儿的角落里。

门关上了，他完全沉浸在黑暗之中。

在他边上是Quidditch的装备和被遗弃的鬼飞球。他坐在一个被放光了气的球上，把他的脸埋在双手中。他消瘦的身子颤抖着，在这个橱柜中传出了干干的咳嗽声。它听起来就像是一个濒死的老巫婆。_他听起来就像是一个濒死的老巫婆。_

他露出了痛苦的表情，倚靠在冰冷的墙上。从橱柜里他能够听到从看台和上面的体育馆传来的巨大音乐声。他的队友们已经在外面了，和他们的家属们站在一起。那些家属们赶来观看这个季度第一次主场比赛。他的队友们都很大方，有一些都成为了他的朋友。他们都才华横溢，但是他们…都不是真心的。那些人看起来是为了成为名人而站在那里的。

Harry试着过名人过的生活。他试过毒品，试过酒精，他甚至已经不是处子了。当然，他也很少去触碰那三样东西—但却已经足够使他生病了。他憎恨性，厌恶毒品。酒精也只能让他的胃感到难受。他渐渐地和他的队友们远离了起来，他不在比赛后参加任何派对，也不出去庆祝他们队伍的好运。

女人们想要他，仅仅是因为他的外貌，他的名气。有些东西让他憎恨。那就是名望。

但是这种生活还需要持续的更久一些，直到他再也没有这些名气。他会离开这里，去一个陌生的过度，并与麻瓜们一起生活。这对于他来说是无聊至极的，但是，只要魔法离他越远，事情就会越好。他不会让身体里的'诅咒'打赢他的。他不会让它毁了他并操控他的生活。

他叹着气站了起来，低吼着。是时候出现了。当然这不是为了几个小时后的那场比赛，而是他需要出现在公众面前。那就是那个所有人，Cory Chase，这么对他说的。显然，对于Cory来说，Harry是那些粉丝们最喜欢的人，他的人气看起来都超过了那个队长，Orion。不过那和他真的没什么关系。一开始，他会因为那么多人尖叫着他的名字而感到很颤抖，甚至会因为那些视线而感到晕厥，但是一次次下来，他已经习惯了。

他打开了装备间的门并向外看去。正如他所期盼的，没有人在外面。他滑了出去，轻轻地关上身后的门。从更衣室的窗户望出去，对面那间屋子是Cory的办公室。那个所有人现在并不在里面，Harry对此有些谢天谢地。他跑到自己的更衣箱前—说实话它不能被称作为更衣箱，它更像一个小小的房间。Harry抓过他的皮质Quidditch护具，迅速地套在他瘦小的身子上。

"Potter！"那是Cory，Quidditch界成名迅速的队伍的该死的所有人的声音。

"是的，先生？"他柔柔的应道，戴上他的无指皮手套，系好它们。他并没有向声音的方向看去。

在他穿鞋子的时候，那个肥硕的肚子蹦跶着走到他的面前。那是双很好的鞋子，和他的手套一样…well…其实他拥有的所有东西都是"顶级的"。如果他穿着它们在公众场合晃来晃去，那么那些衣服就都免费归他了。

"该死的，你为什么不在外面？！"Harry没有抬头，但是他已经可以想象到他的经理的左眼一定在因为恼怒而抽搐着。"队伍里除了你以外，所有人都已经向观众露面了。这是一次主场比赛，Potter，看在梅林的份上！那些人不是为了看比赛就是为了瞅一眼'可爱的找球手'！快给我出去！"虽然他在咆哮，但是Harry知道他不会因为自己沉默的挑衅而患上心脏病。

他披上了暗灰色的斗篷，斗篷一直垂到他的小腿。"是的，先生。我正要出去呢。"

Cory嘀咕了一声。"好吧。"他说着，便转身离开了更衣室。他可能是去拿他的雪茄并回自己的专属包厢去了。

Harry叹了口气，滑落回皮沙发。他的头痛得要命，不想见任何人…

但是因为Weasley一家和Hermione都在等他，他还是会出去的。能够再次见到他的朋友们让他的心情稍微好了一点。他也希望他的教父能够活着，看他的第一次主场比赛。

-CBS-

他轻轻地冷笑了一下，掸了掸他的长袍。有个人在路过他的时候撞到了他，他觉得很脏。他恨Quidditch，但是他不得不来，因为Harry在这里。为了让事情发展的更加顺利一点，他选择了和Weasley一家坐在一个包厢里。他们肯定在期待着他们的明星朋友来看他们。不过事情并不是那么顺利的，真是不幸。魔法部长和那些在他手下工作的人也和他们呆在了一个包厢里。

Lucius僵硬地坐在他的边上，他的儿子，Draco，无聊地坐在那里。这位年轻的Malfoy在看到叽叽喳喳的Weasley一家时不禁发出一声嗤笑。Riddle没有责怪那孩子。那群红头发的人正穿着有范尔口队颜色的衣服，大声地说着话。事实上，Riddle对大多数坐在体育馆里的人穿着范尔口队的袍子感到有点好笑。他们穿的是印有Harry Potter的数字的运动衫。

看起来那个男孩比他想象地要更加受欢迎。

在体育馆的对面，大多数的人们都穿着暗红色的袍子。保加利亚人。他对这比赛如此受欢迎感到惊讶。虽然这是范尔口队第一次主场比赛，但是来观看的人数甚至和Quidditch世界杯的人数有的一拼了。

突然，体育馆中爆发出巨大的喝彩声。他头转向侧面，想看一下这暴动究竟是为了什么。在体育馆的大银幕上出现了一本移动的花名册。现在，上面是队长，Orion Strider，正在向粉丝们致意。他的名字边上有个数字7。突然屏幕一闪，画面转到了下一位队员。那些欢呼声顿时小了许多，其他那些队员们明显不是人们的菜。

他看着大银幕，好奇接下来Harry出来的时候会发生什么。

而范尔口的找球手马上就出现了，体育馆简直就要被尖叫声掀翻了。Riddle精神上对这声音做了个鬼脸，尤其是对他前面Weasley家发出的那噪音皱眉不已。保加利亚那一方则发出了嘘声，不过这也是可以理解的。接下来大银幕里又一次变化了，现在是保加利亚的队伍，从Viktor Krum—他们的找球手开始。

他知道Krum。那个男孩在德姆斯特朗是一个明星学生。他突然想知道把Harry的对手吸纳过来会是什么样。反正一点也不会受伤。（唔，这句话妥妥的不懂啊，有知道的姑娘帮忙吗？原句He briefly wondered on recruiting Harry's opponent to his purpose. It wouldn't hurt in the least.）

"悲哀，"Lucius看着懒洋洋的评论道。Riddle带着假笑坐回椅子上，享受地看着几个Weasley向Malfoy扔去鬼脸。他的眼睛扫到了Granger小姐，她冲他微微地笑了一下。他点了点头，向她表示敬意。她有一颗聪明的脑袋，但是她太固执己见了，不适合呆在他的圈子里。她会对自己的方法和他追随者热衷于是用黑魔法提出异议。如果她站在魔法部一方，或者想要保护他们，那她一定会是一个麻烦的对手。

Riddle看了一眼魔法部长，他觉得胸腔里恨意涌动。要杀这个男人很容易，只需要一个快速的死咒就行了。即使这男人的周围有保镖，Riddle也能轻松做到。但是他不会做这样草率的行动的，因为他要将魔法部从内往外击溃。如果这个男人死了会有什么好处吗？一点也没有。他的那些马屁精们则会取代他魔法部长的位子。啊，魔法部长要最后一个被杀死，真是遗憾。

不过Riddle会亲手杀死魔法部长。他们会共度一段美好时光的…他甚至已经想好了让Harry和他一起，让魔法部长亲自尝尝复仇的味道。而Riddle则会再一次享受他的Gem的魔力的美好。那简直令人愉快…那种力量是一种宝藏，他的阵营需要那种力量。

他的手指抚过口袋中的魔杖，看着在头罩下的魔法部长的眼睛。Rufus Scrimgeour。这该死的狮子。他是一个腐败的蠢货。不，他不是蠢货，但是英国的人民是。他们怎么能…被这个男人如此洗脑？他们是他迂腐的言辞和活动的追随者—一点也没有大脑。他们一点都不知道他控制的东西比他公布的要多得多。他和他的傲罗们，还有无言者们。（Unspeakable，在后文会说明他们是谁，我就自己起一个中文名了）

他的食死徒们都精通魔法。但是对抗魔法部的话，他们还太渺小了。如果光明阵营，凤凰社们都参与对抗，那么食死徒们获胜的希望根本不存在。这就是为什么他需要Harry了。如果他的阵营里有一个Magus…那么肯定会威力大增。但是如果让敌对的人知道了他的Magus的存在的话，他们一定会想尽一切办法摧毁Harry或者把他拉到他们阵营去。

这会是一条漫长的道路。但是为了Harry Potter，很值得。

转开视线，他轻轻地叹了口气。Harry将会是一个巨大的任务。为了训练那个男孩接受他的天赋将会花去他的一切。Salazar早就已经警告过他这将是个大量的工作。

但是挑战使他成长。

"Harry！"

玻璃的包厢里传来一声响亮的尖叫，Ginny从她的位子上跳了起来。包厢里所有人都转身，想要看看那个新来者的面貌。一个看起来很像混血巨人的男人进了房间。他穿着全黑的衣服。在他的后面，Harry小跑地跟着进了房间，在他的身后又是一个巨大的身影。

多可爱啊。那个男孩有保镖了。Harry Potter不需要保镖。只需要一个念头，他就能杀死挡在他道路上的人。当然，那个愚蠢的男孩不会想到要去用那天赋的。

Tom Riddle坐回了原位，看着Harry。那个男孩看起来很糟糕。他的身形总是很消瘦，但是现在他看起来尤其的小。那头乱发变长了，无精打采地垂在他毫无生气的绿色眼睛前。Tom总是很喜爱那对绿眼睛。那绿的过分的眼睛，那Slytherin的颜色，那Avada Kedavra…但是现在它们看起来很黑暗，就好像它们并不属于一个活人一样。他眼睛下的黑眼圈在他苍白的脸上显得尤为突出。

假笑从Riddle的脸上绽开。这简直好得不能再好了。这个男孩憎恨他的生活。很好。

Tom会亲自让那男孩的眼睛重新闪亮。他会让那对绿眸重新恢复光彩。

他和其他的人一起站了起来。魔法部长也站了起来，Riddle瞪了一眼他。那个男人正在用双眼看着Harry，几乎是在审视他。他当然要这么做，毕竟，这个男人杀了这个男孩的父母和教父。他会紧盯他们的儿子是否有任何越轨的行为。但是仅从外表来看，Harry只不过是一个专业的Quidditch选手而已。他不会像他的父母那样狩猎魔法部…

他看着Potter和Weasley家庭相互问好。那也是他得搞定的阻碍。Weasley一家和Granger。该死的，甚至还有一整个Potter粉丝俱乐部。从他这里正好可以看到包厢外的那些粉丝。他们充满敬畏地看着里面，照相机快门的声音此起彼伏，他们都想拍那个范尔口队的找球手。

"你想要他，My Lord？"Lucius轻声问道。这位贵族此时正在他的身后，Tom并没有回头。

他盯着那个男孩。在他盯着那个男孩的一举一动，他的欲望随之不断增长。"我比谁都想要他，Lucius。"

"他有那么强大吗？"金发男子不敢相信地问道。Riddle拒绝告诉任何人Harry是Magus的事情，除了Salazar。"Draco告诉我他的学习成绩很糟糕，连书都不看一下—"

"我是他的教授，Lucius。"说到这里，他的视线离开了Harry，直直地望进男子的眼睛里，看过那道冰障。"我很了解他的学习习惯。嫉妒和你很不相称，我的老朋友。"这个男人因为他把注意力全放在Potter身上而感到嫉妒。Tom压制着想要带着满意假笑的冲动转过了身。他所有的追随者们都是这样。他们亲吻他走过的土地，如果谁受到了他的注意，他们之间便会充满嫉妒。那些产生嫉妒的人们会为了让他留下个好印象而更加努力。

真是令人发笑。

但是他们应该习惯他对Potter的注意力，因为那注意力永远都不可能减弱。一个Magus值得所有的东西，这也包括了注意力。而且Harry也需要额外的注意。那个男孩有自杀倾向。Riddle永远都不会允许他再有那个企图。这样的力量不应该被白白浪费。

Molly Weasley紧紧地抱着那个男孩，抱怨着他的消瘦，Harry挣脱开来，回答着所有冲着他来的问题，那些问题都是关于他名人生活的。

他坐了下来，知道Harry迟早会看到他的。他的余光看到Lucius跟着他缓缓地坐下。"我道歉，先生，"金发男子看着Potter。"我只是感觉不到他有任何魔力。"

"哦你简直是大错特错，Lucius。"他看到Draco一脸好笑而且对他的话产生了怀疑。Riddle向那个男孩皱眉。"你有什么要说吗，男孩？"他向那个金发的小子问道。Draco的眼睛瞪大了，看起来很激动。他的拼命地摇头。

"没有，没有My Lord—，"

Riddle坐在他的位子上，怀疑地眯着眼睛。"嘘。愚蠢的男孩，不要说得这么响。"那个男孩看起来简直就要晕倒了。Riddle面露恶心地转过了头。Lucius用他的手杖敲打着Draco的脑袋作为一种警告。

他不爽地看着Harry和他的'朋友们'呆在一块，同时也忍住了想要诅咒包厢外那群愚蠢的围观者们的冲动。一些有勇气的粉丝们甚至试图想进入包厢，但是Potter的保镖们牢牢地堵住了入口。

终于，就好像过了几个世纪一样，绿色的眼睛锁定了他。他懒洋洋地坐在他的椅子上，直直地回看他。当Harry意识到他的教授也在那里的时候，脸上似乎露出了惊讶的表情。那个唯一知道他秘密的人在这里。Harry立马转开了脑袋，向他的'家人们'道别。Riddle听到他向Weasley们保证比赛结束之后会给他们一套Quidditch队服。

然后…Harry向他靠近。

聪明而且勇敢的男孩。

Riddle给了他一个微笑，虽然是个令人毛骨悚然的笑，但是不管怎样也算是一个笑容。Potter并没有因此止步，他只是继续接近她。"Malfoy，我看到你为了这特别的活动而往你那僵硬的头发上又抹了些发蜡。"他讽刺着那个金发少年。"我很荣幸你这么的在意我的意见。"在他身后，Weasley们疯狂地大笑着。

"Potter，"Draco一如既往充满厌恶地回答他。"你终于找到了在社会上的位子。和一堆臭男人在云端飞翔…"

Potter嗤笑，眯起了双眼。"至少我自己挣钱养活我自己，Malfoy。我没有像你一样靠着你爸爸。"Riddle看着年轻的Malfoy变得有些激动。这种幼稚的争吵和其他一些事情一样需要让Harry改正。他不能让他的Gem有如此不受教养的行为。

"你—，"

"现在，Draco，停下。"Lucius发出了阻止的声音，戴着手套的手放在他儿子的肩膀上。金发的年轻人板起了面孔，试图给他的父亲留下好印象。"Potter先生，我听说了很多关于你的事情。Harry瞪着Riddle。那个人扬起了一条眉毛，向他的Gem柔柔地假笑。没有亲爱的，我没有告诉他任何关于我的秘密武器的事情。

Potter向Lucius回了一个小小的笑容，慢慢地伸出手去握他的手，就好像他害怕从Lucius那里感染疾病一样。"Malfoy先生，我想说的和你一样。"Potter干巴巴地说道，迅速地甩开了他的手。那个男孩尽量地忽略Lucius，把他的注意力转向Riddle。"教授，在这里见到你可真是…惊喜。我记得你很少去看Hogwarts的Quidditch比赛。"

他站了起来，低头看着那个Magus。"Lucius慷慨地邀请了我。我不会错过任何一个可以见到你的机会，Potter先生。"

Harry有些摇晃，很容易就看出了他的疲惫。Riddle轻轻竖起脑袋，他突然来了兴趣。那个男孩不仅仅是看上去很累，他简直就是病恹恹的。大概…大概因为他的魔力开始消褪了。这个男孩上次使用魔法是在什么时候？

"已经准备好了明年的课程了吗，教授？"Harry问道，把话题转移到他喜欢的上。"你依旧要教授黑魔法防御课？"

正好问到了他想要那男孩问的东西…"事实上，我辞职了。我正要进行一项…新计划。"

Harry很快地点了点头，看起来有点不舒服。Riddle伸出手做出握手的动作。如果男孩不回应的话，他一定是个傻子。绿眼睛看着他的手，然后缓缓地握住了。Harry的手一放在他的手上，他立刻用另一只手把他的手握紧了。"我想在比赛后和你谈谈，私下地。"Riddle放低了他的声音，令这声音低到只有Lucius可以听到。"你知道我想要和你说什么。一起共进晚餐如何？和我？"

那个男孩保持着安静。Riddle渐渐握紧了他的手。"你会同意的。"这可以被看做是一种威胁。当然也不需要看做是威胁。

"好吧，"Harry有点喘不过起来地回答，"和你一起吃晚餐。"那个男孩冲Riddle笑了一下，不过这个笑容很快就消失了。

Riddle看着他靠近魔法部长和他的大儿子。"他倒是相当…巧舌如簧，My Lord。"Lucius评价道。

"但是他的礼仪很糟糕，Lucius。他完全不修边幅。"Riddle轻轻地笑了，看着Harry和他的两个保镖离开了包厢。"让他从最有礼仪的人那里学习礼仪很不错，不是么？"他尖锐地看着那位金发男子，而Lucius的脸则变得惨白。

"我？"

Draco窃笑。

-CBS-

Harry深吸了一口气。他和他的队友们站在黑暗中，抓着他的扫帚。他盯着右前方Orion的脑袋。那个人黑色的长发被梳成一束马尾，垂在他的脖子边上。

他应该习惯这个。这个赛前的紧张…是不大健康的。

再次深呼吸，他看了看他旁边的一位击球手。范尔口队的两个击球手是一对不可思议的组合。其中一个对于飞天扫帚来说体型有些太过庞大，而另外一个则是标准的侏儒。他们用击球棒的时候简直就是暴力，几乎场场见血。

"准备好了吗？"Orion Strider转身看着他的队伍，问着每一个人。"保加利亚队是一个很强的对手。但是我希望你们都准备好了。"他的警告让Harry想起了Wood。"Harry，盯着Krum。That bastard is all bone.（不知道什么意思…如果有人知道请告诉我！）"

"Harry朝着他的队长笑了，点了点头。看到了这个，Strider转过了身，等待着大门打开。他们听到了外头开始介绍保加利亚队。嘘声和欢呼声在广播员介绍每个Quidditch队员的时候同时响起。他们的入场音乐十分狂野，不断的冲击着Harry的耳朵。

考虑到这是他们第一次主场比赛，在他们的介绍环节上会略微有些不同。Harry盯着他手掌中的小球，不知怎的想起了之前的对话。Riddle…那个男人，比上一次看起来更加黑暗了。但是Harry却同意和他单独见面。那会是个明智的选择吗？

但是那个教授用他的…病来威胁他，他别无选择。但是Harry会在这最后一次见面时告诉Riddle让他滚开。他会告诉那个男人让他把那秘密告诉所有人。如果Riddle真的离开了并告诉众人他的秘密，那么Harry就会逃走，永远地藏在麻瓜们之中。可能会去美国或者德国。

再次看到Weasley一家似乎让他的心情好了起来。他先前对生活的种种抱怨在看到他们的时候消散了。但是现在这种抱怨又回来了，必然的。而且一直在他的耳边啰嗦着，问他逃离魔法世界是否是一种正确的选择。但是不然的话他又该做什么？总会有人发现他的病，然后就再也没有平静的日子了。有的人会想尽一切办法杀死他，因为他畸形的"天赋"；而另外一些人则会对他甜言蜜语。他永远都不会知道人们是不是真心的。

但是Weasley一家时真心的。

Hermione也是。

但是Harry怎么会知道当他把真相告诉他们的时候他们会如何反应？如果他们恐惧地转开了怎么办？他们肯定会和先前不一样地对待他…他知道的。而且—，

在大门打开的时候他猛地停下了他那些想法。他的心跳一下子就加快了，抓紧了他手中的魔法小球。他的另外一只手紧握着飞天扫帚。他将会面对Viktor Krum，Ron最喜爱的球员之一。Harry知道一些关于Krum的事，几年前刚从德姆斯特朗毕业。他曾经是最年轻的找球手，但是Harry在进入了范尔口猎鹰队的时候取代了他的位子。

他跨坐在他的扫帚上，和其他的队友们一起飞出了大门。体育馆是暗着的，除了一些照相机的闪光。他们运动衫后的名字亮了起来，让粉丝们兴奋地看着空中的球员们。Harry露齿而笑，感受着流淌过他身体的空气。那很舒服。飞行让他觉得自己是正常的。而且是自由的。在空中，他不用管他的魔力，只需要他的飞行技巧而已。

Orion扔出了他手中的球，在体育馆中发出了一声巨大的爆炸声。那是一个烟火，在体育馆空中映出了一只猎鹰的形状。人群顿时沸腾了起来，他们的欢呼声和巨大的音乐声混杂在一起。Harry在黑暗中看的不是太清楚，唯一能让他不撞上队友的是他们球服背后闪亮的数字和名字。

猎鹰在黑暗的体育馆中舞动着，每一位Quidditch队员都把手中的猎鹰烟花扔向人群。Harry拿着他的球，把它扔向Weasley们所在的包厢附近。一只猎鹰从球中展翅飞出，照亮了体育馆。Harry在看到Ron和双胞胎紧紧贴着玻璃兴奋地看着猎鹰们的时候笑了。猎鹰形的的烟花挥动着翅膀，在红宝石般的光点中融化了。人们试图去接住那些宝石，但是那些东西一接触到他们的皮肤便消失了。

Harry飞过Weasley一家所在的包厢处，往人群低处飞去。他们在尖叫，他不得不眯眼来忍受着刺耳的尖叫声。Harry觉得他最好离开他们，于是便向高空飞去。就在那一刻，灯光渐渐地恢复了。他和他的队友们绕着体育馆飞行，看着他的队友们骑着扫帚做出各种特技动作。人们激动地观看着。

Harry露齿一笑，准备做他的特殊动作。他和Orion在空闲的不断练习着这个动作，他有信心他们能做好这个动作。他对上了Orion的视线，向他点了点头。他和他的队长相视而笑，队伍减速以便Harry能够跟上。

而Harry这里，则是在准备用最快的速度冲刺。飞在人群之前，他缓缓地站在他的扫帚上。人们在看到他的动作后开始欢呼，但是Harry无视了他们，他的动作并没有结束。他平衡地站在扫帚上，迅速地接近Orion，他的心跳快得不行了。这是他战栗。

他向前跨了一大步，用力向前一跳，离开了他的扫帚，跳到了Orion的上方。他的扫帚仍然在向前飞行，在队长的下方无人驾驶中。有那么一刻，Harry正自由自在的飞在空中，他的身体在Orion的头顶移动着。

向前看了看，他觉得他还不能降落到从Orion下方飞出的扫帚上。他觉得他比他的扫帚快了一步。不过他的假想是错误的。就在那一瞬间，他又跨坐回了他的扫帚上。

人们疯狂了，Harry向下冲刺以便隐去他的笑容。他做到了…成功地。他肯定Ron和双胞胎会要求他再示范一遍，而Molly则会疯狂地阻止他。

他飞过他们的包厢，和Ron对视。他红发的朋友在包厢里尖叫着，他的脸因为激动而变得通红。Harry咯咯地笑了，感觉比过去几个月轻松多了。那对双胞胎上下跳动着，他们的身子因为兴奋而僵硬了。Harry大笑着靠近玻璃包厢，似乎要与它相撞，不过他在最后一刻来了一个急刹车，停下了。

剩下的热身活动中Harry一直呆在最高点，练习着他的飞行技巧。在这种高度观众们可能看不清他，不过他不是那么在意。他冷静地在空中徘徊着，试着把他的心跳频率调整为正常的节奏。他闭上双眼，等待着即将要到来的比赛。虽然他憎恨名声和与它一起到来的东西，但是他却不介意参加比赛。Quidditch给了他生命。

在他的下方，哨子吹响了，示意所有的运动员都到场中央集中。将他的扫帚朝下，他向低空飞去。比赛就要开始了…

而在比赛后他就要和那个知道他秘密的人见面了。

Harry试着告诉他自己别再去想了。


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

躲开一颗游走球，Harry盘旋着向空中飞去。比赛已经开始了一小时了。他的头发纠结在了一块儿，被汗液浸湿了。他的四肢很酸痛。现在的分数是130:190，保加利亚领先。在这一个小时里Harry只看到了一眼金色飞贼。当他试图抓住它的时候，他的手臂差点被一只游走球给打断了。

做螺旋状地上升，Harry重重地喘了一口气。观众们仍然在喋喋不休，看起来他们的精力没有在一个小时里就花光。Harry觉得从他那个角度看那些模糊不清的脸很有趣，他们的嘴巴张着，手在空中不停挥舞加油。

向对面的找球手，Viktor Krum，投去了一道眼神，Harry看着那个保加利亚人皱着眉头搜寻整个球场。

仰望着无边的天空，Harry觉得他更加疲惫了。他一直觉得很恐惧，他的肾上腺素并没有像他想象中那样摆脱他的病弱。身体轻轻向前倾，他看着下方的队友们。他们的动作很到位，并没有做出那么多Harry以为会有的犯规。

Harry看到Viktor Krum开始俯冲的时候不由得精神一振。人群开始疯狂了起来，红色的人海涌动着。"现在Krum锁定了金色飞贼！"绿眼专注地眯了起来。那里没有金色飞贼。Harry轻轻地笑了，呆在原地没有动。猎鹰队的球迷们嘘声不断，认为他已经放弃了比赛。Harry的笑容更加扩大了，精神振作了起来，开始思考他的对策。

Krum想要佯攻，毫无疑问，不过它没有起作用。Harry为自己拥有一对敏锐的眼睛而感到自豪，大概比任何人类的眼睛都要敏锐。

在Krum俯冲，想要让Harry撞到地上的时候，Harry把他的扫帚掉了个头，飞开了。"现在Potter也发现了金色飞贼？"解说员有点不确定地喊了出来。"似乎Krum想引诱Potter撞向大地的计划失败了。"

Harry假笑，回头看着Krum改变了他的路线，跟上了他。Harry在空中加速，感受着强风抚过。他绕开了一个保加利亚队的追球手，缓缓地向人群靠近。他们的尖叫声差点就要震聋了他的耳朵。Krum紧紧地跟在他的后面，试图靠近。从他的眼角他看到一只游走球猛然向他冲来。如果他不动的话，它肯定会狠狠地砸向自己的脑袋。那是致命的撞击，有那么一刻Harry想知道他应不应该停留在原地。

那样将会死的很光彩。没人会认为那是自杀，没有人会发现他的疾病的事情。

但就在它要撞上他的前一秒，Harry猛地拉住他的扫帚向上冲去，贴着他的扫帚试图获得更多速度。他向前看了看，那个游走球和看台撞上了—那离他刚刚在的位置只有几英尺。

那本该是他的机会。咬了咬牙，Harry为他错失了那个自杀的机会而轻轻呜咽了一下。他本该能够正常的死掉的…他可以做着自己唯一喜欢的事情去死的。匆匆闭上了双眼，他冲向了高处，飞离了那比赛。Krum仍然跟在他的后方。

是什么阻止了他？是什么让他改变了扫帚飞行方向，以躲开那个游走球？

他的父母和Sirius会因为这个失望的。吞咽了一口口水，Harry在空中停下了。他向下看着体育馆。所有的选手们小的像针尖一样，而那些人群都已经很难辨认出来了。Krum飞离了他，意识到Harry并没有在追什么东西。Harry花了点时间控制他的比赛节奏，他深吸了一口气。

现在不是想这些的时候…

抛开他一大堆想法，Harry缓缓地从空中降下，强迫自己返回比赛当中。当他降到与场地水平的时候，他看到了金色飞贼。它正在场中央，离地面大概有十尺左右。现在的问题是…Krum也锁定了它。他们面对面，离金色飞贼的距离差不多远。他们交换了一个短暂的眼神之后，都冲了过去。

Harry猛然冲向那个金色飞贼，没有什么人能够阻挡他。

他的手指在他靠近那里的时候伸出，他的眼睛瞥了一下Krum，他和自己用着差不多的力量去抓它。如果金色飞贼还呆在原地的话他们将要撞在一起了。

他们都愿意用他们的生命换来比赛的生命吗？

该死的是的。

Harry傻傻地笑了，被汗水浸湿的头发拍打着他的脸。他们还相距十尺，七…五…

他尽他所能向前倾倒着，Harry和Krum差不多同时都碰到了金色飞贼。冰冷的金属在他的指尖震颤，但是随后他就和Krum狠狠的撞在了一起。

他从扫帚上掉落，世界在他的眼前旋转着。那一刻他感到了喜悦，也感到了恐惧。他的胃随着他的身体抽搐了一下，他的四肢向四个方向延展开来。他和Krum狠狠的一撞使得他的身体不断地旋转着下坠。他闭起了双眼，世界旋转的太快了，他几乎不能忍受了。这是吗？这是他生命中的最后一刻吗？

如果是的话，那真是该死的美好。

他的身体因为重力的作用不断掉落。他知道如果他的身体与大地接触—那将会是一个重重的撞击。

他的屁股先着的地，不过那只是短短的一下，之后他整个身体都翻着筋斗地撞在了地上，他滚了好几圈。当他停下来的时候，他发现他的鼻子断了。他整个身体火辣辣的疼着，他感到他的腿和肋骨爆裂似的疼痛着。Merlin，这可真痛…

当他完全静止地躺在地上的时候，他意识到了在他伤痕累累的手中的那只金色飞贼。他紧紧地握住手，让金色飞贼没有办法逃离。人群发出了一大堆噪音，但是Harry除了疼痛已经什么都没法感觉到了。"Potter先生？"脚步声很快接近了，但是Harry没办法把他破掉了的鼻子从大地中移开。

凉凉的指尖按压着他的脖颈，似乎是在探测脉搏。我还活着，真的…只是受了伤。"他还活着，快，担架！"有什么东西绑住了他的脖子，支撑住了他的脑袋和脊柱。他们轻轻地把他放到担架上，成功地把他的鼻子从泥土中移开。

他模模糊糊地看着天空，他的队友们骑着扫帚停在他的上空。"Potter…"Orion悲哀地呻吟着。

"欢呼吧伙计们，"Harry努力地试着讲话，他竖起了他受伤的手腕。金色飞贼的翅膀在空中震动着。"我赢了。"他们都目瞪口呆地看着他，每个人都泛起了傻乎乎的笑容。

"而Potter…Potter奇迹般地抓住了金色飞贼！猎鹰队获胜了！"

接着Harry晕了过去。

-CBS-

他有点不愉快。

Riddle斜靠在等候室里，用冷酷的表情瞪着对过的墙。Weasley一家，和Riddle一起，在范尔口猎鹰队的等候室里等待着。在隔壁那个房间里，是Quidditch队的更衣室。在那里，治疗室就在它不远处。

那个愚蠢的，白痴男孩冒着生命危险，只是为了一个金色飞贼。

那很令人悲哀，Riddle几乎不能控制住他的魔法和他的表情了。怎么会有人如此愚蠢？那是个愚蠢的体育活动，只是个愚蠢的体育活动而已。

"他怎么能这么愚蠢！"Molly Weasley吼出了他的想法。Riddle交叉着他的手臂，漠不关心地靠在墙上。他生气得不能在看到任何一个红头发家里的人了，不然他可能会下意识的使用摄魂取念。他真的对此已经很克制了，但是那个男孩…那个白痴他…

"那只是个血腥的但是很棒的动作，老妈。"George为Harry辩护道。Riddle知道如何辨别那对双胞胎。毕竟，他教了那两个人，也受够了他们令人憎恨的恶作剧。

"Harry应该为此感到十分的自豪。"Fred继续说道，不断的刺激着Riddle的神经。

"Weasley家和Hermione Granger…"一个看起来很僵硬的巫师从猎鹰队的私人房间中走了出来，盯着他手中的羊皮纸说道。"Potter先生现在想要见你们。并且他要求Riddle先生在他见完其他人之前等在原地。

Riddle不想为这个假笑。那个男孩不想看到他，不过他还是向Riddle表明了他并没有忘记他们之间的协约—让他和Weasley一家一起进来。他并没有表现出任何的不耐烦，相反地他只是冷静地坐了下来。他交叉着双腿，看着Weasley家进入了猎鹰队的套房。他会冷静地等待着的。毕竟，这个夜晚结束的时候，所有的一切将顺着他的喜好发展。

-CBS-

Harry越想他们呆得更久一点，他就越来越疲惫，累得无法去应对他们的激动，失望，和愤怒。他完成了他该做的部分，并给了他们一些来自猎鹰队的小礼物，并拥抱了Molly。

就在不久前他清醒了过来，完完全全地被治愈了。他的鼻子恢复了，他的肋骨恢复了，他的手腕也好了。他的腿仍然需要一些时间来恢复，他走路的时候将不得不带点瘸，不过这比他几个小时前的状况好太多了。他的脸上还有一些淤青，尤其是在他的鼻子周围。他的疾病仍然跟着他。他曾以为随着这些治疗，他的那个疾病会跟着一起被治愈。

至少Krum伤得和他一样。Harry听他们说那个找球手受了和他差不多的伤。

他亲吻了Ginny的脸颊，让他们离开了猎鹰队的套房。Ron，Fred和George仰慕地看着那些猎鹰队的队员们，手中抱着免费的物品。他们看起来就像是圣诞节已经到了一样。Harry好不容易把他们赶出了自己的房间。

但是接下来他还需要面对一件事…

"感谢你又一次过来，"Harry傻笑着，任由Molly又一次亲吻了他的额头。Ginny和他对Molly这充满关心的行为翻了个白眼。"我敢肯定几天之后我又会在开学之前看到你们所有人。"

"你还会继续你的学习，是吗Harry？"Hermione严肃地问道。"记住，你答应过Dumbledore跟着学校进度的—，"

"为了继续参加职业Quidditch比赛，是的我会的，Hermione，我很快就会开始我的课程，不要担心。"他轻轻地抱了她，他的身体仍然因为经历了一次破碎和修复而感到酸痛。

"你为什么要见Riddle教授，Harry？"Ginny在接近出口的时候问道。"我记得你们俩从来不在学校里独处的。"

"我们不，"Harry喃喃地说道，他的心情开始有点儿低落了。"Dumbledore只是让他来告诉我这学期要完成的课程是什么。"他从容地撒了个谎，同时也想知道他的从容是哪里来的。他从不是一个高明的撒谎者…为什么他开始撒谎了？

"我以为他明年不教了？"Hermione打断了，带着好奇的表情看着他。

抓了抓他的脖子，Harry耸了耸肩。"被你发现了。我猜他是要帮Dumbledore完成一些其他的事情…"

"他能够花时间来看你的比赛很好，Harry。并且能够来帮助你的学习。"Molly微笑，在提到Riddle的时候她的语气几乎有些梦幻。Harry对着感到有点儿恶心。Riddle，当然了，因他该死的迷人的脸孔而著名。所有人都会为了让他注意而摔倒。Harry觉得那简直就是个病。

"是啊，真的很棒，"Ron翻了翻白眼，轻轻地拍了拍Harry的背。"比赛很棒，伙计。我迫不及待地想要看下一次的主场比赛了。"他的母亲对他的儿子露出了一个反对的表情。

"而且你要教我们你在热身的时候做的那个动作，"双胞胎中的一个叽叽喳喳地插嘴道。Molly打了他们俩的脑袋，警告他们如果他们试图做那个特技的话就永远没收他们的扫帚。

正当Harry让他们离开包房的时候，他对那个随意地坐在等候室里的那个人感到更加在意了。就算Harry让那个男人在那里再等一个小时，Riddle看起来也像只等了一会儿而已。那让他有点恼怒…

卸下了他的笑容，他总算盼到了那个道别。他们一全离开包厢，Harry就急忙板下脸孔对Riddle投去一声嗤笑。"你该死的在干什么？"

黑色的眉毛扬了起来，几乎就要飞进梳理整齐的发际线里了。"带你去吃晚餐，就像我们之前约定过的那样。你不记得了吗？还是说你的脑袋被撞得有点太厉害了？"和着话一起过来的是一个迷人的笑容，一个能让所有女性晕厥的笑容。不过至少Harry没有被这个影响到。

"你想要和我说什么，Riddle？你现在要进行的这个…这个勒索是不可能继续下去的。"

Riddle优雅地站了起来。"我们要去哪里享受晚餐呢？"他完全无视了Harry的话。"我有点想吃东方的料理了。你介意吗？反正是我付钱。"听到了这个，Harry忍住没有想假笑。相反地，他纯洁地笑了。

"Well，如果是你付钱的话…我恰好知道一个地方。"

-CBS-

他看到了在那男孩建议去哪里吃的时候,脸上那悄悄隐去的假笑。Riddle确定那个男孩会带他去一个贵的要命的饭店。毕竟…这就是那个男孩嘛，有点儿…厚颜无耻。但是他应该知道Potter不会了解哪个饭店是给有钱人去的…他本该知道这就是Potter要带他去的地方。

在猎鹰队的轿车把他们送到一家小餐馆之前后，Riddle就变得有点猜疑了。他从未去过那里。不过当他跨进门之后，他就知道为什么了。

现在他正坐在不舒服的椅子里，看着Potter坏笑的脸。"有趣，Potter先生。"

"Well，"男孩嘲笑道，吃着薯片。"我估计即使是你来付钱，你也不希望去那些贵的要死的地方，不是吗？"这个餐厅模仿了麻瓜们的那种。环境有点吵闹而且模糊不清，那些厨师们也像麻瓜厨师们一样烧着菜。不过这样则间接导致了缓慢的上菜速度和吵闹的气氛。这不是一个Riddle会进来的地方。不论Potter有没有在耍他，反正Tom是不会上当的。

他是更年长的那位，而且更加成熟。显而易见。

他并没有紧张，相反的他只是靠在椅子上，审视着那个男孩。他的Gem终于要成为他的所有物了，虽然并没有被打磨得完美。这个十六岁少年看起来支离破碎，仿佛要垮掉一样…而且很疲惫，就好像他已经放弃了一切一样。Riddle感到有些挫败。当Potter在六年级尾声决定去参加Quidditch的时候，那个男孩看起来很喜悦—几乎就像是他要拥有一个新生活了。那时他的那对绿眸还是明亮而活泼的。

现在那个男孩看上去毫无生气，仿佛已经准备好接受死亡了。

他总想着自杀，Riddle知道的最近那次就是他企图在Hogwarts的浴室自杀。如果他没有及时感到的话，那个Magus就已经死了。

"你看起来不太好，"Riddle干巴巴地评论道，无视了Potter那惨不忍睹的用餐方式。那个男孩需要很多很多的礼仪课程，很多。"你现在是处于魔法枯竭的状态吗？"Potter停止了进食，他捏着叉子的手有点发白。"上次你使用魔法是在什么时候，孩子？"，论巴地etsh

"别那么叫我。"Potter厉声说道。就像一个孩子一样。

"Well你的确是那样，是不是？你只有十六岁，还不是一个成年人，一点都不会照顾自己。看看你，和上次见到你时相比，肯定已经轻了至少二十磅。并且一如既往的瘦小。"

"现在你是我该死的父亲是吗？"绿色的眼睛稍微亮了亮。

"也许你需要一个类似于父亲的人，Potter先生。一个巫师不能像你那样一下就停止使用魔法。尤其你还是一个Magus。"男孩恼怒地放下他手中的叉子。没人听到他们的谈话；毕竟，餐厅里的音乐…既吵又烦人。

"我知道你为什么想要见我了。"Potter向前倾了身子，下定了决心说道，"听着Riddle，我最后说一遍。我不会加入你的小团体；我对成为你组织的一部分没有丝毫兴趣。我知道你很虚假，你向路过的每一个人微笑，以便让他们倾倒。"Riddle愉快地笑了。"你想要用你知道的来勒索我。是的，我是一个Magus，或者随便什么东西，但是我一点都不关心它。如果你希望的话就告诉整个魔法世界吧，我再也不要被逼看你那傲慢的脸孔了。"

"你说完了吗？"Tom轻柔地说道，并没有碰他面前的食物。相反地他喝了一口他甜甜的茶，看着那个因愤怒而红脸的Gryffindor。"我勒索你的唯一原因是因为我没有其他的方法让你一定会来见我。"

正当Potter开口想要反驳的时候，Riddle竖起了手，向前靠着说道，"我想和你谈谈你父母还有教父的死，Potter。"苍白的脸色出现在了Harry的脸上。"我本想和你在更加私人的地方谈这个，不过无所谓。"

Potter低头看了看他的食物，随即又看了看周围的人。"James和Lily是在他们从魔法部离开准备回家的时候被杀的，Riddle。你知道的。他们是被一个黑巫师杀死的，那人就是Peter Pettigrew。而Sirius因为一次傲罗任务重伤后不治身亡的。"

Riddle轻轻地叹了一口气，想知道Harry会怎样反应。这会容易吗？他的Gem在听到真相后会自动加入他的阵营吗？还是说事情会变得更糟，完全脱离他的掌控？"你听到的他们的死因是假的，。"

那个男孩摇着他的头，他的肩膀因为这个话题而紧绷。"你错了。你只是想要把我洗脑，就像你那小团体的成员们一样。我不会听的—"

"只是听我说出来，男孩。"Riddle柔柔地说道，他的手因恼怒而紧握。那个男孩有时候实在是太Gryffindor了。"首先我必须要向你解释我的'小团体'，就用你喜欢的名字来称呼它好了。"Potter稍微冷静了下，不过他仍然眯着双眼盯着Riddle。"过去的日子里，我一直在学习魔法，并且被黑魔法深深地吸引了。"混浊的绿眼骤然睁大。"你现在的反应和魔法世界里其他巫师的反应一样。你认为黑魔法是错误的—"

"它是的。"

无视了他的抱怨，Tom继续说道。"你认为黑魔法是不道德的，肮脏的。但是你并不知道白巫师们在向公众传教一些错误的东西的同时，他们也在私下里做着十分肮脏的事情。"他等着男孩插嘴，不过出乎意料的，他没那么做。"那已经持续了很久了，确切地来说是三十年前…我受雇于魔法部，那是在Hogwarts担当教授之前的事了，我试图用我的方法在政界做一番成就。

"而我也成功地成为了魔法法律执行司的司长。那也是我第一次开始知道魔法部体系有多么的腐败。我很早就听到了那些流言，但是我忽略了它们，因为我不相信白巫师们会有能力做出那样的事情。"

"什么事情？"Harry皱着眉问道。

"你有没有想过为什么黑魔法被使用的如此至少？为什么很少能找到用黑魔法的人？这只是因为魔法部处理了所有那些被冠上"黑暗"的标签的生物。"Tom深吸了一口气，他的下颚紧绷着。"有一次我因为一些事工作的很晚，我去无言者们所在的楼层递交一些关于法律执行的文件。在路上我看到了不知道通往哪里（nowhere）的门。但是它们并不是没有通向任何地方（no where）。它们通往地狱。那里囚禁了人类，魔法生物，动物…还有那些只是对黑魔法抱有好奇心的黑巫师们…他们都被关在牢笼里。

"他们在往那些生物的身上做实验。我看到那些人类简直就像是僵尸一样。我看见那些因为缺少血液摄入皮肤变得乌黑的吸血鬼们。还有那些浑身都是伤疤的狼人们…还有一些我根本不能理解的东西。那些无言者们在他们的身上做实验，有时候还向他们注射一些带有致命疾病的东西，以便获取疫苗。"

Potter看起来有点恶心，而且，他看起来很愤怒。Riddle知道那个男孩迷茫的不知道该想什么好。

"我假装没有看见任何东西。我放下那堆文件后，隔日我便离开了魔法部。在那之后，我便召集了所有我能喊得出名字的黑巫师们。我组成了一个我的团体并告诉他们我的经历。我成为Dumbledore教师团队的一员，并慢慢地拉拢那些拥有特殊能力，拥有那种在战争中有价值的能力的学生们。二十多年后，我创建了一个用来对抗魔法部的军队。然后？这仍然不够。魔法部是由魔法世界最有能力的人领导的。不仅仅是英国。但是我已经快没有时间了。他们正将手伸向整个世界。变得更加有力量，那样的话就不是我能反抗的了。"

不过他并没有提起他和他的追随者很享受让别人痛苦。现在，他需要让他们这一方看起来更加正直，他们只是被因魔法部的偏见而受伤的人。

"如果你认为你能够和他们抗争，你为什不在等一会儿—"

"我相信你会成为我最后的同盟。你拥有着无人知晓的能力—"

"是我永远不会去再用它的疾病，Riddle"Potter嗤笑道，"你想要让我相信魔法部在对黑暗生物做实验？我怎么知道你是不是在编故事，以便接管整个魔法部？"

"因为你的父母看到了我看到的东西。"Tom回答"James和Lily Potter听到了关于他们的失踪的狼人朋友，Remus Lupin的传言。Lupin在满月的时候失踪了。经过无数努力之后，Lily和James冒着险去了无言者那里并目击那里的监禁。不幸的是，他们太明目张胆了，用他们揭发的东西威胁魔法部。魔法部当然不会被他们的这些东西所威胁，于是便派人杀了他们，并伪造成他们是被Peter Pettigrew谋杀的。"

Potter在流汗，他的指节发白。"而Sirius？"他问，"那他又是为什么？"

Riddle可以看到Potter已经开始变得有点动摇了。"你的教父在他执行傲罗任务时冒险去了魔法部在德国的一个实验室。他看到了那个实验室，并攻击了那些无言者们，并且被重伤。他们没有在他身上施遗忘咒，不过他们却扯掉了他在医院时的生命供给机器。"

"为什么你会知道这些？"Potter询问道，"你怎么知道他们的死因的？"

"因为我在魔法部有一个间谍。不过只有一个。一个无言者的间谍，Harry。他告诉我所有的事情…他能告诉我每一个餐厅，每一项体育活动，每一个邻居，每一个报社…在魔法部总是会有一个间谍，静静地等待着攻击或者因为泄露了他们肮脏的活动而被杀。"

"为什么你不能告诉Dumbledore这个？"Harry换了个姿势，看起来随时都会爆发。

"Dumbledore？"Riddle嗤笑着说出这个名字，充满了浓浓的对那个人的厌恶。"他知道的。"

"不可能。"

然后Harry准备离开。那个男孩从他的椅子里站起来，迅速地跑出了餐厅。扔了一些加隆在桌子上，Tom很快跟着那个Magus离开了。他们一离开那个餐厅，Tom就伸手环住了那个男孩的腰，把他按在自己的胸口。他的嘴唇划过Potter滚烫的耳朵，享受着那个男孩散发出来的魔法气息。那就好像是恋人的爱抚，使得他被深深吸引。

"你需要相信我，Harry。"他在他的耳边耳语道。"魔法部在盯着你，鉴于你父母和Sirius Black与你之间的关系。他们只是在等待你走错任何一步。你知道为什么Dumbledore会同意让你参加职业Quidditch吗？尽管他也是魔法部的一份子，但是那个老傻瓜仍然在关心你。他想要你参加Quidditch，好让你忘记你那已故的家庭，忘记魔法，忘记魔法部。"

"不，我不能。"Potter推离了他的怀抱，他的斗篷包裹着他。"也许…也许这就是他想要的。我不能帮你。我不能相信你，Riddle。"

Tom静静地站着，看着那个瘦小的身形消失在黑暗中。

不。那个男孩不想相信他。

不过很快，他会的。

-CBS-

戴上他斗篷上的兜帽，Tom拂过口袋中那天鹅绒的钱袋。他来到了猎鹰队的包厢，想要离开Potter并去会一会Cory Chase，范尔口猎鹰队的所有人。

是时候开始捕获他的Gem的计划的第二步了。（说实话我想翻成"求爱之路"，反正是courting his Gem嘛）


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"我来见Cory Chase。"Riddle轻轻地对着面前的保安说道。保安身后是那个所有者的房间。Cory Chase，传言说他是黑手党一个家族的后裔，并且得到了一大笔赃款。根据Lucius所说，他最近正在莫斯科进行着一桩肮脏的勾当—卖非法毒品和妓女。

Lucius正是因为这个而没有能够使范尔口猎鹰队破产。Lucius成功地拿走了二万加隆，但是这远比不上Chase得到的钱的数量。这个所有者用他自己的赚到的钱付掉了那成堆的债务。

Riddle可以选择是否把Chase的那笔交易向魔法部揭发，但是他不会这么做的。 他不这么做的理由就是，一，他永远都不会帮助魔法部。二，如果那么做的话…他过一会儿就会少了很多乐趣。他想要找些乐子，特别是那种和Potter有关的。

"我不认为你可以见他，"那个保安用一种很休闲的口吻说，"现在没空。他之前就说了需要一个人呆着，不能有任何人打扰。"

Riddle在兜帽下冷笑。"恐怕你误会了，"他耳语道。他的魔法增长着，在那个小小的走廊上起舞着。"我来见Cory Chase。现在。"

那个安保无视看起来有些犹豫。他露出了不确定的表情。"不，我恐怕我得要求你离开。"

轻轻地叹了一口气，Riddle快速地挥舞了一下他的魔杖。"Avada Kedavra。"绿光涌向了他面前那个粗壮的人，静悄悄地带走了那个人的生命。"让我进去非得这么困难吗？"Tom叹了口气，跨过他的尸体走进了房间。

打量着那个所有者奢华的屋子，Riddle很快就看到了那个人。他正处于一个…比较显眼的位置。

一个荡妇坐在他光裸的大腿上，因为抽动而不断呻吟尖叫。她是个老一套的女人，垂涎那些名人和有钱人。她如爪般的手深深地嵌进Cory Chase的厚皮肤里。那个所有人一只手放在她的臀部上，另一只手则握着一支雪茄。

"啊，看看这个。"他停顿，扮了个鬼脸。"大多数男人称这为'生活'，而我却认为它卑劣而且讨厌。"Tom向他们宣布着自己的到来，面露恶心地看着那个女人发出了高声尖叫，抽抽搭搭地离开了Chase。她很迅速地把抛弃在一边的裙子拿过来，试图遮掩住自己。她的眼睛因为恐惧而瞪大，手指抓着黑色的裙子，紧紧地护着自己的胸部。

"你在这里做什么？"Chase询问道，伸手从沙发上拿过一个枕头试图遮住自己略小的勃起。"我特别要求过禁止任何来访—"

"恐怕你的保安有些…太过专心。"Tom低语，向那个装满了各种各样酒类的柜子靠近着。他需要写烈酒。他取出一个水晶杯子，背对着那两人倒了一点威士忌。"Nah，uh，"他嘶声笑了，用无杖魔法关上了大门，阻断了那个全裸的荡妇逃跑的路。"你哪儿也不能去，甜心。"

她靠在门上颤抖着，用她的指甲不断抠着门。Tom不担心什么，他早已经施下了静音咒。"该死的，你究竟想要干什么？"Chase又一次咆哮道。

"你干嘛要那么急呢，Chase？"Tom像帝王一样转过了身，靠在酒柜上。他饮了一口威士忌，享受着那口酒灼烧过他的喉咙。"在今晚赢得了这么一个大胜利之后，你应该是很空闲的。"他完全无视了角落里那个抽抽搭搭的女人。他的猎物是Chase，只是Chase而已。"看到你的团体在被拿掉二万加隆之后仍然生龙活虎，我很惊讶。告诉我，魔法体育运动司知不知道你在莫斯科的那个'小生意'？"

Chase刚把他的老二塞进内裤里，他圆胖的脸变得十分通红。"你是怎么知道的？你该死的到底要什么？你是谁？"

一只手握着水晶杯子，他伸出另一只手的食指点了点。"一次一个问题，谢谢。我的偏头痛很严重。"他转向了那个呜咽着的荡妇，"而你，正让它变得更糟。"Riddle用他空着的手指着那个女人，用昏迷咒使她安静了下来。

转身面对Chase，Riddle用非常厌恶的眼神看着那个凸出的肚子。"我只是想来问你要一样东西的，Chase。我相信你会同意的。"

"啊？你到底要什么？"Chase嗤之以鼻，他的黑胡子因为吸气而微微震动着。从表面上看，他似乎并不畏惧Riddle。

喝下剩下的威士忌，Tom拿出了那个钱袋子。"我这里有两万加隆。和猎鹰队失去的那笔钱数量相同。我也会保密你在莫斯科做的那点事。而我做的这一切都是为了Harry Potter。"

Chase爆发出一阵大笑。"为了Potter？你想要我交出Quidditch界最伟大最年轻的找球手？那个男孩是一个超级明星；因为那个男孩我在每场比赛之后都能得到两万加隆。现在，拿走你的钱并且离开，快点滚出这里。"

事情并没有如Tom所想的发展，不过没事，只是他的衣服可能要被弄脏了。"你犯了一个大错—"

"你认为我不习惯被威胁？没用的，所有人都没成功威胁过我。我的生意是在莫斯科进行的，你没能力证明幕后黑手是我。"Chase大笑，"不过你倒是很好的尝试了如何吓到我。"

"很好的尝试？"Tom重复了一遍，靠近着那个愚蠢的男人。"可怜的家伙，我几乎都没开始吓你呢。"他脚趾贴着脚趾地对着那个男人停下了。或者说，是肚子碰肚子。Chase在相当大的程度上超重了，而且Tom也比他高得多。他的魔杖仍松松地被抓在指间，等待着被使用的时机。"你有没有听过一句话，'不要忘恩负义（don't bite the hand that feeds you）'，Chase先生？"

那个男人一开始一直保持着安静，当Tom把他的魔杖抵着他裸露的胸膛时，他的额头开始流汗。Tom愉快地看着Chase闪烁着目光瞪着不远处的魔杖，然后又将目光放回他。就算那个愚蠢的男人得到了魔杖，也不会有什么太大的不同的。

"你瞧，我不是那么喜欢有人拒绝我的。所以，越拒绝，你就只会越痛苦。"他用夸张的动作轻弹了他的魔杖，愉快地看着杖尖形成了一把锋利的小刀。

"你该死的疯了吗！"Chase大叫。他额头的出汗量大大增加了。他的眼睛因看到Tom魔杖尖的那把刀而睁大。

"不，"兜帽下只能看到Riddle的笑容，"我只是想得到我想要的。那就是Potter。"Chase仍然在坚持，就好像他以为Riddle不会那么做似的。

"真遗憾。"Tom用虚假的同情心怜悯着他。

Tom以一种冷静，而又充满了兴奋的动作举起了小刀，滑过对面那个男人的胸膛。那个男人发出了一声尖叫。切口一开始只是一条干净利落的线，随后血液开始喷涌而出。那可真是一个美丽的颜色。"你这该死的混蛋！"Chase疯狂的尖叫了起来，语气间充满了痛苦。

"不是我想要的答案。"Riddle笑着，转了转他的手腕，在他的胸口划下另外一刀。这两刀形成了一个"V"字。真是有趣。

"好吧…好吧…"Chase喘着气，他的嘴唇不断颤抖。"我们可以用一些…方法来…解决这个…问题…"他不断地喘息着，嘴唇因为咬伤而流着血。

"我恐怕早就给出了解决的方法了。"Riddle吼了出来，在第一道切口的起始附近抚摸着刀尖。他把刀深深地刺了下去，想要听到皮肉撕裂的声音。

"好的！好的！你可以带走他！"Tom无视了他，只是把刀刺得更深。他的手指因为喷涌而出的血液而变得湿漉漉的。Chase跌坐在地上…不过由于Tom的刀还在他的身体里，那个跌坐的动作只是造成了更大的伤口—刀子一直划到他的肩膀处。

杀猪一般的哭喊声传到了Tom的耳中。他摇了摇头，从肩膀中拔出了刀。"你活该。"他低头看着地板上的男人，血液染红了那昂贵的地毯。"现在，你的答案是什么？"

"我会履行的我说的，你将得到Potter。"

Tom笑了，"你将会把他踢出猎鹰队，并且你不会告诉他被赶走的真相。而且你不会告诉他关于我的事。如果你违背了这些，那就将不是一两刀的事了。你是个聪明人，Chase。你知道用什么理由来告诉他为什么你赶走了他。"

听到那个喘着气的人同意了他刚刚所说的一切，Riddle觉得他应该离开了。他又一次拿出了那个钱袋，把它丢在Chase的头上。Tom转身，向着出口走去。他转动着手腕，让那把刀缩回他的魔杖里。

"你…你究竟是谁？"Chase喘着气，试图抬头看Riddle。

在门的附近停了下来，Tom冷冷地笑了。"你可以称我为Lord Voldemort。"

他提醒自己记着晚点要搞垮那人在莫斯科的生意。当然只是纯属娱乐。也许这样就能从内到外地摧毁Cory Chase。他将会变得支离破碎，而且将没有一个婊子想要坐到他丑陋的老二上去。

他离开了房间，看着地上那个保安的尸体。他应该把这个就这么留在那吗？还是说把它处理了？

不。

这就是Lucius的事情了。

-CBS-

有人敲了他的门，使得Harry因为这个声音而退缩了一下。他整个晚上都坐在床边，茫然地瞪着墙。他的眼睛因此而充血，嘴唇也因缺水而干裂。他一直没有去舔它们，他的身子只是毫无生气地僵在那里。

他的喘息着，他的病在过去几个小时里一直在加剧，Riddle在那时告诉他这是因为缺乏魔法而引起的。不过他又想到了那时Riddle说的其他一些事，一些Harry拒绝去思考的事情。尽管他整晚都在想它。

敲门声又一次响起，他转动着脖子朝向那扇门，关节发出咔咔的声音。"是—是谁？"他不得不用舌头撬开他紧闭的嘴巴来讲话。

"Potter，是Cory。"粗鲁的声音在门后响起。Harry继续坐在那里，皱着眉。Cory Chase从不去他的私人房间。"我有些话要和你说，请你开门。"

缓缓地站了起来，Harry靠近了那扇门，打开了它。他看到了和他一样疲惫的Cory。"怎么了，先生？"Harry的声音有些嘶哑。他清了清喉咙，试图让他听起来不那么沙哑。"要开会吗？"

Cory的脸看起来有些崩溃。"我可以进来吗？"不等Harry同意，那个猎鹰队的所有人就跨了进来。关上了身后的门。Chase拉了拉他胸前的袍子，完全下意识地。Harry斜靠在墙上，等着他说话。"关于你在队伍里的位子…需要一些调动，Harry。"

Harry慢慢地眨了眨眼睛，他觉得自己的心跳在加速。"你是什么意思？"

Cory将他筋疲力尽的双眼对着他，紧张地舔了舔他的嘴唇。"我不得不让你离开队伍，Harry。"

Harry不可置信地摇了摇头，他离开了靠着的墙。"我…我不太明白，先生。我—我觉得我做的很好，我—"

"不，你一直做得很好。"Chase看起来是想要拍Harry的肩膀，但是他还是放下了手。"你还很年轻，Potter。你的路还很长。有不少队伍也对你有兴趣。我需要钱—"

"你为了钱把我赶走？"Harry冷冷地问道。"我带领着你的队伍赢得一场又一场比赛。"他深深地吸了一口气，觉得他有些晕。他闭上双眼，试图不要让呜咽声倾泻而出。"你不知道我有多么想要呆在这个队伍里，先生。Please…please…"

"你可以去别的队伍，Potter。那么多队伍都想要拥有你。"

Harry继续闭着眼睛，他深呼吸，试图控制住自己的眼泪。"那合约—"

"已经解除了，Potter。"此刻那之手终于碰到了他的肩膀，Harry退了退避开了它，不敢相信发生了什么。"你随时都可以离开。如果你想要谁来帮忙整理行李，让那些男孩中的一个来帮你。"缓缓地睁开了他的眼睛，Harry看着Cory Chase迅速地离开了房间。

门一关上，Harry低吟着蹲在了地上。他的手指抓着他的头发，握着那个难以驯服的头发。他咳嗽着，试图咽下他的啜泣，露出了痛苦的表情。

他的生活…

…在几个小时中完完全全地改变了。

"为什么？"他吼了出来，狠狠地打在了地上。

在昨晚和Riddle对话之后，他已经被那个消息搞得有些头昏了。他身体中仍有一小部分不想去相信Riddle。他怎么能？之前他还能用Quidditch忘却这些烦人的东西，但是现在却不能了。唯一一个能让他保留理智的事情不见了。到底是为了什么？是什么理由让Chase赶他走的？只是为了钱？

他蜷曲着坐在地上，感到一片茫然。他该向谁求助？有谁会相信Riddle告诉他的消息？那个男人说Dumbledore知道魔法部的肮脏行径…他真的知道吗？

咬了咬牙，Harry站了起来。他看着房间的四周，这个房间伴随了他三个月。他甚至快适应住在这里的生活了，甚至想把他能带来的东西都放进这个房间。

走向他的床铺，他拿出了他的隐身斗篷和一小袋钱。他犹豫着靠近了他衣橱角落里的盒子。那里面装着他的魔杖，从他离开Hogwarts的那一刻就再也没有用过的东西。

他曾发誓过再也不使用魔法。他曾说过结束Quidditch生活后将离开魔法世界或者离开这个国家并重新开始。仅仅是为了他有的那个诅咒。那个Riddle称之为"Magus"的东西。他从没有提起这个能力，他也不想影响"正常"的巫师们。他只是想变得正常些，也许在除了Quidditch他还能有其他一些成就。

他并不是想要获得注意。这就是为什么他拒绝去完成学校里的课业，反而专心于飞行的原因。Sirius在他十岁父母双亡时一直支持着他…他的教父也说Harry可以成为他想要成为的人。

而且不论那是什么，Sirius都会为他骄傲的。

Harry以为他已经做好了所有的事情。但是现在…现在他正站在交叉路上，选择他是应该接受他Magus的身份还是遵守诺言离开英国。

他应该走哪条路？

最后看了一眼他的魔杖，他意识到自己需要在作出决定前见一见最后一样东西。

-CBS-

"My Lord?"

Tom抬起头望向那个金发贵族。"什么事Lucius？我很忙—"

"Potter正在进入魔法部。"

合上了他手中的书，Tom匆忙离开了房间。

-CBS-

缩在一个黑暗的角落里，Harry深吸了一口气。进入魔法部很容易—除了那些集中在他身上的目光和无数的签名要求让他头痛。随着一路上赞赏的目光，他向电梯走去。他意识到自己不能这么正大光明地走到魔法部的第十层去。无言者楼层。他只能冒险乘电梯到九楼，然后接下来走楼梯到那儿。

Riddle说无言者们在十楼对黑暗生物和黑巫师做着各种实验。

那很可笑，真的。为什么光明方要犯下这样的罪行？

不管怎样，Harry都想亲眼看到那个，他想知道那是否是他父母和Sirius真正的死因。但是如果结果是没有无言者实验室（unspeakable lab）和那些黑暗生物，Harry会离开英国，也许是去麻瓜世界，也许是和另一个Quidditch队伍签约。

但是如果你真的看到了Riddle说的东西了呢？之后怎样？

环视着走廊，Harry用隐身斗篷盖住了自己。其他人将看不到他。特别是那些无言者们，将不会注意到他。希望是这样。

抓紧了他手中父亲的斗篷，Harry离开了黑暗的角落，向楼梯那里走去。他不用电梯直达无言者楼层是有原因的。想象一下，电梯的门一开，里面却什么人都没有，那将会引起他们的怀疑。而Harry只是想要尽他所能，安静地进去那里看一眼并离开。

Harry觉得自己的肾上腺素在不断分泌，他正在向下缓缓前进着。在他的不远处，他可以看到一扇写着数字"10"的钢铁大门。除了魔法部的工作者们，其他人都不能够进入那里。

突然，Harry停了下来。他看到门的那面有两个身影。其中的一个是魔法部的工作者，另外一个却不是。从门上的窗户望去，可以看到是Lucius Malfoy和Tom Riddle。他们冷冷地站在过道上。为什么Riddle会在那里？

而且他该死的要干什—

Harry略带好奇地看着另外一个魔法部工作者靠近那两个人。他听不清他们在说什么，但是他看到Lucius在对那个人说话时有一种帝王般的感觉（regal…作者挺爱用的…？）。他指了指Tom，那个不认识的魔法部官员点了点他的头，指向了楼梯。不过不论他们在说什么，Lucius一直看起来很不高兴，他的抿着嘴唇，用一种蔑视的眼光审视着那个官员。

Riddle平滑地笑了，打开了楼梯前的门。Harry向后退去，以确保他不会被撞到地上。"该死的混蛋。"Malfoy怀恨地低语道，他们离开了第十层，从楼梯上走上去。

"Potter不会走太远的，Lucius，今天正是最严防死守的一天。我们还是继续站在楼梯上向外看看吧。那个男孩是用电梯真的是愚蠢之极。"在他们经过他的时候，Harry屏住了呼吸。

"他一直是个傻瓜，My Lord。"Lucius嗤笑道。

Harry在斗篷底下嘲笑了回去，但是他看到Riddle停下了，不禁也呆住了。黑眼睛缓缓地转向他—就好像他能够看到斗篷底下的他一样。"Harry？"Riddle低声说道，皱了皱眉。然后那个男人动了。

这发生的实在是太快了，以至于Harry还没有反应过来，尤其是他觉得没有人会看到他。但是Riddle做到了，现在他正把他的隐形斗篷拉扯掉。"Bloody Hell."Harry显然十分吃惊。

Riddle低头看着手中的斗篷，它正在他的指尖流动。"隐身斗篷…"接着他看着边上的Harry。他眼中闪过一道怪异的微光，按着Harry的肩膀把他按在墙上。"你觉得你在这里干什么？你这个愚蠢的家伙。"

听到Riddle那傲慢的语气和边上因赞同他的话而点头的Lucius，Harry扬起了嘴唇吼道"你觉得我想要做什么？"他推开了那个他一直想要揍一顿的男人。Riddle站回Malfoy身边，以一种吃惊的表情看着他。"你告诉我了一些事，而我现在想要亲眼去证实它。在我亲眼看到它之前我是不会信任你的。现在把我的斗篷还给我。"

"你觉得你能顺利地到达那里，？"Lucius傲慢地说道，他的鼻子朝上仰着。

Harry眯眼看着那个金发的人，"我或许会比你们刚刚试图的走得更远。"

金发男人的眼睛微微睁大，因为从未有人这样和他说话。"抱歉你说什么？"

"我说你的名誉和你的屁股一样肮脏，你这个混蛋。你没法逍遥法外。"Malfoy低下了高高昂起的头，低头看着Harry。"也许你想要听我再重复一遍？还是说—"

"我认为够了，Harry。"Riddle发话，将他的手挡在Lucius前。"我不想要你走到那里面去。我从没有想过要你进入无言者的巢穴里。那并不是我的目的。想要不引起注意或者被抓到是很困难的。"他顿了顿，压低了声音。"你的父母试图逃跑过。不要步他们的后尘。"

"我是为了我的父母做这事的。"Harry回击，抢过了Riddle手里的斗篷。"如果你想要我的帮助，我不得不先验证你说的是否是真实的。你并不想要我盲目地追随你，不是吗？"

在Riddle打量他的时候，他坚定地和他对视着。"你能保证你只是去那里看一眼而且什么都不做吗？"

"不然你想要我怎样？血洗那里吗？"他将隐身斗篷又一次披在了他的身上。"你如果能够准确的告诉我是哪扇门，那将对我很有帮助。"

Malfoy看起来有些愤怒，"你想要让他进—"

Riddle冷冷地转过了身子，背对着Lucius不发一语。"右边第五扇门，Potter先生。它不应该是上锁着的。在那个实验室前有一间办公室。我建议你轻轻地走过桌子然后从后屋进入实验室。我会在这里等着你回来的。"

Harry拒绝回答，并转身打开了大门，走了进去。他轻轻地关上了门，把两个成年人隔在了门外。这个楼层是用乌黑发亮的砖头砌成的，墙也是一样。一扇门接着一扇门地在墙上排开，就好像那些门是没有穷尽的。他短短地思考了一下那些门背后都会有些什么。恐怖的秘密？错误的实验？还是高等到普通巫师们无法理解的实验？

他知道那些无言者们好像更高人一等。他们能够战斗，能够创造，基本上能够做所有的普通人不能做事情。

正当大门轻轻关上的时候，一个魔法部官员，或许看起来更像是安保巫师的人转身面对着Harry。Harry停了下来，看着那个人挠了挠鬓角之后继续盯着过道的地面。在大厅的两边分别有一个安保巫师站在那里。大厅很长，而且那两个巫师正看着完全相反的方向。如果要说什么时候移动，那么就是现在了。他必须在那两人靠近之前快点进到那里。

一步。

两步…

他大概地估计着需要走的步子，现在他的手指是张开着的— 一共五步。他想象着七年前，他的父母也是顺着一样的路走到那个实验室里的。在Harry的认知里，James和Lily都是最有才华的傲罗，他们强大，而且狡猾。他们只是想要找到Remus并拯救他…虽然他们并不指望能找到…

三步。

Well，也许是他们没有在门后找到Harry想看到的东西。

四步。

如果他们是被魔法部谋杀的，那就意味着Peter Pettigrew是被抓错的。Harry知道那个人在被抓进阿兹卡班前没有进行过任何审讯。他从未想过魔法部是否抓错了人，因为他一直想着为他父母报仇的事。不过现在这看起来有些不公平。看起来Riddle说的东西更像真相。

五步。

他深吸了一口气，站在了散发着不祥气息的黑门前。就是这里了…Merlin，他的生活会因为这个而改变。他伸手拧开了门把手。正如Riddle所说的，这扇门并没有上锁。在里面的是一间看起来很舒适的办公室。一个男人正坐在栎木台子前，面对着墙。他身披白色的斗篷，看起来就像是一个治疗师一样。在他阅读一张羊皮纸的时候，眼镜正被安在鼻子的下方。他的手指像炭一般黑，上面沾满了墨水。

说实话，他看起来像是一个书呆子，如果他在Hogwarts，Ron和Harry一定会取笑他。他突然发现原来人的外表可以具有如此大的欺骗性。一个看起来像书呆子的人可能是一个幕后黑手，也可能是一个强大的敌人。

Harry意识到了很多事情。

就在十几个小时前，他可能完全不是这么想的。他认为玩Quidditch很棒，但是名望却很可怕。他并没有很多人要感谢，不过他会感谢某些人，他们忍受了很多事。他在Hogwarts时简直就像是一个小孩，不过现在，他觉得自己更加成熟了—用成年人的角度看待事物。这种猛然觉醒来的有些突然，不过这正是这觉醒才能够使他成长。

Harry确保门关上的时候没有发出任何一丝声音，他慢慢地走向后屋。后屋的门有些摇晃，而且他就在那个男人的右边。Harry迅速地思考了一下，便伸手推开了那扇门。门的铰链结合处发出了刺耳的嘎吱声。

看着那个无言者略带好奇地抬头看着那扇门，Harry缓缓地挪进了后屋。那个巫师一把身子转回去，Harry就迅速地进入了那间后屋，他暗自庆幸着。

不过他的沾沾自喜在看到屋子时就消失了。

现在他觉得他已经完全感受到了那种觉醒。


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Riddle说谎了。

尽管他表现得他一点也不信任Riddle，他还是有过，偷偷地，想要看看门后的狼藉的想法。但是门后什么都没有。

Harry绝望地大笑，觉得整个世界都在旋转。房间里面除了废弃的小物件和魔法用品之外什么也没有。它只不过是一个储藏室…他怎么会蠢到去上Riddle的当呢。

正在他思考着为什么那个男人会去克服所有的困难使Harry信服魔法部正在进行违法实验时，一声警报声响了起来。这声音贯穿了他的耳鼓，无疑接下来一小段时间里他的听力会稍许受损。

他颤抖着捂住了耳朵，茫然地瞪着虚无。他应该逃跑的，他应该试着逃跑然后藏起来的，但是他只是站在那里瞪眼。

Riddle早就计划好了这个。那个男人是唯一知道Harry的诅咒的人。Harry以为他和他的信徒有着自己的计划，但是他现在意识到了这想法真的愚蠢至极。Riddle曾经在魔法部工作…那个男人对于整个社会来说只不过是一个慷慨的，有'魅力'的人罢了。他当然想要除去Harry，因为他拥有的力量，因为他的不正常。

Riddle知道Harry会来的。他们昨晚在餐厅的对话正是要引诱他来这里的陷阱。那个男人，无疑，告诉了魔法部他的身为Magus的状况，而魔法部也在等待着他的到来。等着杀了他，摧毁他，或者把他当做一种工具来使用。

他被耍了。

Harry输给了那个男人。那可真是个聪明的计划。在听到Riddle叙说他父母的死亡、教父的死亡之后，Harry曾以为他终于有活下去的理由了。他想要除掉魔法部，为了报他们杀掉父母的仇。

但是那只是一个谎言。

那个警报不只是让他的耳朵暂时变聋，还让他无法移动。完全不能。他口袋里的魔杖发着烫，警告他快点将之拿起然后防卫起来。但是他的手指仍然固执地停在耳朵那里。他不能转身，但是他已经感觉到了身后的缄默人。

"我知道你在里面。"声音吼了出来。

Harry轻轻地喘着气，感觉到他的魔法在他的周身泛起涟漪。空气变得很粘稠，就好像它要把他的魔法吸干一样。身后的人是缄默人们，从他走进的房间判断，他们有足够多的时间对侵入者做各种实验。

在他能理解之前，他的隐身斗篷突然被扯落，一支魔杖指着他的脸。

-CBS-

警报响起时Lucius叫了出来，把他的手掌按在耳朵上。Tom皱眉，推开楼梯的栏杆走了过去。他迅速地跑到缄默人楼层的大门口想要打开它。Lucius绷紧着眉毛突然抓住了他，把他拉了回去。"My Lord，"他震惊地说道，"你不能够进去。你想要暴露自己吗？那个男孩只是自食其果。"

Tom把他的手拉了回来，警告地看着Lucius。"离开Lucius，"随着他迅速地挥了挥魔杖，他的斗篷便染成了黑色。他戴上自己的兜帽，转过身背对着那个金发男人。"我不希望你的身份被暴露。"

"什么？"Lucius在他身后叫道，声音里充满了紧张。"你为什么要这么做?他只不过是一个无用的—"

"他是一个Magus。"Tom轻轻地，充满着危险地回答道。

Lucius的眼睛睁大了。"Magus已经…已经消失了几个世纪了。"这一次，金发男的人变得有些口吃。

"Magus是魔法的化身，Lucius。Magi就是魔法本身。"Tom轻轻地告诉他，声音里充满了欲望。"只是Potter先生认为它是一种诅咒。而我则正视图去驯服他，让他接受他的天赋。"Tom向前跨了一步，看着Lucius。"你有没有想过如果他自愿加入我们的话，我们将会获得怎样的力量？我不可能放任缄默人们使用他。这，Lucius，就是我要去找他的原因。"

Lucius保持着安静，对刚才那些话显然有些吃惊。Tom并没有责怪那个男人。这也花了他很久的时间才能接受他和一个Magus生活在统一世纪这个事实。而且是个年轻人。孩子…他们很容易受别人影响。

转过身，他走进了黑色大理石礼堂。他冲向第五扇门，很清楚那些缄默人们很快就会填满着整个走廊。

拉开了门，他立刻就看到了缄默人扯下了处于僵硬状态的Potter的隐身斗篷。"我不认为你能那么干，"他冷冷地嘶声，举着魔杖指着那个男人抛出了咒语。那个缄默人飞了出去，倒在地上不省人事。"Potter，"Riddle迅速走到被固定住的Potter那里，感受着屋子里飞舞的魔法。他迅速的施了一个防护咒语挡住了Potter和他自己，阻止了那些魔法继续麻痹他们两人。

Harry动了动，他眯起绿眼看着他。"你在这里干什么？"那个男孩嘶声，简直就像是一个Slytherin。

"拯救你的屁股，男孩。"Riddle抓起了Potter的肩膀，拉着他走出了房间。

"不！"那个愚蠢的孩子逃开了他。"你说谎。那屋子里什么也没有。"Tom停了下来，回头看了那个空荡荡的屋子。那个男孩是正确的。

"如果我要骗你，孩子，我为什么还要来救你？他们肯定把他们的实验室搬走了。现在跟着我，我们得离开这里。"听到正在向他们靠近的脚步声，他拉着那个男孩准备离开。

"等等…我的隐身斗篷。"

"我们没有时间了。"

"但是那是我爸爸—，"他绝望地说道。

大门爆炸了，把他们又送回了屋子的深处。Tom重重地撞在了墙上，轻哼了一声。在他边上的是那个他攻击致昏的缄默人。

-CBS-

Harry跪在地上，伸出手试图抓住他的隐身斗篷。他知道，尽管他再怎么抵触使用他那不正常的力量，不久之后他还是不得不使用他。缄默人们从门口冲了进来，所有人都举着他们的魔杖。他们的脸被白色的兜帽覆盖着，但是Harry确定他们一定看起来和边上那个书呆子一样的昏迷男人一样。缄默人们的斗篷上围绕着很多带子，看起来不是一般的皮带。有些小东西挂在带子上，看起来几乎完全无害。

他的手一抓到那个丝质的隐身斗篷，一个缄默人就向Riddle和他抛掷了一个小球。

Harry躲开了Riddle，无视了那个男人不满的低吟。"Please Professor，和我一起。"他轻声说道，当那个小球在他膝盖附近爆炸的时候退缩了一下。

一个发光的球体包裹住了他们，阻断了所有可能的退路。"那么，Potter先生，你的计划是什么？"那个声音干巴巴的，充满了讽刺意味。

"装的无害一点。"

在Riddle能够张口反对之前，Harry把他的手放在兜帽下男人的嘴唇前制止了他。他惊讶于他们所在的那个球体缓缓地升了起来，就好像是一个发光的泡泡一样。Riddle把Harry推倒身后，举起魔杖向泡泡抛去了一个诅咒。那个诅咒又弹了回来，他不得不迅速移开以躲避它。"不要试图逃跑，"其中一个缄默人喊道，看着他们的眼神就好像是在看动物一样。"不然只会受伤。"

那组缄默人，大概有二十多个，都大笑了起来，他们的动作看起来都很放松。

Riddle恼火的嘶嘶出声。Harry坐了回去，十分吃惊地，感受着他魔法的涌动。不像他自己的那样，Riddle的魔力相当温顺，但是却隐藏着危险的感觉。那个男人的魔力柔滑而有力…几乎是充满诱惑而又令人战栗的。Harry咬着下唇制止他几乎要起反应的的身体，随后把脸转向了其中一个缄默人。

"我认得你，"那个人低语，他带着兜帽的头竖了起来。"你是那个著名的找球手，Harry Potter。"Harry因为他们的发现而紧绷了身体。他完蛋了。他再也不能出现在公共场合了；他们永远都只会想着如何打倒他。"我也知道你的父母。"

那个人冷冷地笑了。Harry皱眉，感受着身体里有什么东西在叫嚣着对那个男人话语的反对。

"James 和Lily Potter，是的，"另外一个声音响起。Harry看着他们兜帽下的脸扬起了笑容。那不是什么令人舒服的笑容，也不是一个回忆往事的笑容…"很遗憾你也要步他们后尘了。"

Harry猛然转头瞪着Riddle。那个男人，尽管身处泡泡里，但是仍然保持着优雅的站子和漠不关心的态度。他的注意力只是在Harry身上而已，静静地看着他，静静地观察他。Harry把目光移到手中的隐身斗篷上，试着控制住自己的怒气。他把斗篷举到面前，吸着它的气息，试着冷静下来。他的想象力试着去找回属于他父亲的气息。

"当然还有Sirius Black。"

Harry歪了歪他的头，伸出了他的手臂。他的手指轻轻摩擦着泡泡的边缘，同时聚集着他体内的怪物。

-CBS-

Tom知道那一刻他失去了他的Gem。那个男孩现在是迷失的，完完全全的臣服在他Magus那一面下。这就是Tom需要引导并教导Harry的地方。当他的感情取代了他的理智时，那个男孩就会变得失控。在Hogwarts时，Harry能够控制他Magus的力量，那是因为他的周围都是魔力；在学校里的时候他总是使用着魔法。

但是现在…这整个夏天那个男孩都一直远离着魔法。他现在正处于魔力枯竭的状态，使得他更容易失控。

"控制住，Harry，"Tom低语，倾身靠近他的Gem。是时候开始教导他了。

他们周围的泡泡突然发起了光，随后伴随着闪电炸开了。缄默人们向后推开。Tom暗自咒骂了一声，他并不想要他的敌人们在游戏开始前就知道那个男孩的血统。但是现在已经是不可避免的了。不过这都是因为他自己，允许那个男孩进入缄默人的巢穴的。

Tom在他们向前冲的时候抛了一个咒语，挡住了他们的去路。那些没有及时躲开的人们都被电到了。Tom看到他们一片狼藉。他们的皮肤和袍子都燃烧了起来，因为疼痛而尖叫了起来。他们以一种飞快的速度冲过了所有挡住他们路的巫师。Harry用手指触摸着球体边缘引导着它向前冲刺。

Tom感到有些晕，闭上了眼睛以抵消那些感觉。他们从大门飞奔到楼梯口，没有什么东西能挡住他们的路。

绕开，转弯…下降，升起…

这次逃跑使Tom永生难忘。

他们已经接近魔法部的出口了，但是Tom知道他们不可能就这么从地底突破出去然后冲到麻瓜世界里去。聚集起他的魔力然后稳住自己，Tom伸出手放在那个Magus小小的肩膀上。那个男孩突然退缩了，畏缩地看着他。Tom突然意识到他的想法有些错误。他不能这样训练Harry。至少不是现在。

那个男孩还没有完全信任他。

在Harry的眼里，Tom只不过是一个普通的敌人罢了。

用着连找球手都会惊讶的灵活身手，Tom把他的魔杖直直地伸向Harry的肋骨，昏迷了他。Magus围绕在球体周围的光在那个男孩失去意识的那一刻消失了。随着那个男孩的倒下，那个泡泡啪地消失了。这两个武士重重地掉在了地上，滚了出去以抵消冲击力。在他们的周围，所有的魔法部工作者都皱眉看着这里。傲罗和缄默人攻击过来只不过是时间问题了。

Tom深深地吸了一口气，用手臂抱住了那个瘦弱的身体。他有些虚弱地站在那里，仍然觉得有些头晕。那个男孩，虽然看起来又瘦又轻，但是并不是没有重量的。站在原地，他的手紧紧地环住他的Gem。他把男孩靠在自己的胸膛上然后迅速地走向出口。没有人试图阻止他，或许他们还在迷惑为什么会出现一个漂浮的球体，而里面还有两个巫师的原因。

"抓住他！"

Riddle回头看了一眼，瞥到了几个向他冲来的缄默人。

他迅速地走进了通向麻瓜世界的电梯，用魔杖指向最靠近他，手里还抓着一个小道具的缄默人。"Avada Kedavra。"他轻轻嘶声，笑着看到那个毫无生气的躯体倒在地上。噢…魔法世界会怎样愤怒地对待这次谋杀呢。他们会认为他是Lord Voldemort吗？或者是编造出另一个故事？

电梯的门一关上，Tom就把他的Gem拥的更紧，闻着那个男孩的颈部。

纯净的力量。

他知道他训练并帮助Harry的第一步将会是让那个男孩信任他。

但是他会乐意对某人完全敞开心扉吗？他会乐意变得更容易受伤吗？

这些想法并没有影响他，不过他会用一切来把Potter拉到自己这边来。不过那个男孩并不像他其他那些追随者一样。不，要留住Harry他还必须做一些特别的事。如果信任和对他完全开放自己是必要的，那么他对待Harry的方式或许会例外。但是…只能是一个例外而已。

"My Lord，"Lucius，那个傻瓜，并没有离开。他一直在魔法部的附近等待着。Tom一踩到地面上就立刻幻影显形离开了，离开之前瞥了一眼那个金发男子。希望他足够聪明，知道要幻影显形去哪里。

他到达了他的庄园。他知道随着时间的流逝，再次出门将不会安全。是时候搬到地下或者其他什么没人知道的地方去了。Dumbledore，那个老傻瓜，知道他居住在哪里。由于Tom还有一个Harry要照顾，他不可能毛线让那个人"啪"地出现在自己的周围然后发现那个男孩。Tom毫无疑问地确定那个人很了解他。Dumbledore在前校长Dippet雇佣他之后仍然留着Tom的原因只有一个：他需要随时盯着他。

这也是为什么Tom不能再拥有更多追随者的原因。

"这个男孩…他是…"Lucius突然出现在他的右边。Tom无视了他，在Lucius试图凝视Harry的时候把他抱得更紧了。"他真的是一个Magus？"

"他是的，"Tom回答。"尽管他还只是一个自由Magus。"他允许自己的情感屏蔽自己平时的感官。

"一个自由Magus？"Lucius问道，抿着他的嘴唇。"非常冒险，my Lord。你确定要冒着生命危险去训练他？"金发男子听起来就和那个该死的Salazar Slytherin画像一样。

"我确定无比，Lucius。"

"但是，我以为只有Magi才能训练其他的Magi。他们的力量能够制止暴走—"

Tom用他空闲的手拉下自己的兜帽，眯眼等着Lucius。"你是在质疑我的力量吗，Lucius？"那个男人的脸顿时苍白了，热切地摇着他的头，尴尬得无法开口。"我有足够能力在训练他的时候保护自己。下次不要再看轻我了。"

他正以为那个金发男人会闭上他的嘴时…

"需要我对那个男孩施个漂浮咒吗？"

Tom停了下来，看着那个无礼的金发男人。"离开，Lucius，现在。"他完全地转过了身背对他，向里屋走去。他甚至没有转身看Lucius是否仍然在跟着他，猛地关上了身后的门。

他看着自己黑暗但是端庄的庄园，思考着在叫醒Harry之前他应该把那个男孩放在哪里。他轻轻地把那柔软的身体放在卧室的沙发上，看着那个男孩。他观察着那个男孩的黑眼圈和苍白的皮肤。Tom不仅要训练Harry政治方面、礼仪方面、魔方方面的技巧…还要训练他如何正确吃东西。还有睡眠问题。

那个男孩的颧骨突出了太多，导致他的脸颊看起来是凹陷的。

站在原地，Tom必须承认那个男孩看起来并不难看。

Tom抿着嘴唇，取出魔杖点向Harry的下巴。随着深思熟虑般缓慢的动作，他引导着他的魔杖那个Gryffindor突出的下巴的曲线上。

他终于得到他的Gem了。他几乎可以承认他现在感到…很满足。他的军队还不能和魔法部相比。就像今天看到的，缄默人将是一个非常大的威胁。他们的成员并不只是决斗者；那些人在每一个领域中都有高手。缄默人最令人恐惧的就是他们的隐蔽性和他们的能力。Tom在缄默人中只有一个间谍，而他现在慢慢意识到那个间谍可能并不是完全听他话的。

而且魔法部搬走了他们的基地。

Harry并没有在那间屋子里看到Tom说的东西。很可惜，真的。Tom知道在没有那些证据的情况下让那个男孩信任他会有些难度。也许他需要用另外一个方法。也许…也许他的记忆足够有力。

他又思考起了Potter的出现能带来的东西。如果他能获得那个的认同，他的阵营将会拥有一个Magus。这有些无法想象，几个月前他刚发现Harry的身份时就是那样想的。Magi很稀少，在今天几乎已经见不到了。又将实现重新放回沙发上那个瘦小的身躯，他突然很好奇魔法是如何在这么柔软的框架下流淌的。

要让Harry加入他，他必须要得到他的同意。

他只是需要那股力量。

"快快复苏，"他低语，魔杖滑过他的Gem的喉咙。他仍然抓着魔杖，如果那个男孩醒来仍然是不受控制的话他将立刻弄晕他。

他不需要太担心。

Avada Kedavra颜色的眼睛睁开了，在锁定他之前看起来有些迷惑。"Riddle，"Harry皱着眉头轻轻地说道。

Tom移开他指着Potter喉咙的魔杖，站在那里，耐心地等待着那男孩慢慢记起发生了什么。对于被施了昏迷咒的伤者来说，要花费时间想起在他们晕倒之前发生了什么是很普遍的。他突然很想知道Harry是否还记得他的Magus一面，他的魔力，控制住了他。看着男孩苍白的脸色，Tom认为现在时机正好。

"你还记得发生了什么吗，Potter先生？"他的声音听起来就像是一个教授。

绿眼瞪大。"Merlin，oh Merlin…"随后Tom注意到了那个男孩脸上闪过的罪恶感。无疑他记得他的力量对缄默人们做了什么。Tom对拷问和死亡并没有什么良心上的谴责。Harry做的那些一点都没有影响到他。事实上，如果Tom有时间回击的话，他也许会干出些更糟的事情。

但是从那个男孩的角度来思考，他觉得也许这就是为什么男孩不愿意接受他的礼物的原因了。

"你并没有做错什么，"Tom说道，在Harry边上变出了一把椅子坐了下来，"他们会解剖你，把你从神经开始一个个分解掉然后再重组，继续使用你。或者，直接把你的魔力从你的核心上取出来。"那样的话将会步骤繁多，但是Tom相信缄默人们知道如何完成那个。事实上，Tom正在学习如何从另一个魔法师身上吸收他的魔力。那并不是一下就能完成的仪式，但是他相信，如果有足够时间，他就能够完成那个。

"他们…他们能够取走魔力？"Potter结结巴巴地问道，"你的意思是，他们能够治愈我？"那绿色的眼睛，充满希望而闪亮地，看着他。

"你这个白痴，"Tom嘶声，眯起了他的眼睛。"你没有什么要去治愈的。你所做的一切拯救了我们两个。"他顿住，纠结着是否要去感谢那个男孩，不过最终还是决定不这么做了。

"我没有。我杀人了。"那个男孩闭上了他的眼睛。

又一次地，Tom思考着他应该如何容忍这个男孩。Harry是如此年轻，他一点都不知道这个世界的黑暗。但是，Tom会展示给他看的。他会把那个男孩拉到他这边来，永远地拥有他。

"你想不想知道为什么你的力量对于你来说如此黑暗，Potter先生？"他并没有打算等待那个男孩的回答，只是因为他确定Harry不会有任何回答。"那是因为你完全没有控制住它。你的情感，它们导致了你的爆发。正是因为这个原因你不能控制住你的能力，你惧怕你的力量。你必须驾驭你的魔力，让它完全听从与你。

Harry睁开了他的眼睛，静静地听着Tom的话，学习着。他惊讶于那个孩子并没有以一种不成熟的，暴躁的态度回他的话。毕竟最近在那个男孩身上发生了如此多颠覆人生的事情。

"我可以帮助你控制你的魔力，Potter先生。我能够帮助你驾驭你Magus的力量而不是让他控制你。当你使用你的能力是你会有意识并且知道你做了什么。"他停下说话，可能是在酝酿一个戏剧性的反应。"我能够帮助你。"他又热切地重复了一遍。

那对绿眼睛又看着他，那对在一整个夏天都充满黑暗的眼睛，那对Riddle坚信能够让他重新恢复光彩的眼睛。"为什么我有种感觉你做这些只是为了你自己的利益？"

这可真是无礼…而又…聪明的Slytherin发言。

Tom几乎无法保持他面无表情看着那个男孩的面孔。他对于那个男孩成熟道路的假设是正确的。Harry在完全成为一个成熟的、有价值的成年人之前还有很长一段路要走。但是Tom看到那时机很快就要到了。

"我的确要从中获益，是的，"他干巴巴的承认，同时又说了一句。"但是也你会的。"

Harry保持着沉默，一种充满抑郁的沉默。

"我一点都不喜欢你。"他脱口而出，引起Tom惊讶的眨眼。"而且我不喜欢那个…小团体，或者其他什么名字。"

"你知道我为什么会有追随者的，Potter先生。"他无视了前面一句话，并无视了剩下的半句。"因为—"

"因为你说缄默人在对黑巫师和黑暗生物进行试验，是的，我记得你说的。还有因为他们杀了我的父母。"那个Gryffindor抿了抿他的嘴唇，把眼睛从Tom身上离开。"但是我并没有看到证据。"

Tom忍住了一个恼火的叹气。"我在缄默人中有一个卧底，Potter先生。他并没有告诉我他们的主要基地搬走了。你的教父，Sirius Black，他在一次去往国外的任务中偶然间发现了他们其中一个基地。他们还有其他的实验室。关于你的父母，今天那些缄默人的话难道不能证明吗？他们说—"

"我知道他们说了什么，"Harry恼火地喊道。他试着做起来，但是又马上倒下了。那个男孩看起来很虚弱，而Tom知道这是因为他魔力的暴走，那样更加消耗他本来就不多的魔力。"我知道他们说什么，"他又一次低语，眉头深深地皱着。"能给我时间一个人静一静吗？我只是想要思考一下，一个人。"

Tom很快就站了起来，迅速地点了点头。"在我们改变位置之前我会给你一些时间的。"

在他离开房间之前，Harry的问题使他停了下来。"为什么？"

他并没有转身就回答了起来，"因为Dumbledore在我跨进Hogwarts的那一刻就开始怀疑我了。还有因为缄默人们看到了你的脸，所以你现在是被通缉的。而Dumbledore，本能的就会猜到谁和你在一起。他马上就会到这里来的，我可以肯定。"他意识到缄默人们会发现Harry的力量强大到足够突破他们那些小道具。

他们会知道他是一个Magus…或着猜到他至少是其他什么特殊的生物。真是不幸。

他在转身走进厨房之前冷笑了一下。

他会让那个男孩在离开之前好好思考一下的。


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

他的浑身酸痛，那些不受控制的魔力四处流窜使得他寒毛直竖。他已经精疲力竭了，不论是身体上还是精神上。但是他却没有时间休息，因为Riddle正在隔壁的房间等着他同意他的提议。

但是确切的来说，他要同意什么东西？

Harry确信Riddle非常想要他同意接受他的训练。尽管有些不情愿，但是他不得不承认驯服他的…诅咒的那个想法听起来真的很吸引人。如果他想要继续呆在魔法世界，控制住他Magus的力量将会是必要的。这种事他在Hogwarts的时候从未想过。

当然了，他还有一个选项，一个不用在意Riddle是否出现的选项。

逃跑。

Harry深深地吸了一口气，闭上了他的眼睛，脑海中做着斗争。如果他拒绝了Riddle的帮助的话，他就不得不在魔法部的追捕下逃亡。无论他生活在哪个世界，他们都会想尽一切办法狩猎他，就像是缄默人们那样。就算他生活在麻瓜世界，并且伪装起来，只要露出一丝马脚他们都会立马抓住他。但是如果Harry接受了Riddle的帮助并同意他训练自己，那么他不仅能让自己的力量更顺从自己，同时也会有能力在魔法部狩猎他的时候保护自己。

但是他还是不信任Riddle。那个人…既自私又自大。Riddle甚至都承认了他训练Harry是为了自己的利益。

但是…那样的话又会出现一个选项。接受Riddle的帮助，学会如何控制住他的力量之后，立刻离开他。一旦他离开了Riddle，Harry就能够享受他自己的生活，而不是在Riddle掌握下的生活。

但是那样的话复仇怎么办？

Harry承认他的确想要报复那些杀死他父母和Sirius的人。但是他并不知道真正的故事。

关于Dumbledore呢？那个校长，应该，不知道他父母和Sirius Black的事。Harry相信Dumbledore。他对于Harry更像是他祖父一样的存在。但是根据Riddle所说，Dumbledore知道魔法部在进行那些实验。这对他来说几乎是一次猛击，他不想去确认它是否是真实的。Dumbledore慈祥而且很逻辑分明。他一定不会袒护那些实验的。

是这样吧？

但是如果尽管Harry并没有看到"实验室"， 而Riddle所说是真实的话，那又意味着什么？他会愿意和Riddle并肩作战吗？他会去撕开他的敌人的面具，就像今天对光明阵营那样吗?

不。

他会控制住自己的力量，之后如果他找到了魔法部在进行那些实验的证据，他会和他们对抗的。但是…

Riddle的目的又是什么？

Harry在睁开眼睛之前就很在意那个人的出现了。Riddle像是一道光而Harry，非常不幸地，是一只飞蛾。Riddle的魔力非常诱人，简直令人上瘾。那个人身上还环绕着一种冷冷的危险气息，警告着Harry不要离Riddle太近或者试图去攻击他。但是这就像是飞蛾扑火，越是危险却越是想要靠近他。

Harry本能地无视了那些警告。他应该比那个人还要强大。简短地来说，他是挺想知道Riddle的aura是什么样的。

"我什么都可以做到。"Harry闭上自己的双眼，轻声说道。"如果我想，我确定我可以摧毁整个世界。"那个想法吓到了他，甚至使他有些失眠。他应该不能够摧毁整个世界的，是吧？他并不确定Magus能力的上限是多少。事实上，今天花费的这么一点点魔力就已经使他精疲力竭了。"所以，是什么使你认为你能够有效率地训练我？"

他最终睁开了双眼，瞪着站在他右边的男人。Riddle没有弄出一点声音。他的动作总是优雅而又安静的，这让Harry不禁有些嫉妒。

"Oh Harry，"Riddle充满诱惑地开口。那个男人鲜少有叫他教名的时候，特别是他这么注重礼仪。不过这诱惑的声音底下却暗藏了更多的危险。"你并不了解我的力量。诚然，你比我更加强大，但是我却是这个世界上唯一能够帮助你控制住你的魔力的人。"

Harry觉得他脖子后面的汗毛竖了起来。他想知道那个人究竟有多强大。"尽管我还有很多事想要和你说明，Potter先生，但是我们不得不离开了。"Riddle在空中挥了挥魔杖，把一些东西打包进了行李箱中。

"我们要去哪里？"Harry用力撑住椅子站了起来。在他面前躺着的，是他的隐身斗篷。他顿时感到浑身放松。这是他和他父亲最重要的联系了。

"鉴于你之前问的问题，我认为你是同意我的指导了。"那个男人甚至不等他的回答，"我们的第一站是Malfoy庄园。"Riddle冷淡地回答了他。

Harry觉得他的胸口有什么东西刺激了他。"那么我们只能分道扬镳了。因为我不·打·算·去·那·里。"

Riddle把他的行李箱缩小，收进了一个公文包里。他合上了包，然后看着Harry。"Potter们永远都不会喜欢Malfoy们。两个都是纯血中最古老的家族。天敌，当然了。但是你现在和Lucius还有Draco是同一阵线的了，Potter先生。他们不会伤害你的。"

"我才不管，"Harry孩子气地说道。"我不会去那里的。我恨他们。"

Riddle扬起了他的眉毛，他看起来并不是太被Harry的态度困扰到。"那么你认为我们能够去哪里呢，Potter先生？我们需要一个地方来拉进我们之间的关系，鉴于我们课程的第一步。Malfoy庄园无疑为我们提供了最佳的保护。"这听起来很有道理，但是Harry才不会承认的。

他坐了一会儿，思想激烈地斗争着。"Potter家也有一个私人庄园的。"不过更像是一个小房子，但是他不在意。随后他突然意识到自己说了什么，便立刻闭上了他的嘴巴。为什么他要告诉Riddle自己秘密的房子？"算了，就去Malfoy那里。"他粗暴地说道，迅速站了起来。

Riddle微笑，伸出一只手环住Harry的腰，把他拉向自己。Harry因为他们之间的举动而有些脸红。"那么，请好好抓紧我。"Riddle阴沉沉地说道，一只手抓紧Harry，另一只则抓着他的公文包。

随着一阵旋转地风，他们便消失在了卧室中，随后出现在一扇用钢铁精心雕刻地大门前。Harry在Riddle的臂弯中看着四周，观察着那扇又高又结实的门。高高的树篱将所有窥视Malfoy庄园的目光拒之门外。而那个庄园在树篱中显得尤为突出，就像Harry猜的那样…华丽。

"过来，"Riddle握住Harry的手冲向了那扇关上的大门。在Harry能够惊叫之前他们就撞上了大门，随后他发现自己就这样通过了那扇门，就好像它只是烟雾一样。Harry眨着眼睛，试着在Riddle发现他的惊恐表情之前抹去它。"Malfoy只允许他们选中的人轻松进入那扇门。其他那些不请自来的客人们必须在等到他们的许可之后才能够进入。"

Riddle举起他们紧握的双手。"由于我得到了许可所以，我的客人，通过肢体上的接触，也能够进来。"

Harry嘟囔了几句，迅速地把自己的手从Riddle那里抽出，并在自己袍子上蹭了蹭。那位前教授并没有看Harry任何一眼，直接带领着他绕过了一个形状优雅的喷泉，走上了大理石阶梯。"What the bloody hell!"Harry叫了一声，看着一只白色的…孔雀…迅速地窜进了迷宫般地花园中。"那该死的是什么？"他又问了一遍，对于见到一只得了白化病的孔雀有些不敢相信。

"注意你的语言，Potter先生，"那个男人甚至都没有看那只白色孔雀一眼。"你的口语，当然，也需要训练。"

"那是什么意思？"Harry漫不经心地问了句。他的注意力全都集中到了大宅前巨大的黑色大门。所有的东西都看起来那么…高傲而且严肃。这里感觉起来不像是家，和他和Sirius Black住的地方完全不像。那个男人虽然生活乱糟糟的，但是他仍然把那里弄得像家一样舒适。

他摇了摇头，试图赶走关于他教父的记忆。那个男人在他的父母被杀之后就一直陪伴着他。"My Lord，"Lucius开门后略带惊讶地问候道。

"My Lord？"Harry讽刺地重复了一遍，嘲弄地看着Riddle。"我希望你并不期待我这么叫你。"

Lucius Malfoy的目光使得Harry闭上了嘴。他面无表情地瞪着Harry。这就像是这个金发男人正在用冷冰冰的面具掩盖住自己真正的情感一样。"我需要警告你一件事，魔法部的人刚刚就在这里，"Lucius Malfoy平静地说道，打开了大门让他们进去。就像Harry预料的一样，庄园内部的装潢和院子一样夸张。由钻石镶嵌而成的大理石灯架。真是令人作呕。

Harry一走进大厅就看到了站在楼梯附近的Draco Malfoy。他嗤笑了一声。Draco也嗤笑了一声。在Harry能够发表出一个充满讽刺的评论之前，Riddle便开口向Lucius提问，成功地阻止了Harry的行为。"然后呢？他们想要什么？"Lucius直率地看了Harry。"Harry有足够权力呆在这里，Lucius。继续说。"

"他们怀疑你，My Lord。显然Dumbledore在这件事上强加了他对你的想法。而且由于您今天和我一起去了缄默人的楼层，他们也认为你就是Potter那个带兜帽的伙伴。他们同时也怀疑我，不过我用别的方法说服了他们。我也试图向他们证明你的清白…但是他们似乎已经完全相信了Dumbledore个人的想法。"Harry判断了一下现在的状况。Riddle看起来根本就不担心。事实上，那个人看起来更像是愉快的。

"他们没有任何证据，完全没有。"那个男人暗黑的眼睛转向了Harry，那目光冻住了他。"Potter先生，不过，是不可能从魔法部通缉名单上出去了。"

"我倒不认为这很困难。那个男孩正是在那个房间不小心暴露自己的，不是嘛？他们没有方法公开他们对他的统计，My Lord。如果他们这么做了的话，就必须得给出一个为什么要通缉他的理由。而魔法部并没有理由。

不。Harry希望他们有理由。他希望他只不过是误闯了一间空房间；取而代之的理由是他因为谋杀而被通缉。有多少缄默人因为他的魔法而被杀？实在是太多了。

"我恐怕不是这样的，"Riddle懒洋洋地说道，转向Lucius。"他们的基地搬走了，Lucius。"他说道，"他们的实验室，已经不在那里了。我也许需要联络一下我们的间谍，并询问一下他为何没有告诉我他们改变了基地。"Riddle深吸了一口气，握紧了双手。Harry确信那个男人不仅仅会是问他。

"你会呆在这里吗，My Lord？"Lucius低语。他灰色的眼睛又一次锁定了Harry，打量着他。

"到时候会的，"Riddle回答。Harry皱眉；他以为他们是要和Malfoy们住在一起，但是看起来并不是这样的。Riddle一定想到了其他安全的地方。"但是在这段时间里，我会和Potter先生藏在一起。在我离开的期间，我希望你随时保持警惕。我们会联络的，大概。但是我不能在魔法部已经盯上你的情况下冒险暴露自己。"

Riddle并没有给Lucius回答的时间。随着他长袍的飞舞他走向了Harry并搂住了他的腰。"我们要去哪里？"Harry问道，他的手被Riddle细长的手指紧紧握住。

"还记得你之前告诉我的那个安全的地方吗，只是提了一下的那个？那个Potter庄园？"Harry在他的大脑发现之前就想起了一张模糊的图片，关于他的家的图片，随后很快就和Riddle消失了。

他环顾四周，当见到Potter庄园时几乎要晕了。"我…我已经很久没有来这里了，"他结结巴巴地说。"你怎么做到的？还有，你为什么这么做？"他并不想要Riddle到这里来，尤其是他自己自从父母去世之后都没有跨足过这里。Merlin，真是难以直视。

"你在你的思想中描绘了这里所以我就带着你幻影移形（side-apparate，没想好中文怎么搞，还是用原来的吧。）来这里了。这很容易，真的。"Riddle随便地回答道，就好像这并不是什么重要的事一样。但是它是。对于Harry来说至少是的。这个小小的庄园时他们，James、Lily和Harry的，这是他们避暑的地方。不管他们想去哪里度假，这里的小湖岸总是他们的首选。没有人会靠近这里。这里只属于他们…

Harry僵着不动，他仍然在Riddle的怀抱里。那个男人叹了一口气。"这里只会有你和我，Harry。我不会告诉任何人你的家的。而且…"Riddle移开了视线，环视着荒废的山谷和海岸。"在这里训练你的魔力再适合不过了。这里能够承受一切的破坏。"

Harry犹豫了，瞪着前门。那只是一扇普通的木栅栏门。"好吧，"他轻轻说道，抓住他的隐身斗篷。"但是我发誓，如果你碰坏了任何一样东西，Riddle，我就把你的头砍下来。"

不等他的回答，Harry就从那个男人那里抽出了自己的手，带领着他到那个在他记忆中已经被掩埋的房子前。

-CBS-

那个男孩对于整件事都显得过于脆弱了。Potter那绿色的眼睛现在变得黯淡无光，几乎要变成毫无生气的黑色了。Tom感觉那个男孩自从他父母去世之后就再也没有来看这栋房子了。

当他们靠近庄园的时候，Tom必须承认这里看起来很有家的感觉，而且很舒适。相较之下Malfoy庄园就与之大相径庭，他自己的庄园也是。Potter庄园看起来更像是被藤蔓覆盖的小别墅，百叶窗点缀着整个房子。

当Potter开门的时候，Tom可以感觉到那些守卫魔法软化了下来，围绕在那个男孩身边就好像是在欢迎他回家一样。"Harry Potter，"那个男孩虚弱地说着，"愿意邀请Tom Riddle进入这里，并希望他在这里就像在家中一样。"

那个守卫魔法随后便柔和了下来，与他的魔力变得亲和了起来。在Potter向一个打扮整洁的家养小精灵打招呼的时候，Tom便开始环视四周，发现有许多画像在他的周围。它们之中大多数都是Potter的先祖。它们低头看着他，嫌恶地皱着眉。Tom忍住了假笑的冲动。Potter们。他们在James Potter出现之前一直对纯血统要求严格。当James与Lily结婚的时候，这个世界上已经没有其他的Potter了。所以没有任何人能够对James娶一个泥巴种提出反对意见。

所以现在Harry是一个混血。Potter家第一个不是完全纯血的人。

Tom背向那些不断窃窃私语的画像们。他是Slytherin的继承人而且是个肮脏的血统。他们无疑会在他呆着这里的时间里一直盯着他看。不知是什么原因，那些画像们总是有力量在一个人走过他们的领地之后了解他们的血统。

观察着Potter小小的背影，Tom又开始思考起他拒绝和Lucius他们呆在一起的理由。他想在将Potter公诸于他的世界之前，先培养好他和Potter之间的信任。他想要把Potter培养的拥有成人的狡黠，而不是冒险把这个感情上受了很大伤害的男孩任由他的追随者进行可能的摧残—精神上或是身体上。在他们停止躲躲藏藏之前，Potter需要…重新塑造一番。

"我带你去看你的房间，"他的Gem结束了与家养小精灵的对话，站了起来。"很遗憾地，只有我以前的卧室还有主卧室能够提供起居。"那个男孩看起来对于小精灵告诉他的消息并不是十分满意。但是他什么都没有说。

那个男孩带领着他走上了楼梯，看着两边Potter的祖先们。"如果他们侮辱了你就请无视他们。"那个男孩指着那些画像。"他们过去总是在背后侮辱我的母亲。当然我也一样。"

"我想我已经准备好一切来承受他们向我说的任何一句话了，"Tom回答道，感觉有些愉快。毕竟他的教养使他能习惯一切口头的侮辱。一幅该死的画像不会让他精神崩溃的。"那乱糟糟的头发是从什么时候开始的？"他充满好奇地问道。楼下的那些画像中的人都有着一头柔滑顺服的黑发，而不像是Harry和James的那样。

Harry回头看了看他。尽管他很快就转过了身，Tom还是看到了Potter嘴角绽开的笑容。"楼上，"他轻声说。"楼下是更早年前的祖先们。这头乱糟糟的头发其实是来自一个嫁进我们家的女士，在这里。"他们一站定，Harry就指向一个带着帽子但看起来王者一样的女人。站在她边上的是有着一头服帖头发的男人。"Charlus Potter和Elizabth Cynk结婚了。所以，你明显可以看到Elizabeth把她的基因传给了Potter的下一代。"

Tom愉快地观察着剩下的画像们，他们全都拥有一头乱糟糟的头发。"他们说我父亲的头发一点也不乱。"Harry继续道，"至少，Sirius经常和我说James一直试着想把它弄乱。而我，却总是试着想让它们服帖下来。可是一点都没用。"

那个男孩正在对他敞开心扉，尽管不是那么快。虽然那只是一个很普通的话题，比如头发和祖先之类的，但是Tom知道这是一个…开始。他确定来到这里，Potter的领地，比在Malfoy庄园那里更容易获得男孩的信任。

"我想给你看一些我的记忆，Potter先生。"站在一扇紧闭的门—Tom认为它通网着主卧室—之前，Riddle说道，"明天，我们会开始你的训练。向你展示我在缄默人实验室看到的那些记忆将会是我们的第一步。"他的眼睛掠过那个男孩的身体。"在这之前，好好休息一个晚上。"Potter看起来已经精疲力竭了。

Tom则会继续关于Magi的书籍的阅读。Merlin是历史上记载的最后一个Magus，而他的一个最亲密的好友则写了一些关于Magi的书。Tom需要了解他们的限制，他们的弱点；了解得越多总是更有好处些。Harry已经承认了有一支魔杖伴随他的魔法核心使用魔法更加容易一些。就像Merlin，他用一支权杖来引导自己的魔法；Harry则需要把他的魔杖当做一个调节器，否则他很容易就会疲劳。

"晚安。"Harry很快地点了点头，消失在了走廊的深处。

Tom倚在门框上，眼睛半睁半闭地看着那个男孩走进的房间。这只是以防万一…

Potter一消失在隔着他三扇门的房间里，Tom便转身进了主卧室。

James和Lily曾经是他的学生。看着他们，墙上和床头柜上的照片就像是看到了二十年前的他们。这两个人如天造地设一般，并且也生出了一个十分漂亮的男孩。

他在房间里坐了下来，看着Harry一张小照片。应该是那个男孩七岁左右照的。那对绿眼睛…它们是如此明亮而充满生气。Tom想象着那对眼睛在那个男孩意识到自己拥有着不正常却充满力量的天赋时黯淡了下来。能够不需要通过发出音节就能够使用魔法，或者做那些他甚至不知道原理的事。Magi在文学方面并不是十分出色。对于他们来说，一大堆字母凑在一块儿并没有任何意义。

Tom了解到了Harry在学校里总是学不好的原因。那个男孩记不住那些咒语或者手势；他背不下来制作魔药的正确步骤。那个男孩唯一能够在学校里获得正常成绩的方法就是使用他的力量摆平所有的事。但是他并没有这么做。那个男孩恐惧着他所拥有的天赋。

他叹气，最后瞪了一眼那张小Harry的照片。Tom将会准备好面对他。正如Salazar画像所说，这条道路将崎岖无比，但是为了最终得到那个力量这将会是十分值得去做的。Tom将会有一个强大无比的同盟。而有了他，他就能够控制他的魔法世界了。

他弯下身，打开了他的行李并解除了缩小咒，拿出了他那些最有价值的东西。他相信他的庄园已经被魔法部的人里里外外翻个遍了。他们不会找到任何能够将他归罪的线索的。Tom假笑着取出了Salazar Slytherin的画像。那个人绿色的眼睛瞥了他。"下次再这么做的话也许一点警告是必要的，Tom。"

"不会有什么下一次了。"他看了看Potter主卧室的墙。

把Salazar Slytherin的记忆就这么挂在Gryffindor世代的住处对它会不会一种侮辱？

当然了。

他耸了耸肩，还是照做了。

"我们在Potter庄园里，"他告诉画像。他很悲惨地在十七岁的时候遇到了Salazar的画像。那个时候他刚创造了两个魂器。当他得到Salazar的画像所有权时，他只不过是崇拜那个男人而已。当他慢慢地和画像熟悉起来之后，Salazar就像导师一样引导着他。当他坦白说他制造了两个魂器而且计划要造七个的时候，Salazar完全无视了他。

直到看到他的制造方法出了一些纰漏之后那个男人才再一次开口和他说话。但是纰漏造成的损害已经无法挽救了。除非他的两个魂器被毁，否则他将永生不死。

Tom必须承认Salazar是他的一个小小的弱点。那个男人激怒他，但是又帮助他完成那些理想。如果有人应该知道—

"我什么时候能看到那个Magus？我记得他的名字是…Harry？"

Tom在心里慌了一下，嘲笑道："你不会看到他的。"那对绿眼睛眯了起来。"你不会的。"Tom厉声说道，他感到自己被激怒了。那个画像…他原先有机会时为什么不烧了这该死的东西？

-CBS-

Harry在辗转反侧了一个晚上之后缓缓地走下了楼梯。他整个晚上只是瞪着天花板，回想着以前的记忆让他感到不是那么孤单。他想起了在这房子里拥有的记忆还有那些主人公们。Merlin，他是如此想念他的父母和Sirius。

当他走向厨房时他突然停了下来，瞪着Riddle。那个男人在家里，悠闲地吃着Tippy做的早餐。Riddle，像往常一样，摆着傲慢的姿势，散发着会让所有Hogwarts女性学生癫狂的魅力坐在那里。

可是他们鲜少知道他是个刻薄的混蛋。

Riddle嚼着薄烤饼，回瞪了Harry。"你看起来…很体面。"他黑色的眼睛向上看着Harry的头发。"我可以看到今天你Potter式头发一如既往地乱糟糟。"

"闭嘴，Riddle。"Harry咆哮，闷闷不乐地坐到了椅子上。看到他挖着鸡蛋的动作，Riddle皱了眉。

"在这里面有我的记忆，"Riddle拿出了一个巨大的像碗一样的脸盆推给他。"这是一个冥想盆，它能够储存记忆。当你把脸上鸡蛋的残渣清理干净后，你就可以把你的头伸到这银色的记忆里去。"Harry停下了送往嘴边的叉子，突然意识到Riddle做了什么。尽管他万分不喜欢那个男人，他还是知道Riddle为允许Harry进入他的记忆之中做出了一些牺牲。

用纸巾擦了他的脸之后，Harry靠向了那个脸盆。那银色的液体出现了一些模糊地图像，随后又很快地融化了。最后看了Riddle一眼，Harry把他的头埋了进去。他感觉他的身体就这样坠入了黑色的深渊，随后又重重地着陆了。那并不疼，那个突然而来的冲击只是稍稍惊到了他。

他爬了起来，环视着四周。那是他昨天去的缄默人的楼层。当脚步从他身后靠近时他觉得自己的心跳猛然加快了。他紧张地向后转去，在看到Riddle之后又突然松了一口气。

他真是个傻瓜。当然没有任何人能够看到他。这只不过是记忆而已。

Harry看着Riddle漫步在走廊上，就好像自己是魔法界首脑似的。他的脸—和现在一样年轻而且没有瑕疵—正以一种漠不关心的神情当做自己伪装的面具。魔法部的制服正穿在Riddle又高又瘦的身躯外，他修长的手指正抓着一个黑色的文件夹。

啊，是的，Harry记得Riddle告诉过他他曾在任教前在魔法部工作。Riddle那时是魔法法律执行司的司长。根据Riddle所说，今晚是他发现缄默人的实验室的时候。

那条走廊是暗淡的。Harry记得Riddle的经历是在一个晚上，在大多数工作者离开后发生的。

重新看着Riddle，Harry缓缓地跟在那个男人身后。当他们靠近第五扇门的时候，那个男人没有敲门就打开了它。在里面没有任何身穿白袍的缄默人，并不像Harry遇到的那样。"Hello？"Riddle发出了声音，他听起来很无聊。

那个男人黑色的眼睛扫视了整个房间，寻找着人类的踪迹。当Riddle并没有发现任何人时，他放下了手中黑色的文件夹，向工作桌后的门走了过去。Harry跟着他，他的脸几乎要按进那个男人的袍子里了。昨天，那间房间里并没有任何东西，但是现在，他知道他会看到一些令人不安的东西。有那么一会儿，他在思考究竟他是否真的想要看，去看到那些证据。

是的，他还是这么做了。

Riddle打开了门，一间充满了恐怖的恶臭和痛苦的吼叫声的屋子展现在了他们面前。Harry觉得他的胆汁冲上了喉咙。他虽然没有看到整间屋子，但是那小小的一个部分已经足够了。那个实验室里还有很多房间。在医用器械和化学药品边上是一个不锈钢桌子…上面摆着针和小瓶子…还有刀和沾满了血的衣服。

但是房间里最糟的东西就是那些笼子。在他的视线中只有两个。第一个笼子里关着一个人。他的肋骨十分突出，锁骨几乎要刺出肩膀了。他的身体十分瘦弱，已经完全被毁了。伤痕遍布整个身体，似乎是被手术切开又缝合的。那个笼子里的人在大门打开那一刻抬起了头，他并没有尖叫着呼救，取而代之的，那个男人…或者是女人只是很快的低下了头，看起来完全被打败了。

Harry想起Riddle告诉他缄默人们在使用黑魔法的巫师们身上进行着各种实验。

还有那些黑暗生物…

第二个笼子里是什么呢？Harry在Riddle猛然关上门之前勉强瞥到了那是一个狼人。

Harry站在那里，震惊地看到Riddle那往常帅气无比的脸崩溃了。那个男人用手捂着自己的嘴巴，Harry猜他是在防止自己吐出来。他能猜到这个是因为他现在自己的喉咙中也涌动着呕吐的冲动，他的嘴里有一种酸涩的感觉。

他在颤抖。一想到那个实验室的屋子里还有那么多巫师和黑暗生物，他不禁战栗了。这远比他想象的缄默人会干的那些事还要严重，那些人类和生物究竟在那里忍受了多少痛苦？

门外响起了脚步声，Harry麻木地看着Riddle很快克制住了自己，摆出了往常一样的神情。

那扇门一打开，Riddle就把手放在缄默人的办公桌上那黑色的文件夹上。那个缄默人，穿着白色的袍子，在看到Riddle在他办公室里时愣住了。"你是谁？"那个男人充满警惕地问道。

"Excuse me？"Riddle轻声说道，他的眼睛眯了起来。"我是Tom Riddle，魔法法律执行司的司长。"他的声音里充满了自大和厌恶。"你应该知道的，是吧？"

当那个缄默人确定Riddle并没有看到门背后的东西时看起来放松了下来。不过那只是因为Riddle完美的演戏。"当然了，我道歉Riddle先生。你来这里的原因是？"

Riddle嘲笑了一声。"你应该做好你要做的，不是吗？坐到你的办公桌前找找我来这里的理由吧。"他点了点文件夹。"Good day。"他清楚地说道，掠过了那个缄默人离开了。

随后Harry便被拉离了记忆。

他发现自己弯在冥想盆前，无神地盯着那银色的记忆。他觉得自己好像更加了解了坐在他对面的Riddle。

"你说缄默人们在他们身上做实验，"Harry柔柔地说道，感到自己整个生活都被颠覆了。他觉得自己就好像被改变了。"只在黑暗生物和巫师们身上。"

"那些过度使用黑魔法的巫师们，是的。无疑，那些人使用的魔法并没有太多地伤害别人。他们只是因为使用黑魔法而被缄默人们逮捕了。而魔法部给予了他们这个权利。"Harry重重的咽了口口水，闭上了眼睛想要忘掉那个记忆。"你看到了，Potter先生，我们正生活在一个巫师本能地认为使用黑魔法是不道德而且危险的世界里。他们，整个魔法部还有另外一些巫师，不会容忍黑魔法威胁到他们的白魔法的。对于他们来说，这两种魔法不能共存。所以，那些缄默人们及时但是缓慢地绑走了那些黑巫师，所以余下世界里的人不会对这些绑架起疑。"

Harry绷紧了下巴。

"还有那些黑暗生物，"Harry指出，想起了Remus Lupin。"你说…你说过我的父母去哪个实验室是因为他们认为Remus Lupin是被缄默人们带走的。这就是他们为什么被杀了的原因；他们偶然发现了你发现的东西。"

"然后他们就被谋杀了。"

Harry睁开了眼睛，瞪着Riddle。他感到自己体内有什么变得冷酷了。"我会，Riddle，尽我所能的帮助你打败魔法部的统治。"

Riddle靠回了他的椅子，他的双眼亮了起来。他打量Harry的时候嘴角露出了一个小小的假笑。

随后Harry发现自己也以假笑作为了回应。

"但是有一些条件…"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

"但是有一些条件…"

尽管Harry察觉到有一丝令人恐惧的感觉闪过，但他还是感到很愉快，因为Riddle因为他的话而感到了惊讶。但是那个男人的惊讶在几秒后就消失了，假笑取而代之从Riddle的脸上升了起来。"一些条件？你真是奇怪地像Slytherin啊，Potter先生。"

好吧。他是不会告诉Riddle他差一点就被分到Slytherin的事的。他再次瞥了一眼那银色的记忆。"一些，是的，"Harry抿起嘴唇。"第一，我想要和Dumbledore谈谈。"

Riddle皱了一下眉，除了这小小的动作之外，他并没有做其他的反应。Harry必须知道在他面前的这个男人再也不是他认识的Hogwarts教授了。在Hogwarts的Riddle教授十分规矩，只不过是一个用魅力来伪装自己的'好'教授。但是现在…现在Riddle变得更加的致命，更加的危险。当然也更加的Slytherin。由于Harry一直是一个直率的Gryffindor，他现在也不得不努力去透过一个Slytherin的外表观察他的内心。Slytherin们更加地狡猾…而且善于操纵别人。Harry相信Riddle不会否认这一点。

"你想要见一下Dumbledore？"Riddle扬起了眉毛。"我不能够真的阻止你，不是吗？如果这是你的愿望，那么我会答应的。我只要求在你谈话的时候我能够在你的身边。"

Harry思考了一下这个条件，觉得这并没有什么问题。他耸了耸肩。"好吧。"他说道。

他想要和Dumbledore，他所谓的导师谈谈。当他在Hogwarts的时候，他觉得Dumbledore和他是如此亲近，几乎…就像是一对祖父子。Harry在夏天和父母一起住的时候，那个校长甚至时常来看他。对于Harry来说，知道Dumbledore了解魔法部的所作所为这一消息真的是一个沉重的打击。实际上，在他和那个老人真正地谈过之前他都不想去相信Riddle所说的这一消息是真实的。

在和Dumbledore谈话之前，他应该一直保持那…很微小的希望。

"还有呢？"Riddle发话，轻轻地冷笑着。

Harry眨着眼睛站了起来，双手撑着桌子。"时间倒是无所谓…但是我想要亲自看一眼实验室。你的记忆，它让我确信魔法部正在忙于做一些秘密的事情。而昨天缄默人们的行为也向我证明了那不会是什么好的事。但是，我仍然想要亲眼看看。"

"这是可以理解的，你要去见Dumbledore的请求也是。"Riddle把手掌按在桌子上。Harry惊讶于那个男人竟然会同意他去和Dumbledore谈话。这是一步好棋，因为这恰好向Harry证明了Riddle也许，事实上，是在说真话。"但是就如我先前所说，"Riddle继续，"我在缄默人中安插的间谍并没有告诉我实验室被搬走的事实。所以我将在不久之后亲自去问他。"

Harry坐回了他的椅子里，茫然地瞪着Potter家的家养小精灵。那个小精灵正忙着做新的薄烤饼，尽管它并没有发现现在Riddle已经用餐完毕，而Harry已经完全失去了他的胃口的事实。

"我永远都不想叫你'My Lord'。"Harry又一次开口。Riddle冷笑，记下了他的要求。"还有我想知道更多关于你…追随者的事情。还有你拿下缄默人实验室之外还有什么目标。"

Riddle的脸上并没有流露出任何感情。那个男人强烈的目光让Harry不安地动了动，他好奇着那个男人的脑袋里究竟在想什么。

"是什么让你认为我并不只是在要求他们拿下缄默人？"Riddle发问。"是什么让你认为我还想有其他举动？我想要的只是公平。"Riddle的脸上的冷笑让他显得非常危险。

Harry拒绝因为那个男人的表情或是他阴暗的语调而害怕。

"因为，"Harry重重地呼吸着，瞪大着他的双眼。"你是Slytherin继承人，所以我觉得你还有其他什么动作。"

Riddle看起来被Harry的话挑起了好奇心。"是吗？"他低语，"所以你是说，仅仅是因为我使用黑魔法所以我必须是十分狡诈的，并且还有一个你不知道的恶毒计划？"

"不—不是，"Harry急急忙忙地说道。"我不是那个意思。"

"是吗？但是听起来你对黑巫师的理解似乎有些不同呢。你就像魔法部，Dumbledore，还有那些白巫师一样。你觉得我们很糟糕，仅仅是因为我们喜欢使用黑魔法。"Riddle的眼中闪过了一道红光。"巫师和女巫们被要求不能使用黑魔法。但他们还是偷偷摸摸地使用它。你知道是什么使他们只能这样做吗，Potter先生？"

Harry摇头，双眼盯着Riddle的眼睛。

"他们私下用的越多，就越会变成白巫师害怕的黑巫师。他们几乎完全沉溺到黑魔法中去了，因为它能安慰他们，同时也抚平了他们对于被抓住的恐惧。"Riddle轻笑，"但是你说对了，Potter先生。我的确有别的事要做。"

Harry眯眼。"那你为什么还要说这么一大堆该死的东西？"

"仅仅是因为你下了和魔法部一样的结论。你认为仅仅是因为我使用了黑魔法就证明了我是恶魔。"当那个男人说到'恶魔'这个词的时候，他的笑容变成了充满恶意的笑，双眼也亮了起来。"可惜的是，我并不能和那些黑巫师比较，因为我的确杀人了。我喜欢折磨别人，我享受勒索和操控别人。只是我喜欢做这些是并不意味着其他的黑巫师要这么做。"

Harry皱着眉站了起来，"什么…"他默默地发问，但并没有问下去。

Riddle也站了起来，他的眼睛变成了猩红的颜色。"我是黑暗君主（Dark Lord），Potter。"

"我假定这是一种安慰？"Harry虚弱地问道。

Riddle轻笑，"不，完全不是。"Harry紧张地站着，随时准备逃跑以防那个男人的突然攻击。但是他随后意识到Riddle并不打算做任何突然的行动。"你问我我和我的追随者们真正的目的，所以我正在告诉你这些。我是Dark Lord Voldemort，the Lord of the Death Eaters。"

Harry抿起嘴唇，试图思考着他以前在哪里听到过这个。"你们就是是那个…那些攻击巫师村庄的人，是吗？"

"如果是那个住满了许多魔法部工作者的村庄，是的。我记得很清楚。我以为你除了去看女巫周刊关于你的文章之外就不会注意其他的事了呢。"Riddle无视了Harry的嘀咕，继续说道。"我集合了许多强大的巫师和女巫们。他们都表示出了他们对魔法部的嫌恶，并且希望能够不需要注意缄默人就能够使用黑魔法。"

Harry缓缓地坐了下来，震惊于他自己如此坦然就接受了这个事实。他的黑魔法防御课教授刚刚告诉他他是Dark Lord。相当讽刺地，这并没有像他以为的那样对他带来多大冲击。

-CBS-

Tom看着他的Gem带着一点失望坐回了原位。他曾想要吓唬一下那个男孩但是，那个Gryffindor只是坐在那里，向他眨着眼睛。这既令他有些失望也有些出乎他的意料。他以为那个男孩会红着脸喊出些无礼的话…但是…在那暗色的眼睛中只流淌着一些震惊。

即使Tom不想承认，但他确实有一些愉快。那个男孩事实上是一个惊喜。

低头看着那个Gryffindor，Tom意识到那个孩子正在渐渐成熟。那个傲慢自负的Potter小混蛋不见了，取而代之的是一个年轻男人坐在他面前，并正在意识到世界里并不只有Quidditch和学校。他正在慢慢认识到世界里暗藏的危险，还有那些腐败和事实。他不再生活在他的父母和Dumbledore的羽翼下了。

Harry Potter正在开始成熟。

Tom坐了下來，平视着那个男孩。让Potter以这样一种方式慢慢成熟，他不禁觉得有些得意。他几乎已经看到在他Gryffindor的表面下那隐藏的Slytherin一面了，那样的话他就能够更轻松地训练他。等到他完全挖掘出他那Slytherin一面时，那个男孩也会更坚定地站在他这一边。

"Dumbledore知道吗？他有没有怀疑你？"那个男孩的第一个问题。这是一个十分精明的问题，也符合逻辑。又一次，他的Gem又一次地令他惊讶。

"他的确怀疑我，"Tom点头同意，"直到这个夏天，也就是我从Hogwarts辞职之前，我并没有暴露自己。同时，我也在暗中寻找着有天赋的学生萌。由于Dumbledore总是对我十分警惕，我并没有如预期那样获得太多的同盟。"Potter嗤笑了一声。"介意分享一下使你这么开心的原因吗？"Tom问道，扬起了他的眉毛。

"我一眼就能够看穿你和你那小小的魅力，"Potter只是在一边冷笑。

"不，"Tom开始说话，"你被你教父和父母对我的观点蒙蔽了。这就是你这么恨我，总是怀疑我的原因。"Tom看着Potter思考的神情。

"你是对的，"那个男孩僵硬地点了点头，就好像他是很勉强才承认这一点的。"在我对你的态度问题上，Sirius和我爸爸对我影响很大。另外你是唯一一个真正要求我在课上集中并且不让我懈怠的教授。"Potter想起了过去Tom因他在课上不集中而给的那堆课后留堂，不禁有些战栗。"但是…"那个男孩犹豫地说道，"我觉得…我能感觉得到你的黑暗…如果这讲得通的话。"

"是的，"Tom告诉他，"你感觉到了我的aura（总觉得不知道应该用什么中文来定义…）。因为你是被白巫师们养大的，所以你习惯于他们的aura。它们令你感觉舒服。当你和我接触的时候，我，也许是，你第一个接触的黑巫师。你呆在我身边并不觉得舒服，所以，你，就像你说的那样，对我起了疑心。"

那个男孩用手托着下巴，瞪着Tom。"你为什么不在课上讲这些有趣的事呢？我认我我也许会在课上保持清醒着听的。"Tom无视了他的话慢慢地站了起来，走向了那个坐着的男孩。

"你看起来并没有被我身为Dark Lord的事实所烦恼。"他把手撑在Harry背后的椅子上，向前倾去。

他的看着Potter因下咽口水而上下移动的喉结。"在看到你的记忆之后，我想要的是摧毁魔法部。你的逻辑…那些关于黑白魔法应该自由共存的这个观点听起来很有道理。我知道你来自哪里。人们不应该对使用的魔法有偏见，无论是黑魔法还是白魔法，唯一的判断好坏的方法是使用它们的带来结果的好坏。"

Tom闭上了他的眼睛，沉浸在那些话语中。他以为他要教会Harry魔法的平衡性需要很长时间，但是听到这些话之后Tom真正意识到了那个男孩再也不是Hogwarts里的那个了。导致他的转变的原因也许是因为他教父的死，也许是身边再也没有他的伙伴了，又或者更加逻辑点，是因为他认识到了魔法部的腐败…但是无论是哪个理由，Tom都觉得很感激。

"虽然我对你还是不太相信…因为那些杀戮和折磨…但是我知道你不会伤害我，因为你需要我。"Tom睁开双眼，锁定了那个瘦小的年轻人。"但是我不知为何觉得我会违背父母的愿望而来加入你。"

Tom伸出了他的手，手指握住那个男孩的下颚。"你真的这样认为吗，Harry？"他轻声说道。

"他们死于你的敌人的手中，或者说是我们的敌人。"那个男孩静静地沉思着，试图去找出他对这个话题的真正想法。Riddle确定在Potter的过去里，没有一个大人会允许他这样一个人思考。这很可惜，真的。但是他将会允许Harry这样做。"他们也许会赞同你做这事的原因，但绝对不会赞同你的目的。不过我假设他们是怎么想的并不重要，不是吗？只要我知道我站在正确的一边，完成我的复仇就行了。"

Tom发出了愉悦的嘶声，他的手指滑过他的Gem那光滑的皮肤。他的Gem…他的。一切都会变得顺利的。他相信在不久之后Harry将被他紧紧握在掌心之中。

因为Tom的注视，那个男孩的脸颊有些充血。"噢！"Potter有些激动地喊了起来，迅速的换了话题。"巧克力薄烤饼！"

Tom无奈地看向天花板，突然有些想知道为什么自己会被这个困扰到。

-CBS-

他们正站在湖边，湖水如镜般平静。Harry深吸了一口气，这是Riddle要求他做的。"你很容易生气，"Riddle说道。Harry睁开了他的眼睛，他用余光瞥着那个男人。"闭上你的眼睛，"他嘶嘶出声。

Harry闭上了眼睛，觉得自己的嘴角在抽搐。"你知道的，如果你一直在我耳边喋喋不休，我是放松不下来的。而且你不停地走来走去，这很…烦人。"

"真的吗？"Riddle低语。Harry点了点头，很满意那个男人放低了声音。"很好。"Riddle突然大声说话，向他靠近着。"你需要冷静下来，无论是在什么情况下。"那个男人就像是一个傲慢版的Cho Chang。只不过他的声音代替了她那高分贝的傻笑。"不要集中于外面的世界，"有什么东西碰到了他的脖子。

Harry吸了一口气，轻轻远离了那个触碰。他睁开了眼睛，看到Riddle前倾靠着他，他的鼻子离他的脖子只有几英尺近。"你该死的在干什么？"

猩红的眼睛眯了起来。"终于有机会感受你了，Potter。"那个男人面露不快，用一种带有讽刺的语调说道。"我正在试图帮助你集中并冷静下来呢。你，显然地，失败了。"一双强有力的手按住了他的肩膀，强迫他站直。"你的脾气，很自然地导致了你的Magus本能控制住你的感情。我正在试图通过让你集中并冷静下来以稳住你的脾气。你一有任何暴怒的感觉，我希望你能够把它压下去并放松。"

"恩，现在这样做很有意义，"Harry讽刺地说道。"如果你能提前告诉我这个，我也许会理解你为什么要摸我了。"

"那样的话乐趣就会少很多，Potter先生，"Riddle反击了回去。

Harry忍不住假笑。那个男人，尽管他仍然非常傲慢，却有一种恰到好处的幽默感。当然了，Harry是不会承认的。他宁可去亲Snape那油腻腻的屁股也不会去承认Riddle的存在并不糟糕。而且…Harry意识到他现在正在一个黑巫师，或者更确切一些，在Dark Lord的身边。领悟到他们也是人类这一事实对他有点打击。在他的生活中，Sirius和James总是不停说着黑巫师们有多么的恶心。

Riddle并不是那么坏。而且那个男人很聪明，狡猾而且机警。

"你完全没有抓到重点。"Riddle说道，摇着他的肩膀。"闭上你的眼睛然后抹掉你脸上那该死的假笑。"Harry以为他忍住了那个笑容的…

他闭上了眼睛，在他肩上的那双手仍然固执地停留在那里。他一直注意着身后那个高大的身影。那个男人的出现是压倒性的，几乎要让他觉得头晕眼花了。Riddle的呼吸时不时擦过他的脖子，Harry不得不绷紧了下巴。"想想这个能够帮助你控制你的脾气。有什么东西是你认为自己会因之生气的，Potter先生？"

"Malfoy，"Harry因为想到了那个金发而扮了鬼脸。

那些手指按压着他的肩膀，让他从对那讨厌的金发的想象中脱离开来。"你很紧张，"Riddle说道，"你的脾气已经上升了，而Draco Malfoy甚至都不在这里。你真是幼稚得不可思议。"Harry在心中轻轻地抱怨了几句。"放松，"Riddle嘶声说道，感觉有些恼火。"记得你看到的我的那些记忆吗？在我看到实验室之后我是如何能够摆脱缄默人对我的怀疑？告诉我,Harry，我是怎么做到的？"

成为一个没心没肺的混蛋。但是Harry清楚地记得Riddle在看到里屋时那惊骇的表情。看到Riddle那以前那一如既往镇静的表情突然崩溃真的很奇怪。

"你装作很冷淡。"Harry回答道，"而且一如既往的傲慢。"

"Exactly，"Riddle同意，他的手指仍然在按摩着Harry的肩膀。Harry不得不感谢他，Riddle让他紧绷的身体慢慢放松了下来。"这，Potter先生，就叫做面具。我希望你在面对那些不信任或不喜欢的人面前能够制造出这样一个面具。"

Harry低哼。"比如你？"

那个男人轻轻地笑了。"在我面前戴上面具是没用的；我对于看穿任何伪装十分精通，尤其是你的，Potter先生。"Harry睁开了他的眼睛，皱眉。那个男人有看穿他人伪装下真实想法的能力。在Hogwarts的时候，他是唯一一个看到Harry的潜能的教授。其他的教授全部认为Harry只是没有天赋，取而代之的是鼓励他去学。Riddle则是强迫他注意他。

"你需要享受它。当你隐藏在面具之下时，看着别人试图揣测你究竟在想什么是很有趣的。以Malfoy先生为例，你知道你比他更加强大…那为什么你还是会和他斗嘴？你所需要的是在他周围表现的冷淡一些，更加成熟一些。这不仅会让你显得更加高他一级，同时也会让Malfoy先生看起来像个傻瓜。"

Harry露齿而笑，想象着完全无视Malfoy之后他的反应。"你不再呆在Hogwarts了，所以你并不需要再以学院至上。"Riddle把手从他的肩膀上移开，在完全放开之前又抚摸着Harry的手臂滑了下去。Harry因这个触碰而战栗，试图去控制自己的表情。

"所以…简而言之，你想要我变得更像是一个Slytherin？"Harry柔柔地问道，瞪着远处平静的湖面。

"仅仅是因为你用面具伪装自己并不意味着你得成为一个Slytherin。这只是意味着你是一个聪明的巫师，能够控制自己的感情和表情。一个轻易就显露自己表情的巫师更容易被击倒。而且面具也能够帮助你控制自己的脾气。"Riddle擦过他走到码头上。"我希望每两天能有一个小时练习冥想。几天之后你的脾气还是一如既往糟糕的话我会很惊讶的。"

Harry斜眼看着Riddle走到码头的尽头，拿出了一本巨大的书册。"你要干什么？看书？"Harry问道。

Riddle冷笑，他的眼睛从书上移开。"不用担心我，Potter先生。但是你没有集中心思的话我有能力指出它的。我认为接下来应该是一个小时的冥想练习。现在开始。"

Harry坐在岸边闭上了眼睛，试图忍住不要扮鬼脸。他猜Riddle知道如何平息怒火。毕竟那个男人鲜少有流露自己感情的时候—除了那过分的自信。而Harry也知道他的脾气是致使他被魔法控制的原因。由于失控，他的Magus能力接管了他的，使他更憎恨他的天赋。也许…随着时间的流逝…他那个力量也许比起诅咒更会是赐予他的天赋。

"你没有完全清空你的思想，Harry。"Riddle低语，他无疑在看书的同时仍然注意着他。

叹着气，Harry重新集中于…冥想。

-CBS-

他们又一次做到了码头边上，双脚都浸在湖中。看到Riddle很放松地卷起袖子脱掉鞋袜让Harry惊讶万分。但是就算那个男人如此懒洋洋地坐在码头边，双脚浸在水中的时候，他还是有能力摆出帝王一般的姿势。Harry试着模仿他优雅的姿势，但是他最终以整个身体摔到水里才肯罢休。

这一周Harry过得…十分轻松。他吃饭，看书，冥想…冥想，冥想…

当他询问Riddle关于缺少训练的事时，那个男人只是看着他然后淡定地告诉他他们正在训练。直到两天前Harry才意识到冥想练习在很大程度上帮助了他。他再也不情绪激动了，坐立不安与焦虑的感情也从他身上消失了。事实上，他感到自己既冷静又镇定。这几乎就好像是他重生了一样。

在他的记忆中，他已经很久没有这样轻松过了。也许是从那个夏天，他父母去世的时候开始的，Harry从那时起就一直焦躁不安。现在他整个身体都十分放松，他发现现在他能够好好的睡上一觉了，而起床的时候也没有那些冷汗了。

在他不进行训练的时候，Harry能够一个人静静地思考。他能够坐在没有带来任何痛苦记忆的Potter大宅里，回想过去那些快乐的记忆。就在这些时间里Harry发现自己并没有完全从父母或是Sirius去世的阴影中走出来。他只是一直逃离那些痛苦，并不想去面对它。但是这一周为他提供了时间面对这个。

同时他也有了时间思考他同意Riddle的真正理由是什么。他发现自己无法反驳他想要做的事情。他想要报仇，他想要公平。魔法部的所作所为非常不道德。他们把自己的信念强加于整个魔法世界，让他们认为黑魔法与黑巫师是恶魔。Harry在这周里第一次读到了关于黑魔法的书，并发现大多数咒语都是有效但是更难一些，并且能够保卫自己的咒语。

白巫师们毫无疑问地，称黑暗事物为'恶魔'。这仅仅是因为黑魔法比他们自己的守卫咒语有用的多。它们的大多数咒语是危险的；但是的确，光明咒语也并不是那么'光明'。而且黑魔法与白魔法比起更加古老。这就好像是光明阵营的人们正在通过禁止黑魔法来抹去它们的历史一样。

还有他们在黑巫师和黑暗生物上做的那些事…应该是非法的。Harry无比肯定地认为自己站在了正确的一方。

Riddle则没有过多限制Harry拥有他独处的时间，这令Harry十分惊讶。他原以为那个男人会在时不时出现在他的身边。但是出乎意料地，Riddle的陪伴方式令他非常放松。他看一来一直在看书或写一大堆东西。而Harry也并没有问他究竟在做什么—为了各自的隐私起见。

他边上那个男人是Dark Lord的这一想法困扰了他很久。他与一个承认自己杀人折磨人并且很享受它们的人联合在了一起。但是Harry越观察那个男人，他就越意识到黑暗一方必须要有像Riddle这样的人领导。一个并不畏惧杀戮并维护自己信念的人。

"你真的认为你能成功吗？"Harry问道，他的脚在冰凉的水中晃动着。"魔法部…是一个非常巨大的组织，而缄默人们也非常强大。另外你还有一大群被魔法部蒙蔽自己，并且不敢保卫自己的白巫师们。

"你的问题是什么？"Riddle有些恼火地问道。

Harry藏起了他的暗笑。"你真的认为你能成功地改变魔法部？"

Riddle看起来并没有对这个可疑的问题恼火。"我们的人数远少于他们，是的。但是我相信我有一支由坚持自己立场的巫师们组成的军队。他们都是非常强大的男士和女士们，因为我只征募最好的。另外，那些并不是魔法部一份子的白巫师们会对这个新威胁感到茫然。当魔法部在暗中进行的那些实验一旦公之于众，他们将会一片混乱。另外，我有一个Magus在我这边。

Harry阴阴地哼了哼。Riddle扬起了他的眉毛。"为什么你如此憎恨你自己。Harry？"

Harry瞪着一会儿那个男人，随后很快地从那充满穿透力的猩红目光中移开了视线。自从那个男人承认自己是Dark Lord起，Riddle的眼睛再也没有被红色覆盖。它们并不令人胆怯，他只是觉得他们看到了太多的东西。

"我从没有说过我恨我自己，我只是憎恨我的力量。"他的手指抠着码头上突出的部分，身体前倾。"我只是想变成一个正常的巫师，一个与自己散发的魅力作斗争、总是与女生们有数不清麻烦的巫师…我不想担心有一股力量想要控制我的身体并让我显得和其他人与众不同。"

他转向那个正在沉思的Riddle，看着那个男人思考着自己所说的话。另外一件关于那个男人的事就是他很通情达理。他总是倾听Harry说的话，一直把它听完。没有一个大人这样对待过他。Harry觉得自己只是被Riddle的魅力吸引了而已，就像其他人那样。呃，他真可怜。

"但是你还是克服了它，"Riddle开始说话。"你有一个和常人一样的童年，就像你说的，你有一些对女性的烦恼还有其他一些有的没得。Quidditch帮助你摆脱了你那无法控制的力量带来的压力。你童年唯一不正常的事就是你的父母被谋杀而魔法部则一直在密切关注你。"Riddle倾身靠近他，使得Harry把目光从水面移开，转而注视着那个男人。

"但是你现在是一个充满着期待的成年人了。你也知道魔法部究竟在暗地里做什么。而且你能够选择是否要去做正确的事情，并阻止这个。还有关于你的力量，我现在正在帮助你如何控制它。你应该为你拥有如此强大的力量而自豪。然后去做出一些改变。"

"你真喜欢操控别人，"Harry愉快地笑着，"但是你想要对抗魔法部的念头听起来很合乎逻辑。"而且Riddle听起来很有道理。Harry现在已经是个成年人了，他有能力改变这个魔法世界。

Riddle轻轻地笑了，他半闭着眼睛看着Harry。那个男人伸出了他的手，碰了碰Harry的后背。"站直，Potter先生。"

Harry无奈地朝天看了看，笑了。那个男人养成了一个习惯，不断告诉他站直、坐直；让他用餐巾纸优雅地擦嘴…那个男人真是该死的娘娘腔。Harry看着湖水，突然有了主意。"那么你呢，先生？你离码头尾部好像有点太近了。"

Riddle皱眉，看起来有些困惑。Harry用他的魔力轻轻地把Riddle推倒了水里。那个男人喘了口气，听起来就好像他对被推到湖里感到很震惊。

Harry大笑，他喜欢惹那个男人生气。终于，那个自大的巫师被水浸透了。

在他没有看到Riddle从水里浮出时他的大笑停了下来。如果那个男人不会有用怎么办？一个Dark Lord肯定知道如何在水里用脚踩水的…对吧？Harry从地上站起，望着湖水里，他的心跳在加速。

"Bloody hell，"他跳进了湖里，打破了平静的湖面。Harry希望那个男人不需要嘴对嘴的人工呼吸；因为他一点也不懂这个。

Harry潜到了水底，看着四周，却并没有找到那个人的身影。过了一会儿他浮出了水面，贪婪地呼吸着空气，仍然没有找到那个人。突然，披头散发的他望向码头那里，一点也不相信他看到了什么。

Riddle趴在码头上，他沉思着，手指抚摸着自己的下巴。他完完全全是干的。那个该死的混蛋，他看起来一如既往的自大，他以一种得意洋洋的神情看着浑身湿透的Harry。

"当你胡闹玩了之后，Potter先生，到屋子里来见我。我们不久将进行一些实地考察旅行。"Riddle假笑着转过了身，向屋子慢慢地走了过去。

而Harry仍被留在水里嘀嘀咕咕。


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Riddle冷笑着扯了扯Harry皱巴巴的斗篷。"你真的只有这么一点东西吗？"

Harry恼火地瞪着他。"如果我知道我们要去Malfoy庄园的话，我就会穿上我那些该死的镶金带银的短裤和长袍了。"Riddle猩红的眼睛并没有对Harry的嘲讽做出太大的反应，他只是看着他。"干嘛？"他一脸无辜地问道。

"注意你的脾气。"

Harry叹了口气，无奈地翻了翻眼睛。"刚刚那只是嘲讽，并不是在发脾气。"看到那个男人的表情，Harry最终还是投降了。"是的先生，我会注意我的脾气的。"

Riddle高傲地点了点头，随即带着他来到Lucius Malfoy的门前。在Riddle伸手敲门之前，那扇门便自动打开了。一个面部下凹且坑坑洼洼的男人急忙走了出来。他的黑发油腻腻的，几乎可以媲美Snape的那头了。"想要去什么地方是吗，Rookwood？"Riddle轻轻地冷笑。

在Rookwood身后，Lucius踱步走了出来，在见到Riddle的那刻他的嘴唇抿成了一条线。"My Lord，他正想要逃跑呢。我正好才告诉他您并不知道缄默人实验室变动的事。不过真好奇他为什么要逃。"

Harry敏锐地观察着Rookwood，看着他因为Riddle的脸而颤抖，看着他屈服地躬身后退。"My Lord，"那个男人阴阴地笑了。"再次见到你真是高兴，"那个巫师轻轻地弯了弯腰。

Riddle阴暗地哼了一声，伸出了他的手放在了Harry的肩膀上。"，这位是Augustus Rookwood，正如我之前所说，他是我安插在缄默人里的间谍。"那个缄默人黑色的眼睛望向了他，眼睛微微张了一下。

Harry并没有太多时间观察这个男人，因为Riddle已经领着他进入了Malfoy庄园。身后的门随着他们的进入而关了起来，阻断了外界和Rookwood的退路。在门关上的那一刻，所有人的姿势都看起来转变了。Rookwood更加蜷缩了起来，也带上了更多尊敬。而Lucius也弯下了他的头对着Riddle。Riddle的手仍然放在Harry的肩膀上，引导着他走过那两个巫师，进入了大宅的深处。

Rookwood和Malfoy一言不发地跟在他们身后，他们的目光紧盯地面，不发出任何声音。这很好玩，真的，看到Lucius Malfoy这样一个强大而有影响力的巫师变成这样一个安静的仆人真的很有趣。

他们走进了一个小型起居室之后，Riddle便突然转过了身，阴沉地看着Rookwood。他的手从Harry的肩膀上移了开来，把注意力全部集中在那个跪坐在地上的男人。"主人，他们怀疑我了。"

"你的忠诚究竟属于谁，Augustus？"Riddle低语，他的声音变成了一种Harry从来没有听过的音调。

"My Lord，"Rookwood哀伤地说道，他的身体现在整个都躺在了地上。"你，My Lord，我的忠诚永远属于你。那些缄默人…他们已经领先很多了。他们知道了Potter的力量…他们认为他的身上盛载着普通巫师不可能拥有的力量。Magus，他们说他是一个Magus。"

Lucius不带感情的眼睛在Rookwood上方对上了Harry的。那个年长的Malfoy静静地打量着他，观察着他身体的每一处—就好像他从未见过Harry一样。Harry冷静地回看着他，他的脸正躲藏在Riddle帮他构造的'面具'之中。Malfoy的眉毛因此扬了起来，嘴角扯出了一个小小的假笑。

"Lucius，"Riddle打断了他们的互瞪比赛。"你为什么不…把Harry带出这个房间呢？我和Rookwood还有一些事要处理一下。那些我说过的礼貌问题，我认为现在做再适合不过了。"

Harry皱眉，并没有理解Riddle的话。"跟我来，Potter先生。"听到他和Rookwood需要"处理"一些事的话时，Lucius的脸上露出了愉快的笑容。Harry看了Riddle一眼，但是那个男人并没有把他的视线从Rookwood身上移开。有什么光在Riddle的眼中闪烁了一下。那是一道充满掠夺性的光—完全充满了恶意。

Harry不情愿地跟着Lucius走出了房间。那金发的男人带领着他走进了一个巨大的餐厅里，餐厅中央摆着一张起码能坐三十人的桌子。"Riddle真的要去折磨他吗？"Harry揣测着；他的嘴唇因为他自己的想法而绷紧。他身体里有一部分叫嚣着想要去了解Riddle将要做什么，但是另外一个，他身体中更强的一部分，却在反对着Riddle把魔杖举向那个缄默人间谍。

"向我们的Lord隐藏某些秘密并不是明智的事。"Lucius轻声回答他。"现在坐到Draco边上。"

Harry顿时停了下来，仅仅是因为看到了一眼那金发的男孩。Draco正坐在靠近桌子尽头处，吃着早餐。他的叉子停在了嘴边，同样是因为看到了Harry。一声冷笑声从那男孩的嘴中发出，笑容停留在了他那毫无瑕疵的皮肤上。

Harry保持着仰着下巴的姿势坐在了椅子上，并试图保持着自己冷酷的表情以不被别人发现他对那个男孩的厌恶之情。不过当他看到Lucius那令人胆寒的面孔时他才意识到自己做错了什么。也许他的面具并没有如他想象那样构造完好。"你的姿势，坦白地来说，很可怕。"Lucius淡定地阐述着一个事实。

Draco吃吃地笑了，当他瞪着Harry的时候，脸上露出了一种自以为是的表情。

"这是什么？"Harry危险地低语。"Riddle告诉你来…教导我礼仪？"这句话又引起了Draco一阵窃笑。Harry试图控制着自己不断涌上来的愤怒，同时他也对Riddle真的会要求Lucius做这种事感到惊讶。"我并没有什么要从你这里学习。"

"最好是这样，Potter先生。"Lucius冷笑着回答。"现在坐直，你的背部很僵硬。"

"你是说和你的屁股一样僵硬吗？"虽然Harry如此充满恶意地说着，但他还是坐直了起来。他瞥了Draco一眼随后撑着手肘斜靠在桌上，手肘边上摆着的是一个金色的盘子。What a fucking pansy family（恩，pansy有娘娘腔男人的意思之类的…）。Harry瞥了眼那些金光闪闪的东西，觉得那些盘子只要给Weasley家一个就能让他们生活一个星期了。

Lucius那长手杖的皮套伸了过来扇了Harry的手肘。"手肘从桌子上拿开，肩膀靠回去，下巴抬起来。"Draco埋着头对着Harry，他的肩膀伴随着他那无法控制的笑声颤抖着。Harry确定那男孩乐意看到他现在所处在的难堪无比的情形。

他感到体内狂躁的感情疯狂的涌动了起来，但他却又想起了Riddle的话语。"把你的愤怒咽回去。"Harry觉得自己几乎不能为了遵守Riddle的话而使自己平静下来了，他咽不下那种愤恨。如果可能的话，咽下这痛恨毫无疑问会把他的喉咙烧坏。

"我们从简单点的开始学，好么？"Lucius继续说道，一点都不在意Harry那愈来愈强烈的愤怒。"我们从哪一样器具开始呢？"

Harry紧张地把叉子拿了起来，并让它离盘子远远的。四周突然安静了下来，他抬头看了看四周，发现那两位金发的父子都咯咯地笑了起来。他们正在嘲笑他，这不得不使他的心情降到了极点。

"你永远都不会是一个举止得体的巫师的，Potter。"Draco说道；他的笑容里带着深深的嘲弄。"你的父母在能够教会你礼仪之前就离开人世还真是可惜啊。你过去学到的无论哪些礼仪早就都被那只你称之为'教父'的狗给破坏殆尽了。"

在Lucius笑出声时Harry咽了口口水。"现在，现在，Draco。懂点礼貌—"

Harry举起了他的魔杖，转动手腕对着Draco。那男孩看到什么也没发生时好像被逗乐了。但就在那一刻，他的椅子开始升向空中。金发的男孩呜咽了一下，紧紧地抓着椅子的扶手，恐惧出现在了他的脸上。"我觉得你是一个绝佳的墙饰，Draco亲爱的。"Harry微笑。"毕竟，你也就那点作用了。"

他同时也意识到，除去那些怒火，他仍是充满理智的，并没有被情感控制。

他对自己感到非常满意。

Harry花了几秒思考是否要把所有的刀都对准离地10英尺的Draco，不过显然他也这么做了。那男孩在凳子上一边尖叫着"该死的凶手"一边看着刀尖对着他晃来晃去。

"如果你想用魔杖支撑着你的屁股挂在和那家伙一样被挂起来的话，Malfoy，我建议你指别的地方。"Harry向Lucius Malfoy说道。他甚至不用回头就知道那个金发男子正向他举着魔杖。

Harry转过身，向出口走去。Malfoy们和Riddle不断逼迫他成为呆板的纯血巫师，他已经受够这些了。"你想要去哪里？"Lucius询问道；他的声音里闪过一丝恐惧。很快Harry意识到那个男人的恐惧只是因为Riddle，而不是因为Harry的力量。如果Riddle发现Harry不在了的话他的下场将会不可想象。

"不管你的事，你这个呆板的娘娘腔。"Harry快速地向门那走去，同时也发现Lucius快步跟在他的后面。当他的手快要摸到门把手的时候，他发现有一股无形的力量在他身边蔓延开来。那股力量摩擦产生的静电波使他的头发竖起。Harry看了看四周，发现Lucius正伸出魔杖在低语着什么。

Harry知道那个男人在干什么。他曾经看到过Sirius和他的父母出于保护也做过这样的举动。

Lucius正在使用大宅里的保护魔法以阻止Harry离开。

然而Harry还有一个痛恨的就是被困住行动。

Harry咬了咬牙，拖曳着环绕在他身边的力量并举起了手。他的动作很缓慢，几乎就像是那保护魔法正在减慢他的动作，仿佛连时间都被它减缓了。他使劲穿过那团厚重的、阻止他行动的空气，拍响了双手。Harry那相互接触的双手似乎制造出了一个音波，空气如波浪般向四周散开，他四周的时间终于恢复如初。相击的双手制造出来的力量使Harry从发根开始战栗，并将他和Lucius一并震开。

他撞向大门时整个庄园发出了玻璃粉碎的声音。他的力量带来的压力打破了Malfoy家的保护魔法而且，毫无疑问的，震碎了所有的窗户。

Harry努力地站了起来，摇摇晃晃地踏出了Lucius那破掉的门。

当他离开的时候，他情不自禁地扬起了一个假笑。

真是该死的帅气。

他确信刚才进行破坏的时候也是。

-CBS-

Tom突然感受到魔法的波动，他把魔杖从Rookwood那颤抖的身躯上移开，眯眼盯着那扇紧闭的门。他在过去一周里一直在教Harry控制自己的脾气。他确信如果那个男孩的暴怒导致他的失控，那一定是因为Malfoy们对Magus所缺少的尊重导致的。不过他还是期待Harry没有因为一点有失妥当的措辞而被影响。

Rookwood粗重的喘息打破了片刻的寂静。Tom转过身看着伏在地上的缄默人。"惩罚你令我痛心，Augustus。"Tom低低地说，手指划过那个男人的脸颊。Tom的抚摸令Rookwood半痛苦半愉悦地颤抖着。"但是你应该知道你的无能导致了多少本不该发生的事情发生。"

"我—我很抱—抱歉，My Lord，"那个男人颤抖着，他的身体在经受过钻心咒之后痛苦地抽搐着。"我…—"

"嘘，"Tom厉声说道，他的注意力全集中在他听到的一声惨叫上。那不是Harry的声音。他在确定了这点之后原来紧绷的身体有些放松。

在他能够离开房间并看看他的Gem做了什么之前，他突然开始寒毛直竖，他发现屋子的保护咒被激活并疯狂地徘徊着。空气中的魔法开始聚集，Tom同时也发现自己的行动滞缓了起来。正当他想要使用魔法划开Malfoy家的保护咒时，一股令人战栗的波动冲击了庄园。魔法粒子一波接着一波冲刷了过来。Tom因为那股力量的冲撞闷哼了一声，随后后退着倒了下去。那就和被人用魔法推开一样。

他一下摔在了地上，眨眼看着窗户在Rookwood身边炸开。

空气一恢复原状他就爬了起来，甚至没有查看身边的Rookwood是否无事就离开了。他的心思现在全在他的Gem的下落上。

看起来要避开地上的碎玻璃是不可能的了。玻璃渣满地都是。Tom的鞋子把小片的碎玻璃踩成闪烁着的粉末，他走过的路后面都扬起了一阵粉尘。在他的面前，他看到年轻的那位Malfoy被钉在了墙上。所有的刀子都嵌进了墙里，完全紧贴着他的身体。

"Please，My Lord，"那男孩绝望地求道，他的表情非常扭曲。"可不可以请您把我放下来？"

Tom甚至没有停顿就走过了那男孩。"我可以想象得出你做了什么导致了你现在的处境，Mr. Malfoy。"他不再理会那金发的小子，转身向大门走去。

Lucius毫无意识地倒在他面前的地上。Tom观察了一下那破掉的大门和Harry的消失。"Lucius，"Tom用靴子尖踢了踢Lucius的脸颊。"Lucius，"他不确定地重复了一遍。

那男人的眼睛慢慢睁开了。金发的男人花了几秒钟想起刚刚发生了什么而他的Lord脸上为什么露出那样带有恶意的笑容。当他终于理清思路时，他灰色的眼睛瞪大了。"我试图阻止过他，My Lord，但是他划开了我的保护咒。"他略带震惊地解释道。"早在几个世纪前保护咒就被封存在庄园的每一寸土地里了。"Lucius虚弱地回答道，他几乎不敢相信Harry居然这样轻易就撕开了它。

"你到底是怎么想的？"Tom嘶嘶出声，"你觉得你能够用保护咒关住一个Magus？你·做·了·什·么？"

Lucius努力想坐起来，但Tom的脚又令他猛然倒了回去。"显然那个男孩不乐意被教导礼仪。"

猩红的眼睛眯了起来。"你还想继续对我说谎吗，Lucius？到底发生了什么？"

苍白的男人在地上颤抖了起来，试图避免眼神的接触。"我的儿子也许说了一些有失礼仪的话而Potter显然不太喜欢它。他也没有安分地呆在保护咒里。正如你所想，My Lord。"

Tom的脚深深地踩在了Lucius的脖子上，疲倦地看着那个男人嘴唇上的血色缓缓消失。"我晚点再来处理你。你要知道我花了一周的时间才获得Mr. Potter一点点的尊重和信任。如果你让那一点点的东西消失了，我会很乐意来对付你的，Lucius。"让脚离开了那个男人的喉咙，Tom转身向门外走去。"哦，对了Lucius，Rookwood需要有人照料一下。我希望你能够特别注意一下他的要求，因为一旦Harry和我之间的那么一丁点关系发生了什么改变，你就会处在劣势中的劣势。"

他留下了那句话便转身离开了，而Malfoy庄园的保护咒已经完全消散了。

他总有一种预感知道Harry会跑到哪里去。在Hogwarts的时候，只要事情一不顺心，那男孩总会去那里。

Dumbledore的校长室。

-CBS-

Harry深吸了一口气以便让自己冷静。他的身体轻轻颤抖，不安地看着面前的滴水兽。尽管离学校开学还有好几天，但Harry确信Dumbledore就在里面，在他的办公室里。

焦虑开始在他的心底萌芽。他是因为再次见到那个老人而不安吗？那个他视为祖父的老人？还是他在因为接下去Dumbledore要说什么而不安吗？他会承认Riddle所说的话还是完全忽略他的话呢？也许…Dumbledore能够让一切回到原点。Harry能够继续去上学而Dumbledore则能够帮助他摆脱魔法部的追逐。

就算Harry看到了Riddle的记忆，他仍然不敢完全盲目地相信那个男人。他想要确凿的证据。而且他对Riddle让他在Malfoy庄园做的事仍然耿耿于怀。Harry很想知道Riddle在他背后到底是怎样说他的。让Lucius Malfoy教他礼仪？那真是一种侮辱。他觉得自己被当做一个小孩一样对待。

不过他觉得和他相处的那一周还是很和平的。那个男人看起来一离开Potter的房子就迅速改变成了一个冷冰冰毫无感情的黑暗君主。Harry不会也不愿意成为Riddle能够随意丢弃的玩物的。

这就是为什么他想知道Dumbledore所掌握的关于魔法部的事情。或许他能够代替Riddle来训练他。

他握着魔杖推开了滴水兽，看着旋转楼梯开始向上蜿蜒。他低着头踩在了第一个台阶上，楼梯旋转着把他带到了Dumbledore的门前。Harry深吸了一口气，敲响了他曾这样做过好几次的大门。只不过这一次，他一点也不确定结果会是什么。

"进来，"带着愉悦的声音从里面传来，他紧张地舔了舔嘴唇，走进了校长室。正如他所料想的，Dumbledore正坐在桌子后面，耐心地等着Harry进来。"Harry，my boy，"Dumbledore站了起来，他的胡须仍有一小部分在桌子下面。

"Professor，"Harry犹豫地向他问好。他并没有看到任何预言家日报，不过他比谁都确定关于要逮捕他的消息已经以野火燎原的速度通过报纸传开了。除了被Quidditch队开除以外，Harry可以肯定人们正在对他进行疯狂的猜疑。但Dumbledore会和他们一样吗？

"我希望你能回来，"Dumbledore悲哀地说。他全神贯注地移动着面前的座椅。"我从魔法部听到一些…非常令人困扰的传闻。"

Harry走到椅子面前，但是并没有坐下去。Dumbledore犹豫了一会儿才缓缓坐回去。他看起来并没有在恐吓他，在这点上Harry觉得非常感激他。"我…我也是，被告知了一些一直困扰着我的传言，先生。"确定Dumbledore不会再站起来之后，他坐了下来。"一些关于我父母被杀的传言，还有为什么Sirius被杀的…"他小心地开口说道。

"Harry，你的父母被一个一直都不合群的巫师所杀，他的名字就是Peter Pettigrew。而Sirius则是在执行傲罗任务的时候被重创，第二天在医院里过世的。"Dumbledore湛蓝的眼睛暗了暗，一种懊悔的情绪充斥于其中。"我确定在你不幸离开Falcon猎鹰队之后Mr. Riddle一直和你在一起。"Harry皱眉，感觉自己的胃里好像有什么在骚动。"Harry，"Dumbledore向前倾着身子，双手紧扣着桌子。"你需要知道Tom Riddle有点精神失常。"

"你这是什么意思？"

老人抿紧了嘴唇。"在过去Tom身上曾发生过不少黑暗的事情。他因为自身的过错而开始责怪魔法部。在他被魔法部开除之后，他开始向一部分人灌输关于缄默人的谣言。他开始建立起对抗魔法部的军队，可是魔法部根本没有做错任何事，他们只是尽己所能的帮助人们。诚然，魔法部是有一些过世，但你要知道并不是所有人、所有的事都是完美的。"

"Tom Riddle是自己辞职的，他并没有被开除。"Harry说道。"他告诉我他的辞职是因为他发现了魔法部的作为，或者更准确地说，是缄默人的所作所为。"Harry深深地叹了口气，思量着究竟是谁在讲真话。他认识Dumbledore的时间比认识Riddle的时间长得多，可是…"校长，请告诉我真相。缄默人真的有在黑暗生物和黑巫师身上做着不可告人的实验吗？"

Dumbledore悲哀的摇了摇头。"是的，他们在做实验。"Harry立刻坐直了起来，紧闭着下巴看着他。"但他们是在那些罪犯，犯下错误的男人和女人们身上做实验。在那些承认了自己做过谋杀，强奸，身心上折磨他人的罪犯们身上做。"

"所以就成了理所当然的事情？"Harry嘶哑地说道。"仅仅是因为他们犯下了罪行并不意味着我们要在他们身上犯下另外一些罪。"

"是他们选择了自己的命运，"Dumbledore举起一只手制止了Harry的争论。"他们能够选择自己要在Azkaban服刑还是参与那些被严格监控着的实验。"Dumbledore看着完全说不出话来的Harry继续道。"他们并不是像小白鼠那样被对待，Harry。他们在实验室里舒服地生活着，有吃有喝，只不过是被严密监控着而已。他们自愿为学术牺牲。"

Harry摇了摇头，无数的想法在他脑海中激烈地斗争着。"但是…但是Riddle给我看的他发现到的缄默人实验室的记忆…"

"是的，"Dumbledore轻轻地点了点头。"你看过放在Mr. Riddle那的冥想盆了吗？"Harry无言地点了点头。"记忆是很容易伪造的，Harry。他有大把的时间来伪造一份虚假的记忆。"

在Harry能够完全理解Dumbledore所说的话之前，校长室的门被打开了。这次Riddle站在了门的那一边。他看起来有些狂怒；猩红又一次占领了他的眼睛。"你又在撒什么谎了，Dumbledore？"狭长的红眼睛对上Harry的，Harry不得不转过头改盯着Dumbledore的桌子。

"Mr. Riddle，这里不欢迎你的到来。"Dumbledore站了起来，他周身的魔法粒子开始涌动。"在去年春天的时候你辞职了，因此你也不再是这里的一员了。"

Riddle咯咯地笑了，阴沉的声音不断撞击着Harry的脊椎。"你被威胁了吗，Albus？"他感到有一双手放在了他的肩膀上，那重量无时不刻提醒着他Riddle就在他身后。"我相信你一定告诉了Harry缄默人是无害的。"

Riddle chuckled, the sound sending goose bumps down Harry's spine. "Are you threatened, Albus?" Hands landed on his shoulders, a heavy reminder that Riddle was there. "I'm sure you've told Harry the Unspeakables have not done any harm."

"他们本来就是，"Dumbledore圆滑地回答道。

"他说那些被关押着的人是在Azkaban自愿选择自己的命运的罪犯们。"Harry轻轻地说道，扭头看着Riddle。他们的视线相互对上，双方的目光都非常强烈。

"是那样的吗？"Riddle柔声说道，他的手指轻轻挤压着Harry的肩膀。"我知道，Harry，你足够明智，知道自己是否因该听信这个人的谎言。"

Harry安静地坐在那里。他观察着Dumbledore紧绷的肩膀和闪烁着危险光芒的蓝眼睛。过去他从未见过Dumbledore这样。校长的那双眼睛并不在Harry身上，而是紧盯着Tom，小心翼翼地看着他。

Dumbledore的站姿说明了一切。

"我记得您刚刚说Tom的精神不正常。"Harry柔软地低语，他相互摩擦着的牙齿隐藏了所有悲伤地情绪。Dumbledore快速地瞥了Harry一眼。"那为什么…"Harry说，他感觉到整个世界都在旋转。"你会被他威胁成这样？"

Riddle放在他肩膀上的手指松了松。

"Harry？"Dumbledore问道，他的眉毛间出现了一道皱纹。

"你过去从未受到过任何威胁。无论任何情况下，你总是冷静而且充满把握。一个头脑不正常的疯子不见得会将您胁迫成这样。你感到被威胁了，是因为他才是正确的，而且他告诉了我真相。"他的喉头有些发酸。为什么他的导师这么轻易就对他撒谎了呢？

Harry站了起来，感到腿上传来一阵虚弱。"你知道的，先生，对我来说最大的背叛就是你知道一切但是却一点都不告诉我。你就这样欺骗了我这么多年。"Harry干干地笑了一声，摇头看着那个老人。"但是在我父母过世之后，在他们被你极力想辩护的人杀死之后，你却用这种…最大的背叛来安慰我。"

Dumbledore用手撑着桌子，倾斜着身体靠近Harry，他的眼睛明亮而闪烁。"我是为了更大的好处才那样做的。你太年轻，不应该知道这些—"

"我并没有那么年幼。"Harry愤怒地说道。"我只知道缄默人们现在在进行的并不是什么好事。绑架可怜而且无辜的人类并折磨他们有什么该死的'更大的好处'？在他们身上做惨无人道的实验？让他们挨饿？向他们注射病毒以观察他们的反应？"

"他们并不无辜，Harry。"Dumbledore的表情变得有些冰冷。"这就是Tom不断试图告诉你的东西吗？告诉你他们是无辜的生物？不。他们不是。他们是杀害他人的黑巫师，因为正义无法保护他们而偷偷练习黑魔法的黑巫师。"

"大概吧，"Harry低语，向后退了一步。"但是如果他们使用黑魔法只是在做实验？他们杀人的证据又在哪里呢？就算证据确凿，那用死亡来惩罚他们的过失又有多符合道德呢？"

Riddle安静地站在他的身边。Harry很感激他并没有任何打断他的意思。他只是在静静地观察他。

"世界因为缄默人的存在才能如此安全。我们的子孙会更加安全；整个社会都会更加干净、明亮。"

Harry否认地摇了摇头。"我的父母很崇拜您。"他仍能记得每当James和Lily谈到伟大的Albus Dumbledore时眼睛中闪烁。"他们养大我，教导我尊敬你并要因有你这样一个导师为荣。"每当Dumbledore到他的家里去的时候Harry总是非常开心。"但是他们却看到了你的世界中的丑陋面。因为你那更大的好处他们被杀死了。"

"如果因为复仇你要和Tom站在同一阵营的话，Harry，那么你选错理由了。"

"不，我这么做只是为了更大的好处。"Harry嘲弄地笑着，把那个老人的话原封不动地还给了他。"不过在我完成我的复仇之后我会告诉你好处在哪里的。"Harry看了他最后一眼，转身离开了他过去常常用以寻求温暖的地方。

在他逃走的时候，他清楚地听到了Dumbledore对Riddle说的话。

"你真是一个傻瓜，Tom，你以为你能驾驭并驯服一个不受任何控制的Magus吗？那个男孩会杀了你的。而他不止会杀了你，他还会把我们的世界亲手毁掉的。"

尽管Harry被那个老人背叛了，尽管他想不理会所有Dumbledore说的话，但那些语句仍然狠狠地刺进了他的心里。Dumbledore说话的方式…让Harry觉得他自己像是一个不受束缚的野兽一样。一个永远不会被控制住的怪物。

"或许我非常乐意去冒这个险，Albus。祝你好运。"Riddle冷冷地回答道。

Harry并没有等那个也许会跟踪他的Riddle，很快消失在了Hogwarts的土地上。他的眼睛被泪水充满，却没有掉下来。他拒绝让它们落下。他的脚一离开反幻影显形保护咒的覆盖范围就立刻去了Potter的避暑庄园。

他发现自己站在码头的边缘，Harry看着那如深渊般毫无尽头的湖水。他想也不想就跨过了边缘，纵容自己沉入冰凉的水里。他并不是在试图自杀，只不过是想要清醒一下而已。他想要湖水把脑海中那一片模糊给冲刷开来。

Dumbledore曾经是他的导师。"那个男孩会杀了你的。"显然Harry对于他来说什么都不是。Dumbledore叫他"男孩"的方式…

他的脚触碰到了湖底，很快他蜷曲了起来，在湖底保持着那动作一动不动。气泡从他的嘴中溜了出来，看起来就像是一个晃动着的玻璃球一般漂了上去。"你真是一个傻瓜，Tom，你以为你能驾驭并驯服一个不受任何控制的Magus吗？"

Merlin。他的声音里充满了厌恶和失望。就仿佛Dumbledore对Harry并没有丝毫悲伤的感情。对于Albus来说，Harry只不过是一个不受控制的，会让世界毁灭的怪物而已。Dumbledore会因为更大的好处而杀了他吗？

他的眼睛突然睁了开来，看着上方那抹明亮的猩红。Riddle的嘴唇抿成了长长一条直线，他伸出手来抓住了Harry的衣领，把他向水面拉去。一出水Harry便大口喘息了起来，他的肺饥渴地汲取着空气。Riddle的一只手臂环抱着他的腰，另一只手划动水面向码头游去。一靠近木质码头Riddle就把他拉上了岸。

"该死的你到底在想什么？"Riddle吼了出来，语气中充满愤怒。那个男人压在他的身上，暴躁地凝视着身下的Harry。

"我在游泳啊，你觉得我看起来像在做别的什么该死的事情吗？"Harry吼了回去，随后把头靠在地上重重地喘息着。他们浑身都湿透了，湿漉漉的衣服紧贴着他们的皮肤。Riddle头发上流淌下来的水不断地滴在Harry的脸上，这令他很难呼吸。

"看起来就好像你正在试图自杀，又一次。"Riddle充满厌恶地说道。他从Harry身上缓缓爬了起来，湿透了的斗篷延缓了他的行动。

"你不会想见到那个的，对吧？"Harry咆哮，水从他的嘴里喷了出来。"我只不过是你的工具。你只不过是想用我除掉魔法部。"

两人面对面地蹲坐在地上。"你真的是那样想的吗？"Riddle柔声问道，他的眼神强硬。猩红的眼睛看过太多的事情，它们能够轻易地看穿Harry的灵魂。

Riddle的表情软化了下来。他伸出手把Harry粗暴地压在自己肩膀上。

Harry想起他曾经被那年老的教授拥抱过，那个教他如何去憎恨的老人。他的身体不情愿地倒在了Riddle的怀抱里。他瞪着面前的湖泊，眼神里充满悲伤。"他就像我的祖父一样，"Harry嘶哑地说道。

Riddle伸出了一只手抱住了他，另一只手抚摸着Harry的头发。"我知道，"Riddle柔声说，下巴靠在Harry的肩膀上。

"他曾经是我的祖父，"Harry又重复了一遍，悲伤的情绪冲刷着他。背叛是残酷的，Riddle在先前就警告过Harry，但是他只是想证明Riddle说的是错的。他想要他的导师仍然是那个值得他信任的人。

在无论其他什么时候，他都不会露出他的弱点，尤其是在Riddle面前。当他想清楚之后，明天他又能恢复原状，继续讨厌这个人。

只是在现在，他很需要那个人少有的安慰。


End file.
